Beautiful and the Green Ranger
by SpecialK92
Summary: What if Kim didn't write the letter to break up with Tommy, but to tell him she was struggling in Florida. Tommy goes to Florida and sees Kim. They are teleported to a castle. Rita has another green candle that will make Tommy evil forever if he doesn't find love and get it in return. He is so scared of hurting Kim, so he pushes her away. Can Kim get through to Tommy in time?
1. The Letter

Adam, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Tanya, and Billy were in Ernie's youth center. The boys were working out. Kat and Tanya were talking at a table. Ernie came in carrying a letter.

"Tommy, you've got a letter from Kimberly!" said Ernie.

It has been awhile since she had written Tommy a letter. He was excited to hear what she said. He asked Adam to read it. Adam opened the letter and began to read it.

" _Dear Tommy,_

 _My coach says that I'll be as ready as ever, when it's time for the Pan Global Games. This is the hardest letter that I've ever written. Tommy, I'm lonely down here in Florida. I don't know what I want. I miss Angel Grove and my friends. I miss being with you."_

Adam put the letter down.

"Maybe you should finish this at another time," suggested Adam.

"No, I want to finish it now," answered Tommy. "I want to know what she going to do. If she's going to break up with me, I want to get the pain over with."

Tommy finished reading the letter.

 _"Tommy, I want you to know that I'm not breaking up with you. I just want us to see each other more. I'll never find anyone that could compete with you. I feel that I have to follow my heart. If I choose to come to back to Angel Grove, please forgive me for not staying and competing in the Pan Global Games."_

"It's a relief to know that she didn't break up with you," stated Kat.

"She's worked to hard to leave and not compete in the games," replied Tommy. "I want her to stay."

"But, is that what she truly wants?" asked Rocky. "Do you want her back here with you?"

"I don't know what she wants," answered Tommy. "I want to be with her."

"Then maybe you should go down to Florida and stay with her for awhile," suggested Billy. "Stay with her for a few days. If she wants to come back here, let her. If she wants to stay and finish let her. But, she's lonely and wants you. You want to be with her. If she stays in Florida, you can finish up school down there. And when she's done competing, you both can come back here."

"What about my duty's as a ranger?" asked Tommy.

"I'm sure Zordon will let you go to her. If stay in Florida, you can find someone to take your place," answered Kat. "Zordon and Alpha will understand."

"I'm teleporting to the command center," stated Tommy.

He got up and left the room. Tommy walked outside and teleported to the command center. When he got to the command center, Alpha and Zordon were waiting for him.

"We were expecting you," said Zordon. "We know about the letter you received from Kimberly. She really seems like she needs you. If you are wanting to go to Florida, we want you to go. If you choose to remain in Florida with her, we understand."

"Thanks Zordon," replied Tommy.

Kat and Adam teleported to the command center.

"We are going to let him go," declared Alpha.

"Tommy, please don't push Kim to stay if she doesn't want to," warned Kat. "It won't help the situation."

"Katherine is right," added Alpha. "Please let Kimberly come back if she wants to."

"Tommy, have you decided what you're going to do?" asked Alpha.

"I'm going to stay with her, if she wants to remain in Florida," answered Tommy. "If she wants to come home, I'll let her."

Tommy teleported out of the command center.


	2. Florida

Tommy teleported down to Florida. He walked into the youth center that Kimberly was training at. When he walked in, he saw he that it was only for gymnastics only. He saw Kimberly on the balance beam. She didn't appear to be as good as she once was. Tommy heard the coach get yell at her.

"You've messed up again," stated the coach. "You're thinking of that boy again."

"No," lied Kimberly.

"You're done for the day," declared the coach. "If you mess up tomorrow, you're off the team."

When Kimberly was leaving the youth center, she saw Tommy at the door. She ran up and hugged him.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Kim, I got the letter. Zordon and Alpha let me come."

"How long are you staying?"

"As long as you are here."

"Tommy, I don't want to stay in Florida anymore."

"We can go for a walk and talk about what you should do."

"Let me go change."

Kimberly was in a pink leotard and didn't want to wear it out side. She went into the locker room and changed into a pink floral sleeveless top, a denim knee length skirt, and sandals. She put her gymnastic clothes back into her locker, then she went back to met Tommy. They went outside.

"Kim, I can stay here."

"But, what about your duties as a ranger?"

"Zordon and Alpha told me I could stay with you, if you decided to stay."

"I'd rather go back to Angel Grove."

"I bet you'll do better, since I'm here now."

Meanwhile, Zedd had found two places he was considering making his new home. One was an abandoned castle or an abandoned warehouse. He couldn't make up his mind.

"Zeddy, why can't you make up your mind?" asked Rita.

"I don't know," answered Zedd. "We had a castle at one time."

"If you can't decide, why don't you see what those rangers are doing?" suggested Rita.

Zedd used his special power to spy on Tommy and Kimberly. He saw them walking towards the park.

"Tommy has gone done to Florida," declared Zedd. "He's with Kimberly."

"I though she wasn't a ranger anymore," gasped Rita.

"I know she isn't," answered Zedd."She doesn't know if she's going to stay in Florida or go back to Angel Grove."

"Zeddy, I know which one we should choose!" declared Rita. "We should choose the castle. We haven't caused the rangers trouble, since the Machine Empire took over. We transfer Tommy and Kimberly to the castle. When they are inside, we'll let them walk around for a little bit. Then we confront them with the green candle."

"I thought we used the green candle?" asked Zedd.

"Not the other green candle," replied Rita. "There were two green candles. The lighter shade of green took away Tommy's powers. The darker shade of green makes him the evil green ranger for good."

"I didn't know that there were two green candles," gasped Goldar.

"I had Finster create another one. Tell him, Finster!" ordered Rita.

"Yes, my queen," answered Finster. "The other green candle was a secret weapon. It will make Tommy the green ranger again. It was a hard candle to make."

"Why was it hard to make?" asked Squat.

"This candle required extra power. When Tommy was the green ranger, he acted cold towards Kimberly," explained Finster. "When he was cold towards her, it gave the candle extra power."

"What is the extra power for?" asked Babboo.

"It makes him have some of the some characteristics that he had when he was the evil green ranger," explained Finster. "He has until the candle burns out to find love. But, he has to be loved in return. If not, he will be the evil green ranger forever."

"It's prefect!" gasped Zedd. "It's raining in Angel Grove right now. I'm going to teleport them. When they get to Angel Grove, they will go into the castle to get out of the storm."

Zedd waved his staff and Tommy and Kimberly appeared in Angel Grove. It was pouring down rain and a thunder was about to take place. Tommy was looking for a place for them to take shelter. He saw they were close to a castle.

"Kim, we can go stay in the castle, until the storm is over."

He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the castle. Tommy opened the door and they went inside. When they went inside, both of them noticed they were different clothes. Tommy was in a black tux, a white shirt, and red bow tie. Kimberly was in pink strapless ruffled ball gown. The skirt touched the floor and was very puffy. The dress also tied in the back. Her dress looked like a dress that would be worn to a masquerade party. She also had on long pink gloves and pink glass slippers. Kimberly noticed her hair was in a tight bun.

"Kim, you are wearing a lot of make up on. Take a look in the mirror."

Kimberly looked in the mirror. She was wearing pink lip stick, she had pink rouge on her cheeks, she had pink eye shadow on her eye lids, she had black eye liner on her eyelashes, and her nails were painted pink. They began to walk around the castle. It was a very big castle. It was lit up, had several rooms, and had several stair cases.


	3. The Candle and the Castle

Kimberly's dress was very hard to move in because the skirt was tight and because it was puffy. The glass slippers didn't help either because her feet slipped out of them. She noticed Tommy was getting ready to go up a stair case. They had already climbed two staircases.

"Tommy, not another staircase."

"We've looked around on the first floor. There could be someone here. If so, maybe they can tell us where we are. And hopefully they will let us spend the night here."

They walked up the stair case. When they finished walking up the stairs, they met Rita. She had green candle in her hand.

"Tommy, you are getting ready to be the green ranger again," declared Rita. "We have a green candle that will allow it to happen."

"There was only one green candle!" corrected Kimberly.

"There was another one. This candle is a darker color of green. It can make him evil forever," explained Rita. "It needed extra power. He had to be very cold towards somebody, while he was the evil green ranger. That person was you. He has until the candle burns out to find love. But, he has to be loved in return."

"He already has that," confirmed Kimberly.

"We'll see about that!" declared Rita.

Meanwhile, Billy and the other rangers were at the command center. They were watching Tommy and Kimberly's meeting with Rita on the viewing globe.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kat.

"The candle can only be lit one time," explained Zordon. "Once it is lit, it can't be put out. If it isn't lit the first time, it will crumble."

"I've already created a device that will fire a laser at the candle," added Billy. "When the laser hits the candle it will crumble."

"Billy, you only have once chance," confirmed Alpha.

They teleported Billy to the castle. He walked around the castle to see if he could find Tommy, Kimberly, and Rita. He saw three people walking down the stairs, they were headed to the basement.

"The candle has to be lit in the dark," stated Rita.

"I can't be the green ranger again," declared Tommy.

"If the candle is lit you can," explained Rita. "I've explained to you both how the candle works."

Billy followed them to the basement. It was cold, dark, and damp. Rita stood in front of a door with bars on the window. She lit a match. As she was beginning to light the candle, Billy fired a laser. By the time the laser hit the candle it was too late. The dark green candle was lit. Tommy had a wardrobe change. He wasn't wearing the black suit, white shirt, and red bow tie. Instead, he was wearing a green cape, a green muscle tee, and green sweatpants. Billy went to see what had happened. The candle was still in one piece. It didn't crumble.

"I'm afraid the candle is lit," remarked Rita.

"Tommy, you aren't evil!" cried Billy.

"Put, him in the dungeon!" demanded Tommy.

"Tommy, please take me!" begged Kimberly. "I'll go in his place."

"Very well," stated Rita.

She opened the door and Kimberly walked inside. Rita slammed the door and locked it.

"Tommy, you don't want to keep her down here!" explained Billy. "You love her and she loves you."

Tommy noticed that the green candle was under a glass covering. He still had zeonizer and communicator around his wrist. Tommy left the dungeon and went to the first floor. Billy followed him. Tommy went up to the second floor.

"Tommy where are you going?" asked Billy.

"To find a room to stay in," answered Tommy.

Tommy went to the west wing and found a room to his liking. It was large room. It had a bed, a place to work out, a private bathroom, a big closet, and a big window. Tommy sat the candle by his bed. He opened his closet. It was full of green, white, and red clothes. There were also jeans, khakis and shorts. At the present time, Tommy preferred green.

"Tommy, she doesn't deserve to be down there!" declared Billy.

Billy noticed that Tommy's eyes had a green glow in them.

"Billy, I can't bring her up now," explained Tommy. "If I'm the evil green ranger, I could hurt her again."

"You'll hurt her even more if you don't go down there and get her," begged Billy.

"Billy, we have to see what the side effects are," argued Tommy.

"If you don't want to be around her for awhile, it is fine," explained Billy. "Just put her at the other side of the castle. Some of the rangers could come and stay."

"You have to make them argee to not let Kim leave the castle and not to let her near me," ordered Tommy.

"Okay, we have an agreement," replied Billy.


	4. Kimberly's Reaction

Kimberly had been down in the dungeon crying for the past several hours. She couldn't believe Tommy was going to be the green ranger again. And she couldn't believe that he would leave her down in dungeon. She wanted to change out of the tight dress she was wearing and she wanted to get rid of the glass slippers she was wearing. She heard a noise. It sounded like there were people coming down to the dungeon. She heard a key turn in the lock and someone opened the door. Kat, Tanya Adam, and Rocky were there.

"We're going to take you to your room," stated Kat.

Kimberly followed them out dungeon. They went to the second floor and headed towards the east wing. They stopped at the last room in the hall. Adam opened the door. Kimberly walked into her room. It was a medium size room. It had a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a small bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kimberly.

"Billy talked with Tommy. He agreed to let you. But, we had to follow some requests," said Adam.

"What are they?" asked Kimberly.

"Adam, you should tell her,"suggested Rocky.

"No, you tell her!" demanded Rocky.

"I think both of you should tell her!" demanded Kat.

"I'll go first," said Adam. "First, Tommy requested that all of us came here. I'm in charge of making arrangements, Rocky is the person who patrols the castle, Kat is the maid and the head of the kitchen, and Tanya deals with fashion."

"We can leave to go to school, ranger duties, or to go home," stated Rocky. "But, you aren't allowed to leave the castle."

"And Tommy is afraid of the green candle," explained Adam. "He doesn't want you around him."

When Kimberly heard that she broke down in tears. Tanya looked at Adam.

"You could have told her in better way," stated Kat.

Tanya opened the closet. Inside the closet was jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts, tees, athletic outfits, and dresses. At the bottom of the closet there were different types of shoes.

"Kim,I can get you something to change into," stated Tanya. "What do you want?"

She didn't answer so Tanya pulled out a pink night gown and handed it to her.

"We can make you any type of clothes that you want," said Tanya. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Fancy outfits and dresses," answered Kimberly. "Either pink or green, I don't want them as tight as this dress."

"Why do you want fancy clothes for?" asked Kat.

"She wants them because she wants Tommy to notice her again," whispered Tanya.

"We'll see that you get your requests," promised Kat.

They got her a pink sleeveless knee length dress, a green sleeveless knee length dress, a pink strapless formal dress, a pink strapless prom cocktail dress, a green sleeveless cocktail dress, a pink strapless evening gown, a green strapless evening gown,a green sleeveless sheath dress, a pink strapless ballroom gown, a pink strapless prom evening gown (the skirt was long and touched the floor), a pink one shoulder evening gown, green sweat pants, a green sweat shirt, a green strapless sundress, a pink velour outfit, a green velour outfit, green pajamas, pink pajamas, pink heels, green heels, and sandals.

After they bought the stuff, Kimberly started only wearing green. She wore green heels, green formal dresses, make up, and her hair was always up in a bun. She wanted Tommy back. However, he never came around her. He avoided eating at the same time she did, and he avoided running into her at all times. Several weeks had passed and neither one of them had seen each other.

She knew he wasn't in the east wing. One day, she decided that she was going to go look for him. For the first time in weeks, Kimberly decided she wasn't going to wear a lot make up, formal dress, or have her hair up. Instead she put on jeans, and light pink long sleeve tee. She left the east wing and began to walk around the castle.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in his room. He was lifting weights. He was dressed in green sweat pants and a green muscle tee. Billy visited him often. Most of the time, Billy tried to convince Tommy to change his mind.

"Tommy, you've been here for over a month," stated Billy.

"And?" asked Tommy.

"And, you're not being fair to Kim," declared Billy. "You asked that she doesn't leave the castle. But, you've been avoiding her. Ever since you've been here, she has been the only thing you have wanted to talk about."

"When I went to Florida, I went to be with her," explained Tommy." I wanted to see her compete in the Pan Global Games."

"Was that what she wanted?" asked Billy.

"I don't know," replied Tommy. "We took a walk, when I got to Florida. But, we were transferred here."

"You never found out what she wanted?" questioned Billy.

"She said she wanted to come back to Angel Grove," explained Tommy. "She wasn't doing good in her training. Her coach said if she messed up again, she was off the team. When I got there, I said I'd stay with her. I was hoping she'd be able focus on her training, with me being there."

"You never knew if it did any good or not," stated Billy. "Tommy, she's been gone from Florida for a month. I bet she's been kicked off the team."


	5. The West Wing

Tommy wondered if Billy was right. What if she had been kicked off the team? But, there was a chance that no one in Florida noticed she wasn't there.

"They may not even know she's gone," stated Tommy.

"That is a possibility," answered Billy.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was wondering if she had picked the right clothes. She wasn't sure, so she went back to her room and grabbed her green strapless evening gown. The dress was a light shade of green and the skirt was long. She also grabbed her make up kit, her green heels, and hair supplies. After she grabbed her stuff, she started heading back to the west wing. Once she found Tommy's room, she got into a bathroom and change.

Billy and Tommy were talking Kimberly. He was still having a hard time convincing Tommy to go talk to her. Tommy was still scared he'd turn into the evil green ranger.

"You haven't turned into the evil green ranger yet."

"But, I've shown characteristics."

"Like what?"

"The green glow in my eyes, wearing green all the time, and working out. Billy, I'm the red zeo ranger."

"Start wearing red again. And go talk to her."

Tommy went grabbed a pair of khakis and red Henley. He went into the bathroom and changed. He was like Kimberly. He didn't know if he had picked the right clothes. So he grabbed a back suit, a white shirt, a green tie, and black dress shoes. Tommy decided that when he got to the East Wing, he was going to find Kimberly's room. He decided after he found her room, he go into a bathroom and change. Tommy walked out of the room. He left his Zeonizer and communicator on the table with the green candle. Billy decided to wait in Tommy's room. He had no idea Kimberly was on her way to see Tommy. Kimberly looked all over the West Wing. All the rooms were empty. She noticed there was a bathroom in the middle of the hallway. She step into the bathroom to change. When she went into the bathroom, she missed running into Tommy. He left his room, as soon as she stepped into the bathroom.

She changed into her green strapless dress. Then she put on white stockings and her green heels. Kimberly plugged her curling iron in the wall and began to curl her hair. Once her hair was curled, she put on her lip stick, eye shadow, eye liner, and rouge. She had brought a tote to carry her other clothes in. She put her jeans, tee, socks, and tennis shoes in the tote. After she got everything in the tote, she began to search for Tommy's room. She found it at the end of the hall. Billy was inside. She was stunned to hear that. Billy was stunned to see her in a lot of make up and an evening gown.

"Kim, why are you dressed that way?"

"I wanted to impress Tommy."

"You just missed him."

"He probably didn't want to see me."

"Actually, he did. He left a few mintues ago."

"If he did, where is he?"

"He went to the east wing to see you."

She walked over to the green candle. It was still burning. But, it was still a good size candle, even though there was wax on the table. His communicator and zeonizer was on the table. His communicator went off. The others were fights cogs at the park and needed help. She dropped her tote by the table and put on Tommy's zeonizer. Kimberly morphed into the red ranger and teleported to the park. Billy grabbed her tote and left to go find Tommy.


	6. The East Wing

Tommy walked down the hall in the east wing. It had been the first time he had been in that part of the castle. He didn't even bother to go change into his suit and tie. All he had on his mind was Kimberly. He checked every room on each side of the hall. Finally, he came to the last room on the right hand side. He walked into Kimberly's room. She wasn't in there. Tommy didn't know where she went. He figured she was avoiding him. Tommy walked out of the room and headed back to the west wing. Billy met him at the stair case that headed to the first floor.

"She wasn't there."

"Tommy, she came to the west wing to see you. If you don't believe me, here is her tote bag."

"How'd you get it?"

"She stopped by the bathroom and changed. Tommy, she was in a green strapless evening gown, her hair was curled, and she was wearing a lot make up."

"Where is she now?"

"Your communicator went off. Cogs were at the park. She used your zeonizer and morphed into the red ranger."

"She wasn't suppose to leave. I don't want her to leave the castle."

"Tommy, you don't want to be around her. But, you don't her to leave the castle."

"Can you teleport her back?"

"No, I can't."

"Can you trace her?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Tommy, you need to go to her."

Tommy left the castle and headed to park. It was an half hour walk. When he finally got to the park, Kimberly was the only person there and she was laying at the entrance of the park. She looked tired and week. Tommy walked over to her and flipped her over. Kimberly was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruising. He noticed her shoulders were bleeding. Tommy picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

When they were back in the castle, all of the other zeo rangers were there. They helped Tommy take Kimberly back to her room. Tanya got out first aide equipment to clean Kimberly's cuts and scrapes.

"I didn't know she used Tommy's morpher," confirmed Adam. "When I saw the red ranger, I thought it was Tommy. She fought the cogs okay and they chased her further down in the park."

"We thought Tommy had the cogs handled," added Rocky. "I didn't know that it was Kim."

"She doesn't need to be alone tonight," declared Tanya.

"Who is going to stay with her?" asked Kat.

They all looked at Tommy.

"You expect me to stay with her?" gasped Tommy.

"You went to Florida to be with her. Now, you won't have anything to do with her!" confirmed Kat.

Tommy's eyes began to glow green and the green ranger was standing in his place. He picked Kimberly up and left room. The other rangers followed him. Tommy went into an empty room towards the entrance of the east wing. He went into the room and locked the door. The room had a locker room, gymnastics equipment, a running track, a small pool, a rope to climb, and weights to lift. Tommy laid Kimberly down on a mat. He heard the other rangers knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" yelled Tommy.

"Tommy, you don't know what you're doing!" cried Adam.

"Bring her athletic clothes, so she can practice," demanded Tommy. "Also, pink only!"

Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Kat went back to Kimberly's room. They looked in her closet at the very back of her closet at the athletic clothes she had. Tanya and Kat gathered up her pink gymnastics crop top and matching pink gymnastics shorts, pink leotards, pink gymnastics pants, pink sports bras, a pink athletic tank top, a pink athletic long sleeve tee, a pink athletic short sleeve tee, a pair of pink spandex athletic pants, four pairs of pink gym shorts, four pink tees, tennis shoes, and two pink one piece swimsuits. They also gathered up some of her jeans, skirts, and pajamas.

They took all of her clothes back to the room that Tommy and Kimberly were in. Adam knocked on the door. Tommy came outside and got her clothes. He slammed the door in Adam's face and locked the door. They noticed Tommy was still in his green ranger suit. He even had the helmet on. Kimberly began to wake up. She was sore all over. She noticed Tommy was working out. But, she noticed he was in his green rangers uniform.

She ran over to Tommy. She had missed him so much. When she tried to hug him, he pushed her away. Kimberly couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Tommy, are you okay?"

He took off his helmet and threw it to the side. Tommy looked at her and his eyes were glowing green. She was still in her green evening gown. Tommy made her go change into her gymnastics clothes. When she changed he made her start practicing for the pan global games. Due to her injuries at the park, she wasn't able to do any gymnastics. So, he made her change into a swimsuit and start swimming laps in the pool. She was still weak and tired and couldn't swim laps. He had her get out of the pool.

Tommy opened the door and requested that Kat and Tanya brought her evening gowns, make up kit, curling iron, hair supplies, and heels. They went and got her pink strapless evening gown and her pink strapless ball gown. They handed Tommy the stuff and he slammed the door. Kimberly was still standing next to the pool her clothes were soaking wet. She had water dripping from her hair and suit. She saw Tommy had two of her evening gowns, make up kit, heels, and hair supplies. Tommy had Kimberly gather up her clothes and she followed him to the locker room. There a room inside the locker room. He opened the door and Kimberly walked inside. Inside the room was a small bathroom, a wardrobe, a place to hang up her evening gowns, and a place to store her gym clothes. There was also an air mattress, blankets, and pillows laying in the corner.

She put all of her clothes away in the proper place. Tommy had her follow him to a private room inside the workout room. Inside the room was a king size bed, a medium size bathroom, a closet, a small kitchen, and a small living room. The bathroom had a hot tub, a bathtub and a shower. Tommy had several of his clothes laying in the floor. He had Kimberly put all of his clothes away.

"Are you okay?"

"Kim, what is it to you?"

"We're friends. We've been dating for three and a half years. And we love each other."

"Kim, I never loved you."

"Tommy, you don't mean it. You're under a spell. You're the green ranger. Tommy, you're a good person."

"I mean every word of it, I don't love you, you mean nothing to me, I could care less about you, and I made a huge mistake when I started dating you."

She couldn't stand hearing what Tommy was saying to her.

"Tommy, if that is how you feel, we're through."

Kimberly slammed the door and went back to her room. Shortly after she left, Tommy was able to gain control back. He was out of his green ranger uniform. He was standing there in his khakis and red Henley. He couldn't believe what he had done. He knew if she was around him, he could hurt her and he did. He went to Kimberly's room and tried to talk to her. She slammed the door in his face. Tommy knew that he had really hurt her and didn't know how to get her back.


	7. Green Ranger

Tommy was really guilty over how he treated Kimberly. He didn't know how to react around her or what to do for her. Tommy asked Kimberly to have dinner with him and she refused. Kimberly spent most of the day doing gymnastics or swimming.

Kimberly was hurt and didn't want to interact with Tommy. She was cold most of the time because the small room that Tommy gave her was a mess. It leaked and the heating source was messed up. Tommy's room was prefect. He never thought of what her room was like. One night Kimberly couldn't stay in her room. It was pouring down rain and a thunderstorm was taking place. She changed out of her night gown and put on a pink athletic shirt and a pair pink athletic pants. The shirt and pants was made from spandex. She grabbed her tote bag, it still had her jeans, pink tee, and tennis shoes inside.

She laid down on a mat next to the balance beam. Tommy got up in the middle of the night and saw her sleeping in the work out room. He went outside to talk to her.

"Kim, want to come in my room?"

"No, I don't!"

"I'm really sorry about what happened?"

"No, you're not!"

"Kim, I really am. I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have wanted to stay away from me. And you wouldn't have said all those things to me."

"Kim, I was afraid if became the green ranger, I would hurt you."

"Tommy, you did."

"I know and I am sorry."

"When you were the green ranger, you were horrible. I don't know if I really know you."

"Kim, you do know me."

"I know you as the evil green ranger and the things you said."

"Kim, you know how much you mean to me."

"Like what?"

"Beautiful, you're my best friend and the girl I love."

"Don't call me Beautiful!"

"Okay, I won't."

"Tommy, want to know what I once thought of you?"

"Sure."

"You were my best friend, my boyfriend, and the person I loved the most in the entire world."

Before she could say anymore, her body began to glow in purple light. A purple ranger was standing in her place. The purple ranger looked like the evil green ranger. The only difference was the color.

"Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Thomas."

"Did you really mean what you said? When you told me what I meant to you?"

"No, Thomas. Do you know what I always thought of you?"

"What?"

"You were the last person I ever wanted to date. I could have had better. You fooled me and you were not the person you appeared to be. I never did and never will love you."

Kimberly regained control and she demorphed from the purple ranger. Tommy was really hurt.

"Kim you didn't mean what you just said. When you were the purple ranger."

Tommy and Kimberly were teleported to the command center. All of their stuff was there too. All of the other rangers were there. Kat had decided that Kim was a better fighter and wanted Kim to have the power of the pink zeo ranger. She decided that she wanted to help Billy in the command center. Kimberly got her own room down stair in the command center. Her room was very nice. It was painted pink. She had a twin bed, a closet to put her clothes in, a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. There was no sign of anything green or purple, which she loved.

Kimberly transferred back to Angel Grove High. She was glad to be back with her friends and being a ranger again. The only thing that she hated was that she had Tommy in all of her classes. It was the first of October and they were beginning the second grading period. Tommy had two weeks of home work to make up. In every class, there were small tables. Two people sat at each table. At the beginning of the year, all of the teachers let the students decide who they wanted to sit with in class. And that was their seat for the rest of the year. When Kimberly transferred back almost all of the seats were taken. In every class, Tommy sat at a table by himself. In front of him was Rocky and Adam. On his left side was Tanya and Kat. On his left side was Bulk and Skull. Behind him was Billy. All Kimberly's teachers remembered that she was Tommy's girl friend and they worked really well together. So, she had to sit by Tommy in every class.

One morning it was pouring down rain. She heard on the radio that people were advised to wear raincoats and carry an umbrella. Kimberly never replaced her umbrella when it broke. Kimberly tried on her pink raincoat and realized it was too tight and it didn't fit her anymore. She realized that she had something that she could wear. When she was in Florida, she bought a bright pink windbreak set. She wore her gymnastic clothes under it, when it rained down in Florida. Kimberly decided that she'd wear her pink windbreaker to school. She took it out of her closet. Kimberly looked for a top that she could wear with it. All of her tops were a lighter shade of pink and it didn't look right with it. She had only wore her wind breaker a few time and she never thought about buying a top she could wear with it. She continued to look through her closet. At the back of her closet, she found a white long sleeve athletic top. It was made of spandex and it was big and loose. Kimberly bought it to wear with her gymnastics shorts. But, she had never wore it before. She pulled it out of her closet. Kimberly put on her pants, top and jacket. She looked in her closet to see if she could find some rain boots. But, she didn't have any. So, she took out a pair of white tennis shoes. After she got dressed, she grabbed her school supplies and left for school.

Meanwhile, Tommy had over slept again. He only had a half hour to get to school. Tommy turned on the radio and listened to the news. He heard that it was pouring down rain and people were advised to carry umbrellas and wear a rain coat. He pulled out his raincoat and he heard a tear. His raincoat tore. It dawned on Tommy that it was old and he never did replace it. All of the umbrellas' were down stairs in the hall closet. And he didn't have time to look through the closet. He looked in his closet to see what he could wear. Tommy remembered that he had purchased a red windbreaker set at the mall. When he competed in swim matches during his junior year, all the team members had to buy an athletic suit to wear over their swimsuits. Tommy had trouble finding one in his ranger color. They didn't have one in white. And they didn't carry one in green. The only colors that were available were red, black, grey, or navy. Tommy choose the red one. He pulled out his red windbreaker suit. Tommy began to look through his closet to find a shirt he could wear. He pulled out a white long sleeve atheistic tee that he bought to go with it. Tommy put on his pants, shirt, and jacket. He didn't have any rain boots. Tommy grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes and put them on. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he brushed his teeth, he grabbed his book bag and left for school. He had no idea that Kimberly was going to have a fit when she saw they were wearing the same outfit.


	8. Time Travel

When Kimberly got to school, she noticed that everyone else was carrying an umberella or they were wearing a rain coat and rainboats. She was the only person who was in wearing a wind breaker. Luckily, her suit didn't have any lining it. She didn't have to worry about getting hot. Kimberly walked into the youth center and saw Tanya and Kat sitting at a table. She sat down and enjoyed them. Kat was wearing a pink tee shirt, jeans, and pink rain boots. She also had a light pink raincoat. Tanya was wearing a yellow tee shirt, a pair khaki pants, and yellow rain boots. She also had a yellow rain coat. Tanya and Kat thought she looked nice in a brighter shade of pink.

Kimberly heard a swishy sound coming down the hall. She looked up and Tommy walked into the youth center. He was dressed like her. She got up and went over to him.

"Tommy, did I give you permission to dress like me?"

"No, Kim."

"Why are you dressed like me? You knew my umberella was never replaced and my raincoat was too small."

"Kim, you never told me that."

"What is your excuse?"

"Kim, I over slept. All the umberella's are in the hall closet. I didn't have time to dig one out. My raincoat tore. When I got up, I only had time to get dressed, brush my teeth, grab my stuff and leave for school."

"What brand is your suit?"

"Adidas."

"Tommy, my suit is an Adidas brand. At least it doesn't look like mine. There are two vertical white stripes on each pant leg. It also has two vertical white stripes on each sleeve. And it doesn't have any lining."

"Kim, mine's like that too."

"I bought my suit down in Florida. I got it wear over my gymnastics clothes on day it rained. When I purchased mine, they had the same suit in yellow, purple, white, or light blue. I saw they had the same suit in the men's depart in red, black, grey, or navy."

"Kim, when I bought this suit I saw that they were selling the same suit in the women's department. I bought this because I was on the boys' swim team last year. It was after you went to Florida. We had to buy an athletic suit to wear over our swimming trunks. I had a hard time finding one in my size."

"Well, at least I am not wearing the shirt as you. I am wearing a white long sleeve athletic tee. It is big and loose. It's also made out of spandex. I got it to wear with my gymnastics shorts and matching crop top. They had them for men and women."

"Kim, I am wearing a white long sleeve athletic tee too. When I was on the swim team, they didn't give us a tee shirt to wear with our swimming trunks. So, purchased this shirt to wear with this outfit."

"I don't want to be dressed like him. I am going home and change."

"Kim, you don't have time."

"I'll go to my gym locker. I have pair pink gym shorts and pink tee."

Before Kimberly could leave the youth center, their communicators went off. Adam recommended they walked out in the hall to answer their communicators. Kimberly, Tanya, Rocky, and Tommy followed Adam into the hall. Zordon wanted them to teleport to the command center. When Rocky, Tanya, and Adam teleported to the command center. Just as Tommy was about to teleport, he noticed a time hole appeared behind Kimberly. He remembered that it happened to her once before. She traveled back in time and it took them awhile to find her. Tommy quickly grabbed her and hand. He gave it a tight squeeze.

"I didn't say you could touch me."

"Kim, there is a time hole behind us."

Both of them were sucked into the time hole and appeared at a beach. It was also pouring down rain where they were at.

"Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know and I wish you didn't have to come with me."

Tommy noticed that there was something glowing. They looked like rocks.

"Kim, do you see something glowing?"

Kimberly looked noticed that there was something glowing. She thought they were rocks. They both walked over to the rocks. One was glowing yellow and the other was glowing navy. Kimberly picked up the yellow rock and Tommy picked up the navy rock. They saw a girl in a purple rain coat walking up towards them. She asked them to come with her. They got in her car and she took them to the Amber Beach Museum. She opened a hidden entrance and the followed her inside.

The girl revealed her name was Kendal. She said they had been looking for a yellow and navy energem. Kendal told Tommy and Kimberly they'd be rangers on the dino charge team.

"We're already rangers!" declared Kimberly. "I'm the pink zeo ranger and Tommy's the red zeo ranger."

"The zeo rangers were back in 1996 and 1997," stated Kendall. "This is the year 2015. I've heard about the Zeo rangers. I read that the pink and red rangers were a couple. The energems bonded with you. Both of you have the same dinosaur. It is the saurolophus. I think it will be safe for you to use your zeo powers. "

"We used to date," corrected Kimberly.

"Kim, I was the evil green ranger and didn't know what I was doing. You became the evil purple ranger and didn't know what you were doing. We didn't mean any of the stuff that we said," confirmed Tommy.

"I read about the evil green ranger and purple ranger. They were two rangers who were in love and the evil powers made them quit loving each other. There is a green candle that made will cause the former mighty morphin green ranger to be evil forever if he doesn't find love and receive love in return. The evil purple ranger was created, when the former pink ranger used her boy friend's zeonizer to become the red ranger. It created an evil purple ranger. A purple candle was created. The one who became the purple ranger has to realize that she really did love her boy friend before he became the evil green ranger again. I believe it is talking about you two," explained Kendal. "I read that they could keep from turning into the purple and green ranger."

"Is there anything that you can do to prevent us from becoming the green and purple ranger?" asked Tommy.

"You'll have to spend all of your time together," answered Kendal.

"Meaning what?" asked Kimberly.

"You eat all your meals together, do all of your activities together, and live in the same place," replied Kendal.

"Kendal, we aren't even married," declared Kimberly. "And we don't have any where to stay."

"Yes, you do," replied Kendal.

She opened a secret passage. Tommy and Kimberly followed her. They walked through a small hallway. They came out in a living room.

"What's this?" asked Tommy.

"There is where you'll be living," replied Kendal." This place also has a kitchen, two bed rooms, two bathroom, and it has an indoor pool."

"We have an indoor pool?" gasped Tommy.

"Yes," answered Kendal."The yellow and navy rangers' dinosaur was a swimmer. Some of your powers will only work in the water. Both of you will have to be very strong swimmers. And some of your powers will only work if the two of you work as a team."


	9. Matching Clothes

"We don't have any clothes other clothes to wear," said Kimberly. "All we have is the clothes on our backs."

"We will take you shopping tomorrow," answered Kendal. " I forgot to tell you something. Another way to keep from becoming the evil green and purple ranger is if you dress the same."

"Why do we have to do that?" demanded Kimberly.

"You two share the same dinosaur and your animals spirits are the falcon and the crane," explained Kendal. "You two have to work together through everything. And your animal spirits share a strong bond. Just like the two of you once had."

"Kim, tomorrow we will go pick out yellow and navy clothes," stated Tommy. "We'll pick out clothes that we both agree on."

"I want to wear my own style of clothes!" ordered Kimberly. "It is bad enough that we came to school dressed in the same outfit. And we are wearing the same white athletic shirt! At least my suit is pink and his is red. I'd hate it if we had to wear the same color!"

Kimberly took off her jacket and threw it in the corner. She went into the bathroom. A few mintues later, she came out in a bath robe.

"Kim, where is your top and pants?" asked Tommy.

"I didn't want to be dressed like you. Tommy, I'd rather wear a robe all the time, instead of us wearing matching clothes!" yelled Kimberly.

"Kimberly, that won't be an option!" declared Kendal.

"Why not?" asked Kimberly.

"Your clothes will be purchased for you," answered Kendal.

"What will we wear?" asked Kimberly.

"You'll wear the same type of clothes that you wore when you came here. You will both wear the same colors. Both of you will wear yellow athletic tops and you'll both wear navy athletic pants. Both of you will get seven shirts, and seven pairs of pants. All of your undergarments will be white. And you will have white tennis shoes. Tommy will have a pair of navy swimming trunks with yellow trimming. You will have a navy one piece swimsuit with yellow trimming," answered Kendal. "You'll also have seven pairs of pajamas. You will have yellow and navy plaid pajama sets."

"Is all our clothes going to be made of the same materials?" questioned Kimberly.

"Yes," replied Kendal. "Your shirts tops will be spandex and your pants will be made of water-resistant material. It is the very same type of material that your red and pink pants are made from."

"Do we get a navy jacket?" asked Kimberly.

"No, just the pants," replied Kendal.

"Back in the 1990's you couldn't get the pants and jackets separate!" declared Kimberly.

"Now you can," answered Kendal. "I'm going to go shopping at the mall. When I return, I'd like for you both to change into your new clothes."

"What about our white athletic shirts, and athletic suits?" asked Kimberly.

"We will hang on to them for you," answered Kendal.

"It's bad enough that we're wearing the same clothes now! Now I have to wear the same color of pants and the same color shirt!" Kimberly said angrily. "And every piece of clothing we have will be the same. I'll have to hear him walk into every room. When we weren't wearing the type of pants, I didn't have to hear him walk into the same room."

"Kimberly, that's enough!" demanded Kendal.

She walked over to Tommy.

"I'm really sorry about this," apologized Kendal.

"It's not your fault," answered Tommy. "It's her fault. I thought I knew her, but I guess I really didn't."


	10. Yellow and Navy

Meanwhile at the command center, the rangers were had teleported back. They had been looking for the two missing rangers. None of them had any luck. They asked Zordon why they had been called to the command center.

"Rangers, Katherine has the opportunity to go the Pan Global Games again," declared Zordon. "She has accepted. Katherine has left for Florida to train."

"What are we going to do without a pink and red ranger?" asked Adam.

"We can't do a power transfer without their zeonizers," declared Alpha. "I'm afraid you three are on your own, until we can find them."

"We can handle King Mondo!" confirmed Rocky.

"Alpha and I will continue to search for Tommy and Kimberly!" answered Zordon.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly had gotten their new clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When they changed, they folded up their white top, pants, and jacket. They gave Kendal their pink and red suits and white top. She handed them six pairs of pants, six shirts, seven pairs of pajama sets, and their swim wear.

During the next several weeks, Kimberly gave Tommy the silent treatment. When they ate, both of them sat on different sides of the room. When they trained in the pool, they both were as far apart as they could get.

In the meantime, Rita and Zedd had meet Sledge. They learned that he wanted Kimberly. He didn't tell them why. Rita and Zedd agreed to help him. Rita and Zedd kept their wand and staff near by. They often spied on the two rangers. A few days later, Rita decided to drown Kimberly in the pool. She knew that Tommy and Kimberly weren't speaking and she thought he wouldn't help her.

They were still giving each other the silent treatment. Rita waited until they got in the pool and she waved her wand at Kimberly and made her weak. Kimberly began to sink into the water. Tommy noticed Kimberly was weak. He quickly swam to where she was at. By the time he got there, she underwater. Tommy dived under the water and brought her up the surface. He checked for a pulse and she didn't have one. Tommy started to do CPR on her. Tears were running down his face. He felt responsible because he had been avoiding her and for what he said to her. Tommy continued to do CPR.

Kimberly began to wake up. She felt tears hit her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Tommy had had been doing CPR on her. Even after she treated him so badly, he was still there. Tommy noticed she was awake and breathing. He stopped doing CPR. She sat up and tears were running down her face. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy's neck. She even kissed his neck.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry."

"Kim, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you."

"I shouldn't have treated you so bad."

"Are we friends again?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Are we still going to date or break up."

"We are still going to date."

For the remainder of the day, they spent all of their time together. That night when they got ready for bed, Kimberly was still upset about what almost happened in the pool. So, was Tommy. They didn't want to be apart that night. They ended up sleeping in the recliner. It was big enough to hold both of them.

The following morning, Kendall saw they were getting along. She let them go to the mall and shop. They each got several pairs of navy jeans,four navy short sleeve tees, four navy long sleeve tees, four navy polos, four yellow short sleeve tees, four yellow long sleeve tees, four yellow polos, a navy cable sweater, a yellow cable sweater, a navy track suit with yellow and white trimming, a pair of yellow track pants, a pair of navy track pants, a yellow athletic shirt, and a navy athletic shirt.

Kendall let them get red and pink clothes, since they were the red and pink zeo ranger. And white, since Tommy was the white ranger. They each got a white athletic shirt, a red athletic shirt, a few white tees, a few red tees, and a pair of red track pants.

Tommy purchased a white pajama set, a white polo, a few white tees, white dress shirts, and a white sweater.

Kimberly got several pink tees, a pink sweater, a pair pink track pants, several pink polos, a sleeveless pink knee length dress, a pink velour outfit, a pair of pink pajamas, a pink night gown, a pink ruffle skirt, a few pink dress shirts, a pink tank top, and a pink sweater both got a few pairs of tennis shoes and dress shoes, slippers, a pair of snow boots, a coat, a rain coat, and a house coat.

When they got back to their place, they put all of their new clothes in their closet. They changed into jeans, and a yellow tee. Kendall heard Kimberly complain about the idea that they had to still wear the same type of clothes. Kimberly didn't like it when she heard Kendall ask them to wear more yellow and navy, since they were navy and yellow rangers. It was clear Kimberly preferred pink over yellow.


	11. Kimberly's Secret

A few days after Tommy and Kimberly got back together, Kimberly began to wonder if she should tell Tommy she was wanting to be in Kat's place. She finally had a chance when Tommy woke up with a head cold and couldn't train. He had cold chills and was very tired. Kimberly suggested that they spent the entire day in the hot tub that was in the main bathroom. Tommy changed into a white athletic shirt and his navy shorts. Kimberly changed into a pink athletic shirt and a pair pink shorts. Before they went into the hot tub, they both got their robes and another set of pajamas. They also grabbed towels to dry off on. Then they got into the hot tub.

It was the first time they had ever got into the hot tub. The hot tub wasn't very big and it was big enough to hold only two people. It sat in the corner of the bathroom. Kimberly turned the jets on the tub began to fill up.

"Do you think we will make it back to our time?"

"Beautiful, I hope so. I hope Tanya, Rocky, and Adam are doing okay. It must be hard fighting King Mondo with out us. I miss being with the zeo rangers."

"When I was in Florida, I missed being a ranger. I often wished I was in Kat's place."

"What do you mean you wanted to be in Kat's place?"

"I wasn't happy down in Florida. Training for the Pan Global Games were too demanding. We had to practice from 6AM to 10PM. The coach was very strict and demanding."

"That is why you sent the letter?"

"It is. I missed being with you all the time and us being rangers together."

"Kim, when I came to Florida, I was going to stay with you, if you decided to stay. If you decided to come back to Angel Grove, I was going to help you pack up all of your stuff and help you move back."

"I was hoping when you came to Florida, we could spend more time together. But, then the green candle incident happened. And it almost tore us apart. We didn't spent any time together, until the incident in the pool."

"We're spending more time together now. Kim, Kendall told me that there is a winter formal coming up next week. And I was hoping you'd go with me."

"I'd love too. We could go shopping together and pick out the clothes we're going to wear."

"We could do it now."

"Tommy, you're sick. And it is raining outside."

"I'll dress warmer."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Kim, I've never wore the navy windbreaker suit with the yellow and white trimming. I thought I'd wear that."

"Tommy, we both came into school in our windbreaker suits on a day it was raining. It was on the last day we were in Angel Grove back in 1996."

Tommy got out of the hot tub and dried off. He put his robe on went to his room. When he got to his room, he took off his wet clothes. He put his robe back on and opened his closet to get his clothes. He pulled out his windbreaker suit and navy rain boots. Tommy looked through his closet to find a top to go with it. He pulled out a white turtle neck.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was getting ready. She had the same navy windbreaker suit with the yellow and white trimming. The last time she went shopping with Tommy, they saw the same suit was offered in the men's and women's department. They had decided that they would both buy one because it had both of their ranger colors in it. And it had white, which was one of Tommy's colors. Kimberly decided that she was going to wear it because Tommy said he was going to wear his. She pulled her suit out of the closet. Since it was raining, she got out her navy rain boots and pink raincoat.

Kimberly couldn't decide which top, she was going to wear. She walked into Tommy's room to ask him what he though would go with it. When she walked in, he had his suit and white turtle neck laying on the bed. Tommy was standing there in his robe and slippers.

"Kim, what do you think? Do you think it will be warm enough?"

"It should, since it has lining in it."

"What are you wearing?"

"The same outfit as you. I just couldn't find a top to go with it."

Tommy left his room and walked into Kimberly's room. Her closet was still open.

"What color did you have in mind?"

"White."

Tommy looked through her closet to find some white tops. She didn't have very many. He went back into his room and he had a smaller white turtle neck in his hand.

"Tommy, why do you have a smaller size for."

"Actually, I bought two white turtle necks. I only wore this one only once. When I put wore it, I spilt grape juice on it. I had to change. I put it in the laundry to try to get the stain out. When I put it in the drier, I didn't read how to dry it correctly. When I got it out of the drier, it was a smaller size. I can't wear it any more. It looks like it is about your size."

"Tommy, I'll take it. Step out so I can try it on."

Tommy stepped out of the room. Kimberly took of her robe and up on her undergarments. Then she tried on the shirt. It fit her perfectly. She put on her windbreaker suit, then she slipped on her navy rain boots. Once she was dressed she opened the door.

"Tommy what do you think?"

"You look beautiful. I'm going to go get dressed."

Tommy left her room and went back into his room to get dressed. A few minutes later, Tommy came out of his room. Kimberly noticed he was wearing his black raincoat that he bought. She slipped on her pink raincoat and grabbed an umbrella. Tommy and Kimberly left the base and headed to the mall.


	12. Heckyl

Tommy and Kimberly walked a few blocks to the mall. Even though it was pouring down rain, Tommy enjoyed the walk. Kimberly was walking closer by him, since they were sharing the same umberella. And she also held his had. That was something he had missed.

When they got into the mall, they went straight to clothing stores. Kimberly already decided that she was going to wear pink. As she went in she saw shoes were on sale. She looked at the shoes and fell in love with a pair of pale pink ankle strap sandals. The sandals had heels and they were open toed. There also a pink satin rose at the point of the sandals. Kimberly ended up buying the sandals. She went to look for a pink dress. She wanted her dress to have a long skirt. And she wanted it to be the same color as the sandals she bought. When she was looked for a dress, she saw a pale pink strapless floral glitter ballgown dress. The dress had enough padding and Kimberly liked that. She wouldn't have to find a strapless bra to go with it. She always had a hard time find one that wasn't too tight, when she wore a strapless dress.

Tommy had finished picking out his clothes. He picked out a black tux, white shirt, and red bow tie. He saw Kimberly had picked out her dress. Kimberly walked over to Tommy and told him she was going to try the dress on. He stood outside the dressing room. When she was dressed, she walked out to see what Tommy thought. Tommy nearly fainted when he saw her in the dress. He always thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. But, when he saw her in her dress, she looked even more beautiful.

After she got Tommy opinion about the dress, she went back into the dressing room and changed back into her windbreaker. When she was dressed, they paid for their clothes. A boy with dark hair checked them out. Tommy and Kimberly noticed that he had a little bit of blue hair in his bangs. On his name tag it read "Heckyl." After Tommy and Kimberly checked out, Heckly stood and watched them walk out.

He had heard from Sledge, Rita, and Zedd that two of the zeo rangers were now in Amber Beach. He remembered that they said the boy was tall, had shoulder length brown hair (which was usually in pony tail), he always tried to wear white, red, or green. He remembered they said the girl was petite, had shoulder length brown hair, always wore pink and she was usually seen with the boy that they described. He saw Kimberly was in a pink raincoat and it dawn on him, that Tommy and Kimberly were they two that Sledge, Rita, and Zedd described.

Heckyl quietly left the store to go find Tommy and Kimberly. He decided he was going to follow them and see if they would lead him to the dino charge base. Heckyl knew it wouldn't be hard locating them in the mall because of Kimberly's pink rain coat. Another reason why it wouldn't be hard to find them was because they were both had on a navy windbreaker suit with yellow and white trimming, and they were both were a white turtle neck.

He walked around the mall, hoping that he wasn't too late in finding them. Just as he was about to give up he heard a loud swishy sound. Heckyl looked up and saw Tommy and Kimberly walk past him. They were headed to the exit. He began to follow them. Heckyl made sure he wasn't seen and let them get ahead of him. He kept an eye on Kimberly's pink raincoat and he followed the swishy sound. Heckyl followed them all the way to the dino charge base. He got inside the base and stayed out of sight. Heckyl watched them walk through a secret passage. He followed them and saw that the secret passage lead to a small apartment. Heckyl knew that was where Tommy and Kimberly was staying.

Heckyl went back to Sledges base. He saw Rita, Zedd, and Sledge were all sitting at a table.

"Well, did you find the base?" asked Sledge.

"Yes, and we have more great news!" cheered Heckyl.

"What's that?" asked Zedd.

"Those two zeo rangers are living inside the base. I found a secret passage in the base and followed them to a small apartment. I wasn't seen!" declared Heckyl. "The base is under the Amber Beach Museum."

"How where you so lucky?" asked Rita.

"They were both dressed in clothes that are out of style," answered Heckyl.

"What were they wearing?" asked Sledge.

"Both of the wearing a white turtle neck and they were both in navy windbreaker suits with yellow and white trimming," smiled Heckyl. "Those suits have been out of style for so long because of the loud swishy sound they made."

"They aren't familiar with fashion trends in 2015," added Rita. "We came from the year 1996. They are only familiar with the fashion trends from the 90's."

"What are we going to do know that we know where the base is?" asked Heckyl.

"We aren't going to destroy it," declared Sledge. "Instead, I'm going to go to the dino charge base and capture the pink zeo ranger. Once I have her, I'm bringing her here."


	13. Tommy's Anger

They had waited a week for the winter formal. It was finally the day, of the winter formal. Kimberly woke up that morning and realized she was going to have a very busy day. She was going to nail salon to get her nails painted. She was going to go to the beauty shop and get her fixed. Kimberly got out of bed and opened her closet. She pulled out a pink tee and pair black jeans. Kimberly decided that she was going to go ahead and put on her pale pink ankle strap sandals. She pulled out her pink dress and laid it on her bed. When she went to the kitchen, Tommy was already up. He was in a red tee and red track pants. Tommy had fixed breakfast for them both. After they had breakfast, Kimberly went back to her room to get her coat. Before Kimberly left, she kissed Tommy and told him she loved him.

It had been a long time, since Tommy heard Kimberly say "I love you." He was really looking forward to formal that night. Due to their ranger duties and training, they didn't get to go on a date for a long time. For time to pass by faster, Tommy went to the beach to play a game of Frisbee with Tyler, Koda, Riley, and Chase.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was at the mall getting her nails done. She requested that her nails were painted pale pink to match her shoes and dress. After he nails were done, she went to get her hair done. Kimberly took a pink button down shirt to the beauty shop. She had decided that she was going to have her have hair curled and up in a bun. Kimberly was trying to let her bangs grow out since she left for Florida; she now had long bangs that were almost the same length of her hair. She decided that she wanted part of her hair up and part of it down. About two hours later, Kimberly's hair was finished. All of it was curled and twisted up into a bun. Her long bangs were curled and were left down. She was very satisfied with her.

Kimberly left the beauty shop and returned back to where her and Tommy were staying. When she got back it was only 3:30 PM. She had five hours left until the winter formal. When she walked in Tommy still wasn't there. She found a note on the table.

 _Kim,_

 _I'll be back around 5 PM. I know we haven't been able to go on a date for a long time. I was hoping that we could go to a formal restaurant before we go to the winter formal. Please be ready to leave by the time I get back. When I get back, please allow me twenty minutes to change into my tux. After I get ready we will leave. No one else is going to be joining us. It is just going to the two of us._

 _Tommy_

 _PS I bought you a pearl necklace and pearl ear rings to wear to the formal. They are on your dresser._

Kimberly knew Tommy often ran a little late. She decided to lay out his black tux, white shirt, red bow tie, and black dress shoes on his bed to save time. After she laid his clothes out, she went to her room to get ready. She got out her make up kit and started putting her make up on. She put on pink lip stick, pink rouge, black eye liner, and pale pink eye shadow. After she put her make on, she got out her dress. Kimberly took of her shirt, bra, and jeans. After she had undressed, she put on her dress. The padding made the dress more comfortable. She was really glad she didn't have to buy a strapless bra. Kimberly put her pink ankle strap sandals back on. She looked at the clock and it was only 4:15. She turned on the TV. When she sat down, she realized she had forgotten to put on the pearls Tommy left her. She went back to her room to go put on her pearl necklace and pearl ear rings.

Sledge appeared in the dino charge base. It was empty and he went to find Kimberly. He walked through the small apartment and saw her putting on her ear rings and necklace. He walked up behind her and she didn't even notice he was too tired. Kimberly felt a hand cover her mouth and she felt something grab her. She tired to get loose, but Sledge had her in a tight grip.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Riley, Chase, Tyler, and Koda were headed back to the base. Tommy went through the secret passage to go get ready for the winter formal. He was excited to see what Kimberly would look like in her dress, make up, and her hair fixed. When he got into the apartment, it was empty.

"Kim, I'm back!"

She didn't answer. He knocked on the bathroom door. He opened the door and it was empty. Tommy checked the other bathroom and it was empty. He walked into his bedroom and saw she had laid out his clothes.

"Beautiful, I'm home!"

She didn't answer. Tommy walked into Kimberly's bed room. It was trashed. He found her set of ear rings laying on the floor. He found a piece of paper laying on her bed. He picked it up and saw there was a note written on it. He read the message.

 _Tommy,_

 _Kimberly is with us. Heckyl told us where to find you. He followed you two home on the day you went shopping at the mall. He recognized you by the description that that Rita and Zedd gave him, your girl friend wearing pink, and tracksuits you were both isn't 1996, it is 2015 and you need to be more familiar with fashion trends. The type of tracksuits you both were wearing have been out of style for over a decade. No one wears tracksuits that make the swishy sound. It came in handy for Heckyl, that is partly how he was able to find where you were staying. Your girl friend is with me, Rita, Zedd, and Heckyl. We're making her feel at home._

 _Sledge_

Tommy looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the same type of trackpants that were described in the letter. Tommy was so mad and angry he tore his pants and shirt of his body. He was standing there in red boxer shorts. Tommy dropped to his knees and screamed. Then he started sobbing. Koda, Riley, Chase and Tyler heard him scream. They walked into the apartment and went into Kimberly's room. They saw Tommy on his knees sobbing.


	14. The Mirror

Koda, Tyler, Chase, and Riley saw the room was trashed. Tyler saw a piece of paper wadded up. He straightened it out and read the note.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry," said Tyler. "We'll find her."

Meanwhile, Kendall and Shelby walked into the base. Kendall got a reading from 1996. It was from the city of Angel Grove. Zordon had contacted them. The zeo rangers had found away to get Tommy and Kimberly back to their own time. The portal was going to open at mid-night.

"I bet Tommy and Kim will be glad to hear that they can go home," stated Kendall. "They will still get to go to the winter formal. The formal ends at 11:30, we'll have to have them leave at 11 to make it back on time."

Shelby noticed a piece of paper on laying on the table. She picked up and read it.

 _Tommy,_

 _A portal will be open at the beach near the shore line at 6:30._

 _Heckyl_

She showed Kendall the note. Kendall read it and went to find Tommy. When they walked into the living room, all the boys were there. Tyler gave Shelby the note that Tommy had. She read the note and realized Heckyl found the base. She handed Tyler the note she found. He read it.

"Where is he?" asked Kendall.

"He went into his room to get dress. Tommy was so mad he tore his clothes of his back," stated Koda.

Tommy walked into his room to get dressed before he went for Kimberly. He put on his black tux, white shirt, red bow tie, and dress shoes. Then he pulled his hair back. He walked back into the living room. Tyler handed him the note. Tommy quickly read the letter.

"I'm going to the beach," confirmed Tommy.

"Tommy, we heard from Zordon and they found away to take you back to your own time. The portal opens at midnight," said Shelby.

"I am going after Kim," answered Tommy. "I don't want to go home without her."

"It may take awhile for them to open up another portal," warned Shelby. "And there's a chance they may never be able to open up a portal again."

Tommy didn't answer. He took off running and left the beach. It was nearly 6:30. He walked along the shoreline and saw a portal open. Tommy quickly walked through the portal and it closed. He came out in an empty hallway. Tommy walked down the hall and saw a door with bars on the window. Next to the door was a key. Tommy grabbed the key and put it in the lock. He heard a click and he opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, someone threw their arms around him. It was Kimberly. She was still dressed in the clothes that she was going to wear to the winter formal. Tommy thought she looked really pretty.

"Let's get out of here before we get caught," said Tommy. "Kendall heard from Zordon. At mid-night a portal will open and we can go home."

He took hold of her hand and they quietly walked out of the cell. Tommy shut the door and put the key back on the hook. They started to look around for a portal. They didn't get very far because they were surrounded by Rita, Zedd, Sledge, and Heckyl. Rita had a mirror in her hand.

"Heckyl, your plan worked," gasped Rita. "Tommy came and we let him find Kimberly."

She held up the mirror. Tommy pulled Kimberly close and held her tightly.

"What's the mirror for?" asked Zedd.

"It's a rare mirror. I've been looking for this mirror for thousands of years," explained Rita. "Sledge had it and gave it to me. I'm using it on the two rangers. They will go to Mirror Land. Where everything is glass and dark. After they are in mirror land, we're going back to the castle that they found. We'll stay there awhile. As long as we are in that castle, no one can locate us."

She waved the mirror, Tommy and Kimberly were transported to Mirror Land. It was very cold and dark. Tommy noticed Kimberly was cold. He took his jacket off and gave it to her. She put it on. He held out his hand and she took hold of it. They began to walk around. There were glass walls every where. It looked they were in a maze.

"How long will we be here?"

"I don't know, Beautiful."

"Tommy, they made everything too easy. They basically let you find me. Then this happens. You missed your chance to return home."

"Kim, I wasn't going home without you. I told the others I'd rather spend the rest of my life in the future and have you. Instead of returning home without you."

"What are we going to do know?"

"Find away out."

"It may take days, weeks, or months until we find away out. It may be longer."

"Kim, I promise I will take care of both of us. Some way, I'll see we find food, water, and shelter."

"What about clothes? There isn't a mall anywhere near by."

"I'll find materials that we can make clothes out off."

They were both really tired. They stopped and sat down to rest of the night. Several hours later they woke up. Their clothes were shredded. Where they had rested had shards of glass. Kimberly hair had fallen out of the bun. Tommy found two shells, some rope, and a lot of grass. He made Kimberly a top out of the shells and he made them both grass skirts. Tommy had poked holes in the shells so he could up the robe through the holes. He had helped her put on the top. He tied it in the back and he tied two pieces of rope together for Kimberly to slip over her neck. They both put the grass skirts on. Their shoes were ruined and Tommy couldn't find anything to make shoes out of. They had to go without shoes. The glass floors were very cold. Kimberly's shell top wasn't very comfortable and the grass skirt was itchy.

"Kim, I'm sorry I couldn't make your top out of something else."

He noticed Kimberly had wrapped an arm around his waste and was walking very close to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tommy, my clothes are uncomfortable, I'm cold, hungry and tired."

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist. He was cold too. She was probably a little warmer than he was because she had a the shell top and the grass skirt. Tommy was only wearing the grass skirt.

"Kim, I feel the same way you do."

"When things like this happens to me, my best friend and the person I love the most is always the person who comes with me."

"Kim, I feel the same way. All I have is my best friend."

He pulled her into a tight hug.


	15. Mirror Land

They had spent nearly a week in Mirror Land. Within the last few days, Tommy was able to find them from fruit from a tree, water from a spring, and shelter in a cave one night, during a storm. Kimberly had been panicking almost every night that they had to sleep in the open. Which didn't surprise Tommy any, because she had panicked when one of the shells on her top cracked. Tommy had found coconuts and made her a top out of a coconut. He used the same techniques that he used, when he made the shell top. She complained more about the coconut top because it wasn't flat like the shells.

Their grass skirts were almost worn out. Tommy was beginning to search for more grass to replace their skirts. One night Tommy found some logs and two sticks. He was able to build a camp fire. Another thing Tommy found was two animal skin blankets. They could stay warm that night. He had found a spring and fruit tree close to the camp fire. However, he didn't have any luck finding any tall grass. He had searched for hours. Tommy knew he'd have to tell Kimberly there wasn't any tall grass near by. When he got back to the camp fire, Kimberly was waiting for him?

"Find any tall grass?"

"Beautiful, I didn't. I am very sorry."

"Tommy, these skirts aren't going to hold up much longer."

"Kim, I am aware of that."

"The skirts are wearing out. The ropes that you strung holes through in the coconuts are wearing out. Tommy, do you realize that they will eventually wear out and could fall off?"

"Beautiful, I am aware of that."

"What will you do when I can't wear coconut top anymore? And when we can't wear the grass skirts anymore? They are barely holding up."

"Kim, I honestly don't know what we'll do then."

"Tommy, I don't want to us to walk around.."

Tommy knew what she was going to say. He wrapped his arms around her. Kimberly started crying. He realized that Kimberly felt the same way he was feeling.

"Kim, I know how you are feeling. I feel the same way. The grass skirts that we've been wearing are itchy and uncomfortable. I feel cold all over. I know the shell top and coconut top is uncomfortable."

"Tommy, are you trying to say that you also feel nude?"

"Yes, Beautiful."

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Ever since we've put on the grass skirts."

Kimberly felt very awkward. Tommy was her best friend, her boy friend, the person she loved most, and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She looked at his chest. Ever since their formal clothes were shredded, Tommy had been walking around with out a top. He had scraps and cuts on his chest from trying to get their survival items. Kimberly had sores on her back and shoulders from the rope that was holding her shell top and coconut top together. Since they didn't have any shoes, they had stepped on small shards of glass. Both of them had sore feet and no first aide equipment.

"Tommy, when we get out of here, what are you going to do first?"

"Go to that castle that we stayed in?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"All of our stuff is inside the work room and in our bedrooms?"

"The rooms on the opposite sides of the castle or the rooms we had in the work out room?"

"All three of the rooms that you mentioned."

"In the room I had in the work room there was a small hot tub. When we get in the castle, we'll soak in the hot tub all day. Then we'll go to the command center and get the stuff that you had in your room. We'll get a high school diploma, even if we have to get a GED. We'll both go to the same college."

"Tommy, some day I hope we get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

"I want that very much, Kim."

He was still holding her in his arms. Kimberly kissed him on the side of check. Tommy got up and picked up the animal skin blankets and brought them to where they were sitting. He laid one down of the ground for them to lay on. And they were going to wrap up in the other blanket. After Tommy got the blankets, they sat against a glass wall. They sat really close together to stay warmer and so the blanket would cover both of them. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Then Tommy fell asleep. They slept peacefully during the night.

The following morning, Kimberly was the first one to wake up. She had strands of rope and two halves of a coconut laying in her lap. The coconuts had cracks in them and the ropes looked like they were broken. Kimberly realized what had happened. She woke Tommy up and he saw the coconut top in her lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she began to cry.

"Kim, I'm sorry."

"Tommy, I'm scared."

"Beautiful, what are you scared of."

"Of you seeing me like this."

Tommy pulled Kimberly close and kissed her.

"Kim, you are going to be fine. I was afraid of the same thing."

"You were afraid that we'd avoid each other if this happened?"

"Yes, Kim. I promise that will not leave you because this happened. You're my best friend and the person I love the most. And you are the only thing that I have. The only reason I've made it through mirror land for the past week is because I had you. Every thing will be fine."

Tommy folded the blankets up. He had one blanket in one hand and he had his free arm around Kimberly's waist. She had the other blanket in one hand and her free arm around Tommy's waist.

"Kim, as soon as I find more materials, I can make you another top."

"Tommy, it's okay. We need to focus on getting out of here."

"Kim, you were warm with the shell and coconut top."

"I was warmer than you. And I felt like I had more than you."

"Beautiful, why did you feel that way?"

"Because on cold nights you were colder than me. I am okay if I don't have anything as long as I have you."

Another week had passed by. Tommy and Kimberly had to fight the Night Terror Toad. They still had their morphers, but they didn't work in mirror land. They had to fight the monster on their own as a team. It was a hard battle, but they were able to defeat it.

It had gotten colder over the past week. They had to stay wrapped up in the blankets to stay warm. Their grass skirts were still holding up. They finally reached a beach. There was sand on the beach and it had a shore line. Kimberly felt her grass skirt fall off. Tommy felt his fall off too. They had the blankets wrapped around them. When they walked closer to the beach he saw a pair red swimming trunks and a pink one piece swim suit laying in the sand. Tommy put on the red swimming trunks and Kimberly put on the pink one piece suit. They head to the water and noticed the water was warm. They swam out a distance. The next minute they were in the castle's work out room. They were in the room Tommy was staying in. Both of them were in their formal clothes that they were going to wear to the winter formal. Kimberly's hair was curled and twisted in a bun and she had make up on. Tommy noticed there was a calendar in the room. It was the exact same date of when they were last in Angel Grove. Kimberly looked at the calendar to see what year it was. It was 1998. They had been away for two years.


	16. Count Down to Destruction

"Tommy, we've been gone for two years."

Tommy went and looked at the calendar. It was October of 1998, and a few weeks before his 21st birthday.

"We've been gone for two years."

They looked in the closet that was in Tommy's room. It was empty. They went into the looker room and enter the small closet that Kimberly stayed in. All of her clothes were gone too.

"Let's go look in your room down the hall."

They left the work room and walked down the hall. When they walked into the room that Kimberly stayed in, they noticed all of their clothes were laying on the bed or in the wardrobe. There were several suit cases. On the bed, there was a note.

 _Tommy and Kim,_

 _We heard that you didn't make it to the portal that was suppose to bring you home. We packed up all of Kimberly's stuff that was in the command center and brought it here. We heard Zedd and Rita were going to live in this castle, so we quickly got all of your stuff and brought it here. No one can enter this room but you two. Billy created a barrier to prevent Zedd and Rita from coming in here. Zordon learned that you were both trapped in a mirror and it was in this castle. But, there was no way to get you out. We learned you had to find the exit at the beach in mirror land. I hope you find this soon. There is a new team of rangers. They are the turbo rangers. We've passed on our powers. Rocky got hurt at a karate match and a boy named Justin took his place. When you two didn't come back we found two people who could take over as red and pink ranger. TJ Johnson is the red ranger. Cassie Chan is the pink ranger. I passed my powers on to a boy named Carlos. Tanya passed her powers on to a girl named Ashley._

 _Billy is now living on Aquatar with the alien rangers. Tanya got a record deal and is in New York. Kat won the pan global games and married a boy named Willie McKnight. He has an son named Conner who is about 11. Kat adopted Conner, since his mother moved on and had another family. I am going to college in LA._

 _Adam_ "Kim, does it have a date on it?"

"Tommy, this was written back in August of 1997."

"Want to get changed and we can go to my parents house?"

"We never got to go the formal or to the restaurant."

"Kim, we'll teleport to my house, drop our stuff off, and I'll take out to dinner."

They teleported to Tommy's house with all of their stuff. Tommy's parents were making dinner. They saw a flash of pink and red light. Jan and James saw Tommy and Kimberly standing in the living room. Both of them got a hug from Tommy's parents. Adam and Rocky had told Jan and James that Tommy was in Florida with Kimberly for awhile and they ended up having to go fight with another team of rangers in Amber Beach in the future.

"Has she been with you all this time?" asked James.

"She has," answered Tommy. "And no we did not sleep together. The reason why we are wearing fancy clothes is because I am taking her out to dinner tonight."

"We trust you two," added Jan. "We knew you wouldn't, until the day you are married."

"Is he going to purpose?" gasped Kimberly.

"Kim, I was going to do it at Christmas two years ago. After everything we went through in Amber Beach and Mirror Land, I realized we were focused on trying to survive and our ranger duties," explained Tommy. "We haven't had time to date for a long time. Your still the only girl I will ever want. I want us to have time to date. We aren't rangers anymore and we have more time together. I want us to be sure we're ready for marriage. I realize you don't have anywhere to stay I was hoping you'd stay here with me. If it's okay with my parents."

Kimberly looked at James and Jan.

"It's okay with us," answered Jan.

"What if my mother wants me to come to France?" asked Kimberly. "I don't want to leave Tommy."

"I don't want to loose her either," stated Tommy.

"If she does, we will put Tommy on the plane with you," added James. "We talked with your mother before you two left, back in 1996. She said that she realized that you weren't happy in Florida and you missed our son. And she felt bad because she couldn't make it to Florida much."

"You can stay in the guest room," said Jan. "We'll take your stuff up stairs. And you can unpack when you get back home."

Tommy and Kimberly left the Oliver house and went to the fancy Mexican Restaurant that Kimberly really liked. While they were eating dinner, they saw people were gathered around the TV. They quickly finished eating and went over to the TV. On the TV it was talking about Astronema giving the space rangers until the next morning to surrender. Both of them left the restaurant and went back to the Oliver home. They wanted to go down to help the space rangers, but Tommy's parents told them they could do it in the morning. They took their showers and got ready for bed. Tommy couldn't sleep and went down to watch the news. A few minutes later Kimberly joined him in the living room. Jan and James woke up, when they saw Kimberly had left the light on in her room. Jan and James went down stairs and saw them both asleep on the couch. They had the TV.

"I should have known," whispered James.

"I'm not surprised," answered Jan. "They were both rangers."

"I'll go wake them up," suggested James.

"It's 3 in the are finally sleeping," whispered Jan. "Why don't we let them sleep. We'll wake them up in the morning."

Five hours later, Jan and James woke up and came down stairs to cook breakfast. Tommy and Kimberly were still sleeping.

"Want me to wake them up?" asked James.

"When breakfast is ready, we will wake them up," answered James.

Shortly after breakfast was ready, Jan woke them up. Tommy and Kimberly ended up eating breakfast in the living room. They wanted to watch the news. When they sat down to watch the news, the space rangers had already revealed their identities and all of the villians had been destroyed. Astronema was transferred back into Karone and Divatox. They assumed Rita and Zedd were too.

A few weeks later, Tommy and Kimberly took their GED test and passed. They enrolled in college at Angel Grove University. Tommy decided to major science education and Kimberly decided to major in Physical Education. They lived with Tommy's parents, instead of living on campus. Tommy and Kimberly took all of their classes together.


	17. Passport to Paris

Tommy and Kimberly actually graduated from college at the end of the fall semester in 2000. They both took summer classes and attended all the college field trips to earn college credits. They were in their second semester of graduate was studying to be a science was studying dinosaurs. Tommy had learned that he was going to have to take an internship with Anton Mercer during the summer. He was dreading it, because he didn't want to be away from Kimberly all summer.

Kimberly learned that she was going to have to study a topic during the summer. She choose to study dinosaurs, since that was what Tommy was studying. Tommy waited for her to finish her swimming class so he could tell her. He sat on the bench near the pool. After class was over, Kimberly walked over to him. She was wearing a dark pink swimsuit. What was dripping from her hair.

"Kim, I've found out that I have an internship this summer with Anton Mercer. I'll be gone all summer. I want to take you. But,I was the only way you could go is if you were studying dinosaurs."

"Tommy, it turns out that I have to do a summer project. I'm going to study dinosaurs. I over heard your parents talking last night about the internship."

"That means you will get to go. Kim, we will be on an island all summer."

"I'm okay with it, I wanted to go with you. And I've also got some news to tell you. We're going on vacation during fall break."

"Who is going on the trip with us? Where are we going?"

"Your parents aren't going on the trip. We're the only ones who are going to Paris. My mother invited me to come fall break with her. She said you could come with me."

At the end of the week, they began to pack their suitcases. They packed jeans, tees, sweaters, pajamas, their cameras, and swimwear. On Sunday afternoon, Tommy's parents took Tommy and Kimberly to the air port. They were going to fly to New York and get on another plane to go straight to Paris. Tommy and Kimberly got to Paris on Monday afternoon. Caroline and her husband came to the airport to pick them up. They had never been to Caroline's house in Paris. When they got there they were surprised to see it was a big house. It had an indoor pool, a big dinning room, a hot tub in one of the bathroom's, and an art gallery (since Caroline's husband was a famous French painter). They lived next to a beauty shop and Tommy went to get a hair cut. When Tommy returned, Kimberly fainted. Tommy had cut his hair and had it spiked.

"Is she okay?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "This happens a lot."

He woke her up. Kimberly woke up and saw what Tommy did to his hair.

"Did you really cut your hair?" asked Kimberly.

"I really did," answered Tommy.

She wasn't too pleased with him for the rest of the day. They following morning, Tommy and Kimberly got up early. Both of them wanted to go to the in door pool. They got up took a shower, brushed their teeth and changed out of their pajamas. Tommy put on a white tee and a pair red shorts. Kimberly changed into a pink one piece suit. They walked into the room with the pool. It was about the size of the pool that community center had. There were inter tubes in the pool and a float lounge. Tommy and Kimberly spend time on the float lounge most of the morning.

 **Okay, I want reviews. In a few chapters we will be at the dino thunder part of the story. Rita and Zedd were not destroyed because they were in the castle. They will play a big part in dino thunder. Do you want them to team up with Mesogog? If you do, tell me why do. If you don't tell me why you don't. I'll take the highest number of votes and it will determine if Rita and Zedd work with Mesogog or not. Also do you want Goldar, Squatt, Babbo, Finster, Scorpina, and Rito in the dino thunder part. If you do, tell me why. And if you don't, tell me why. Please leave a review. I want inputs.**


	18. Short Vacation

While they were visiting Caroline in Paris, they had received a call from Tommy's parents. Trini Kwan was in accident and didn't make it.

"Caroline, I think they should come home," suggested Jan.

"Kimberly isn't going to take the news about Trini good. What happened?" asked Caroline. "Where was it at? When did it happen?"

"It happened on Sept. 3rd, which was on Monday. It took place on Interstate 5 between San Francisco and Los Angeles," explained Jan. "She was on her way to Zach and Angela's wedding."

"Was anyone with her?" asked Caroline.

"We don't know," answered Jan. "Jason called and told me."

"Does he know any of the details?" asked Caroline.

"He didn't say," replied Jan.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Caroline. "When do you want me to send them home?"

"I called the air port and heard there was a flight from Paris that was traveling non-stop to Angel Grove," stated Jan. "It leaves in the morning at 6:30."

"I'll have them on the plane tomorrow morning," confirmed Caroline.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were still in the pool. They noticed Caroline had been standing outside talking on her cellphone for over on hour. Both of them got out of the pool and dried off. They walked into the hall to see what was going on.

"They've just walked into the hall," stated Caroline. "I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Kimberly.

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I've been talking to your mom," explained Caroline. "She wants to you both home."

Caroline explained to that Jan had called her after she got off the phone with Jason. As soon as she mentioned what happened to Trini, Kimberly started screaming and crying. Tommy took it better than Kimberly did. He went up stairs with Kimberly to her room.

"I see you told them," said Jan. "Kim is going to want to be with my son 24/7."

"I figured that," remarked Caroline. "She knew Trini since they started school. What do you want me to do about tonight? She's going to want Tommy to stay with her all night."

"You didn't have to tell me. I know my son," declared Jan. "He really does care about your daughter."

"They can sleep in the living room or I can keep them where they are," suggested Caroline. "I will reinforce our rules that we talked about."

She got off the phone with Jan and went upstairs to Kimberly's room. They were laying in Kimberly's bed. Neither one of them had changed their clothes. Tommy was still in his red shorts and Kimberly was still in her pink one piece suit. They were both under the covers. She was still crying and Tommy was holding her in his arms.

"I've talked with your mother," stated Caroline. "Tommy, we have came up with an agreement."

"What did you decide?" asked Tommy.

"We both realized that Kimberly will want you to stay with her tonight," explained Caroline. "We are going to let you. You have to follow these rules. The door is going to be left open, I will come in and check on you both a few times during the night, and I better not find clothes on the floor. Am I clear?"

"We both understand," answered Tommy.

"Please change out of your wet clothes," instructed Caroline. "I don't want neither one of you to get sick."

Kimberly got out of bed, took a shower, and changed into a pink pajama set. After Kimberly took her shower, Tommy went into the room that he was staying in. He grabbed a pair of red pajama pants, and a red shirt. He quickly took a shower and changed his clothes. He went back into Kimberly's room and laid back down with her. As soon as he laid back down, she wanted him to hold her. Tommy held her for several hours. When it was time to go to bed, Caroline came in the room. Kimberly was asleep in Tommy's arms.

"How is she?" asked Caroline.

"Better," answered Tommy. "She's finally asleep."

"She's lucky to have you," smiled Caroline. "I couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

"I feel the same way about Kim," replied Tommy.

"I'm going to be getting you both up early in the morning," added Caroline. "Tommy, you need to get some rest to. Both of you will be on an airplane all day tomorrow."

Caroline turned out the lights. Tommy pulled Kimberly closer and kissed her good night. He quickly fell asleep. The following morning Caroline woke them up early the next morning. They ate breakfast and changed. Tommy changed in khakis, a red tee, and a red flannel shirt. Kimberly changed into a pair pink velour pants, white tee, and a pink velour hoodie. They packed their suitcases and Caroline took them to the air port. She hugged both of them good bye.

"Please take care of my daughter," whispered Caroline. "I wish that I could come with you. I don't think my boss would let me take off a week. I could call him and see if he'd let me come."

"We'll be fine," promised Tommy.

Caroline walked into the air port with them and they put their suit cases on the luggage ramp. Caroline hugged them both again.

"Kimberly, are you going to okay?" asked Caroline.

"I'll be fine," answered Kimberly.

"Kim, we need to get the gate or we will miss our flight," stated Tommy.

He held out his hand and she took hold off it. They began to walk through security check point and head to the gate. They got on the plane and took their seats. Both of them were tired because they didn't sleep the whole night. After they took their seats, both of them fell asleep on the plane and slept all the way home.


	19. Yellow Roses

They both made it back to Angel Grove late that night. James and Jan picked them up at the air port. They found out Trini was going to have a memorial on September 10th and it was going to be at the Rose Hill Memorial Park, in Whittier, California. Tommy and Kimberly went to the Memorial. Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were all there. There were yellow roses all over the place. Kimberly spoke at the memorial.

While Kimberly was giving her speech, Tommy was trying to find the right words to say. He was planning on proposing to her. Before they went Paris, he had went to the Jewerly store to get an engagement ring. He wanted the prefect ring. He wanted it to have pink and white stones in it. He wanted pink because that was Kimberly's ranger color and it was also her favorite color. He wanted white because that was his ranger color,when they started dating. He saw sterling sliver ring that had gems in the shape of two flowers. One flower had a pink gems with a white center. The other flower had white gems with a pink center. He wanted the box to be customized. He wanted the box to be pink on the out side and the inside to be white. The day before the memorial, he got a call from the mall to come pick up the ring. Tommy had been carrying the ring in his pocket all day long.

He started to practice what he was going to say to her. Tommy wanted it to be prefect because he only had one shot at it. He realized that until he came to Angel Grove, he didn't have any friends because he switched schools every year, due to his fathers job. He had to make new friends every year. None of them were ever loyal to him. She was the first real friend that he had ever had and she was his most loyal friend. Kimberly was also his best friend in the entire world, she was his girl friend, and she was his whole life.

While he was practicing, Rita and Zedd showed up. He was shocked to see them.

"I thought you destroyed!" gasped Tommy.

"We're still around," remarked Rita. "We weren't destroyed like the other villains' because we were in the castle. It's our home now and it has magic to protect the people inside it."

"What are you doing?" asked Zedd.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Tommy.

"It looks like he has a ring," gasped Rito.

"Is he going to propose to her?" asked Goldar.

"She won't accept the proposal," said Rita. "What is she going to do when she learns you can't father a child?"

"How did you know that I couldn't father a child?!" gasped Tommy. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"I know everything. We will see if she accepts your propsal," remarked Rita. "Your green candle is still burning you have four years left, until the candle is melted completely."

"The only way the candle will quit burning is if she accepts, she doesn't decide to call of the engagement, she doesn't back out of the wedding at the last mintute, and the candle will finally crumble after you've been married six months," explained Rito.

"You weren't suppose to tell him," yelled Zedd.

"Ed, the purple candle is no longer burning," stated Rito.

"I've told you a million times my name is not it Ed, it's Zedd!" yelled Zedd.

"Well, the purple candle quit burning when she realized she loved him," added Rito.

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" yelled Rita. "But, we'll see if she actually follows through and marries him."

Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Rito disappeared. If Kimberly married him, she wouldn't have a child. Kimberly saw him outside. She came running up to him.

"I've looking all over for you!"

"Kim, let me ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have a friend who is about to propose to his girl friend. And he has a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"My friend told me how much his girl friend means to him. He moved around every year and had to make friends every year. He never really had a real friend until he started high school. On his first day of school, he met a beautiful girl. She was the first real friend that he ever had and she is his most loyal friend. This girl is his best friend in the entire world and she's his whole life."

"He is about to propose to her. However, he is scared to. When he was younger he had to have emergency surgery. He had to have his appendix taken out. After the surgery, he learned he'd never be able to have a child. He's afraid his girl friend won't want to marry him, when and if she learns he can't father a child."

"How does the girl feel about him? What type of relationship do they have?"

"The girl feels the exact way about him. Her parents are divorced. One parent lives out of the country and one parent has another family. She is living with the boy and his family."

"Why is she living with him?"

"Her father didn't want her and her mother is out of the country. The girl didn't want to leave her friends and school. Her mother agreed to let her stay when she talked to a good friend of hers. Her friend let her daughter move in with them. Which was her boy friends mother."

"Does he have a ring?"

"He said he did. He said the ring was sterling sliver and it had two flowers in the middle. The gems are cut to look like flower petals. He told me one flower was his favorite color. And the other flower was her favorite color. He even wanted the box to be prefect and it was customized. The outside of the box is the girl's favorite color. The inside is my friends favorite color."

"Tommy, if the boy went to that much trouble to get a ring and box customized, he must really love her. I'm sure the girl would will say yes."

"What if she finds out that he can't father a child?"

"If I was in her position, I'd accept the proposal. I would be content having a happy life being married to my best friend and not having any children. Instead of having children and not being married to the right man."

"My friend is carrying the ring in his pocket and is waiting for the right time."

"Tommy, I am sure everything will work out fine between them. If it was us, I'd be content."

Kimberly wondered why they had that conversation. And it sounded a lot like her relationship with Tommy. But, she thought if he had a ring, he'd propose. So, she assumed it was another couple.


	20. Forever Red

During their spring break, Tommy and Kimberly went to resort in Angel Grove. Bulk and Skull were there at the resort. They were playing chess. The pieces represented the power rangers and the villains' that the rangers fought.

"Yep, I've seen it all." said Bulk. "Why, I even once met Lord Zedd and Rita."

"Yeah?" asked Skull. "So, did I!"

Tommy and Kimberly were laying out in lawn chairs. At the resort there was a pool, a spa, a golf course, a volleyball court, and a tennis court. Tommy had the ring in his pocket. He was getting ready to propose to Kimberly. She went into a bathroom to change so she could go swimming. Skull noticed he had a pink box in his hand.

"What's that?" asked Skull.

"It's a ring for Kim," answered Tommy.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" asked Bulk.

"That's the plan," replied Tommy. "I'm hoping she'll say yes."

"You know she will," reassured Bulk.

"Bulk, if she marries me, we will never be able to have children," said Tommy. " I can't father a child."

"It won't make a difference to her," reassured Skull. "Kimberly is crazy about you. One time in high school, she said you were only boy that would ever wanted to date. Bulk and I asked her if she wanted to have children."

"What'd she say?" asked Tommy.

"She said it didn't make a difference to her," stated Bulk. "She said she'd have a good life with you no matter what."

A few minutes later, Kimberly came back and was ready to get in the pool. She was wearing a pink bikini top, a pink swim skirt, and a pair pink flip flops. The top's neckline was in shape of a heart and it had straps. Her skirt had a ruffle trimming on it.

Kimberly sat down by Tommy. She saw him reach into his pocket. He put a small box on table.

"Kim, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

Just as he was about to propose, his cell phone rang. He answered it and it was Andros. Some King Mondo's generals were on the moon and were about to attack Earth. Andros wanted Tommy to contact all of the red rangers. They were going to go stop them from using Serpentera.

"Kim, I'll be back as soon as I can."

He quickly got up and left the resort. She took a seat in her lawn chair. She waited over an hour. Tommy still wasn't back, so she got in the pool. As soon as Kimberly got in the pool, she noticed there was a pink box on the table. She got out of the pool and walked over to it and picked it up and opened it. The inside of the box was white. There was a ring inside. It was sterling sliver and it had two flowers in the center. One flower was pink and had a white center. The other flower was pink and a white center.

It was the same ring Tommy had described at Trini's memorial. And the box matched the description too. And he had said his friend moved around every year and didn't have any friends, until high school. Tommy had moved around every year, until high school. Tommy had said his friend met a beautiful girl on his first day. Kimberly realized that he met her on his first day. And she remembered what Tommy claimed his friend said about the girl. Tommy had told her she was his first friend, most loyal friend, his best friend in the entire world and she as his life. Her parents were divorced and her mom was in Paris and her dad had another family. And she was living with Tommy and his family just like the girl. Tommy said his friend couldn't father a child. Kimberly quickly realized that Tommy had told her about himself and wanted to know what they'd do if they couldn't have children. It hit Kimberly that ring was for her. She noticed there was a piece of paper folded inside the box. Kimberly opened it and noticed there was something written on it. And it was in Tommy's writing. He had written down what he was going to say.

 _What I'm going to say to Kim_

 _Beautiful,_

 _I've known you since my first day at Angel Grove High. As you know, I moved around a lot every year. Every year, I had to make new friends. None of them were ever loyal. Kimberly, you were the first friend that I ever had and you're my most loyal friend. You're also my best friend in the entire world, my girl friend, and the only girl I will ever want. You found good in me when I was the evil green ranger, you supported me when I lost my powers, and you thought I was worthy to be the white ranger. When you went to Florida. I missed you like crazy. After I got your letter, I was going to stay in Florida with you. I know that we've been through a lot when I became the evil green ranger again. When we broke up, I though I lost you for good. I hated that you almost drowned in the pool, when we were in the future. I was so grateful that I was able to save your life. And I was thankful we got back together. When we were in Amber Beach, I was glad that I had you with me. I didn't know anyone and it felt like I had to make friends all over again. At least, I had my best friend with me, which made it easier. I have loved having you live in my house with me and my family. We've gotten to spend every birthday and holiday together for the past three and a half years. I want it to always be like that. Will you accept my proposal, and marry me? I've been keeping a secret from you. I can't father a child. I've known seen I had my appendix taken out. I hope it won't make a difference to you. I want us to have a good life together and I will know I'll never have to worry about loosing you again._

She dropped the paper on the ground and started sobbing.

"Kimberly are you okay?" asked Skull.

"The ring was for me," sobbed Kimberly. "He wants to marry me."

"I knew the ring was for you," admitted Skull. "When you went to go change, Tommy said he was going to propose to you."

Meanwhile, Tommy and the other red rangers had gotten back from the moon. He wanted to get back to the resort. Kimberly had been waiting for him all day. He was hoping she didn't find the ring yet.

"Thank you rangers," said Tommy. "You've done a great service to everyone in the universe."

"Don't mention it Bro," added Jason.

"I guess it's time we say good bye again. May the power protect all of you," stated Tommy.

Tommy began to walk away.

"Wow, so that was Tommy," gasped Cole. "He really is the greatest ranger."

They all laughed.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't go that far," joked TJ."I was the one who replaced him."

"I was the one who was doing all the work, while he was kissing on Kimberly," declared Jason.

"Alright,well, at least his haircut is regulation now, Right?" asked Carter.

"My Q-Rex would eat his Dragon Zord for lunch!" declared Eric.

"He didn't discover lost galaxies!" confirmed Leo.

"I changed history," remarked Wes. "Why does he have a fan club and I don't."

"I saved two worlds," remarked Andros.

"Did I ever tell you about getting baked by giant pizza?" asked TJ.

They all started laughing. Tommy drove back to the resort. He saw Kimberly was still there. She was still in swimwear. Tommy wanted it to be something she'd never forget. He wanted to propose to her by the pool. He went to the bathroom to change his clothes.


	21. The Ring

Tommy changed into a pair red swimming trunks. He took his camera out of the locker that they had rented to put their clothes in. Tommy saw a lounge float in the pool in the shape of a heart. He gave Bulk his camera and asked him to get Skull to lounge float to the side of the pool. Then he wanted Skull to take them to the side of the pool. Bulk followed the request and Skull went and got the raft. He took it to the side of the pool. Tommy grabbed the pink box.

"Kim, we need to talk, it may take awhile. Can we sit on the lounge float?"

"Sure."

As soon as they sat down on the lounge float, Skull took them to the center of the pool. Bulk took a picture. Tommy opened the box to get the piece of paper out. He was going to read what he wrote. The sun got in Tommy's eyes and he dropped the paper into the pool.

"Kim, I wrote out what I was going to say. It was prefect. You'll never know what I said. I don't remember what I wrote."

"I read it. I saw the box and I realized it was sitting by your lawn chair. It sound like it was the box that you described at Trini's Memorial. I wondered why you had it. I opened it and saw the ring. The ring matched the description of the ring you described to me that day. I remembered what you said about how you said your friend felt about his girl friend. It sounded like it was a lot like us. I put two and two together and realized the ring was for me. I saw the paper folded up inside and saw that you wrote out what you were going to say to me. Tommy, it was beautiful. You couldn't have said it any better. I cried when I read it."

Skull found the piece of paper in the water and saw it was still read able. He took it over to Tommy.

"Tommy, I guess you can still read it to her," smiled Skull. "It is wet."

Bulk took another picture. Skull had video tape the proposal, when Tommy started reading it again. After Tommy finished reading, Kimberly was crying again.

"Kim, will you marry me?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," sobbed Kimberly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Bulk stopped video taping. He zoomed in to take a picture of Tommy putting the ring on Kimberly's finger. They were right behind the sunset. After he put the ring on her finger, she moved closer to kiss him. Tommy was at the edge of the lounge float. As soon as she started to kiss Tommy, he wrapped his arms around her. Bulk took another picture. Kimberly moved closer towards Tommy. She wanted Bulk to get a picture of them closer together. Everybody knew Tommy was a forgetful person, he had forgotten that he was at the edge of the raft. He leaned back and lost his balance. He still had his arms around Kimberly and she was still kissing him, when he lost his balance, and they both fell in the water. Bulk even took a picture of them falling off the raft. They both swam up to the surface.

"Kim, please tell me that the ring is still on your finger."

She held up her hand and the ring was still on her finger.

Bulk called them over to the side of the pool.

"Let me take a picture of the ring," requested Bulk.

Kimberly held out her hand and he took a picture of the ring.

"The sun is setting," stated Bulk. "I'm sure Tommy would want a picture of you two behind the sunset."

She looked at Tommy. Kimberly knew that he would. She wrapped her arms around his neck. And Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. They were hugging each other tightly. Bulk took another picture.

"And I'm sure that Tommy will want a close up the kiss," smiled Bulk.

Kimberly pulled Tommy as close as she could and kissed him. Bulk took the picture.

"Bulk, could you put my camera in Kim's tote bag?" asked Tommy. "It's sitting next to her lawn chair."

He put Tommy's camera in her tote bag. Bulk and Skull left the pool. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the pool. She still couldn't believe he asked her to be his wife.

"So, when will I become Kimberly Oliver ?"

"We have our internship in six weeks and I will finish up my PhD next spring. And you'll have your student teaching in the fall of 2003, I was thinking next Christmas. I'll see you have a good wedding and it is prefect."

"Tommy, I don't care if we have a wedding or we end up going to the justice of the peace. All I care about is saying I do and us becoming officially married."

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't father a child? You had nothing to worry about."

"I was going to ask you after Trini's memorial. But, Rita showed up. She said you wouldn't want me if we couldn't have children."

"Rita, is a liar like always."

"The green candle is still burning. I have three more years left, until it burns out completely. The purple candle has crumbled."

"Who told you that?"

"Rito did. He said the purple candle was destroyed, when you realized that you really did love me."

"How do we destroy the green candle?"

"Rito said you had to yes, when I asked you to marry me, not end the engagement, we follow through at the wedding, and the candle will crumble, after we have been married for six months."

"Tommy, they are going to try to make sure it doesn't happen."

"I realize that. We'll have to make sure they don't get their way. We could live out in the country, where we wouldn't have any neighbors."

"We can't always ride together. I'll have to have a car too. I sold mine, when I went to Florida."

"We could have my dad take us to the Keya store. You could buy the car and we could ride back home together. When we get a place of our own, we could ride together. My dad could drive my jeep and my mom could drive her car to take dad back home."

"Then we could ride together where ever we went. We could take turns driving."

"I like the sound of that. When we go work with Anton, we'll be together 24/7. We have a double room. Your room is one side and my room is on the other. We will have the same bathroom, living room and kitchen. I've already promised my mom we won't make love, until our wedding night."

"What all do we have to take to the island, when we do our internship?"

"We can't take anything. Before we go, we'll have to change into lab clothes and special shoes. We will also be in lab coats. The only thing that they will allows is wedding rings and engagement rings."

"They will supply us with lab clothes, undergarments, and pajamas?"

"Yes, we'll have seven outfits. I've already requested that your lab clothes are all pink."


	22. Internship With Anton

A few weeks later, Tommy got a letter in the mail. He was going to be given an opportunity to finish up his PhD early. But, he was going to have to finish up at Reefside University. What was Kimberly going to say, when she found out? She'd want him to take it. But, he didn't want to leave her. Tommy was unaware that she had received a letter from Reefside University. She was being offered a chance to finish up her masters degree early. But, she didn't want to leave him either. One night they showed each other the letter that they received. Both of them were pleased that they were going to get to stay together.

"That means you'll be in Reefside," stated Jan. "It's a few hours away. What are you going to do?"

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other.

"We are going to take it," declared Tommy. "Yes, we're going together."

"I knew you wouldn't go without her," remarked James. "You are both are engaged."

"We've already got our roommates," said Kimberly. "Tommy is rooming with Billy. He came back from Aquatar"

"Billy started dating a girl named Haley. He really likes her," explained Tommy. "He recommend that Kim roomed with Haley."

They realized that they had to meet Anton in Reefside on the day of their internship. They had to be at Hayley's Cyber Café.On the day of their internship, Jan and James got up early and drove Tommy and Kimberly to Haley's Cyber Café. They met a girl named Haley. She had red long hair and seemed really nice. Anton walked in. He was carrying some clothes for them to wear.

"You must be Tommy and Kimberly," stated Anton. "My name is Anton Mercer. I've brought you some clothes to wear."

"What's the wetsuit and swim wear for?" asked Kimberly.

"The island is surrounded by water. There isn't any water near by. Everybody in the internship is required to wear a wetsuit underneath their lab clothes at all times," explained Aton. "If anything should happen, we have scuba diving gear to help you out, if you have to the leave the island."

He handed them some clothes. Tommy and Kimberly went into the bathroom to change. Kimberly changed into a pink one piece suit. She put on a pink wet suit over her one piece suit. Her wet suit was sleeveless. Anton had given her a special pair of jeans, a pink tee, socks, work shoes to wear in the lab, and white lab coat. Tommy changed into black swimming trunks and a black water sports tee. He put on a black wetsuit over his clothes. His wetsuit was also sleeveless. He put on a special pair of khaki pants, a black tee, a tan shirt, socks, work shoes to wear in the lab, and a lab coat. After they got dressed, they gave James and Jan their regular clothes.

James and Jan hugged them both good bye. Kimberly was nervous about being on an island all summer. She was scared of being on places where there wasn't any land near by. Kimberly felt safer knowing she'd be with Tommy all summer. Tommy and Kimberly got on a boat and it took off. It was going to take them to the island.

"What are we going to do on the island?" asked Kimberly.

"You're going to study fossils and study dinosaurs. You're project for the summer is to create dinosaur gems," explained Anton. "We heard there is someone by the name of Mesogog out there. I want us to have dino gems ready, incase we need a new team of rangers. I understand you were both rangers before."

"We were," replied Tommy.

"Your project will be to create the dino gems," stated Anton. "Terrance Smith and I will create tryannodrones. Both of you will be paid this summer. The money that you make will be sent to your bank accounts each week."

"What about clothes?" asked Kimberly? "Will we have more outfits?"

"Yes, you'll have seven pairs of jeans, seven pink tees, seven pairs of pink pajamas, and seven lab coats," answered Anton. "We followed Tommy's request. We made sure your clothes were pink. We had trouble find clothes in Tommy's size. The only color we could find was black. He will have seven black tees, seven pairs of khaki pants, seven tan shirts, seven pairs of black pajamas and seven lab coats."

"Why do we have to wear special clothes?" asked Kimberly.

"We will be messing with chemicals and the special clothes are made to protect you, incase you should spill anything on your clothes," explained Anton. "These chemicals are very strong and most people haven't worked with them. While, you are on the island, you can't have any contact with anyone that isn't on the island."

Both Tommy and Kimberly were both stunned. They were hoping that they could keep in touch with the Olivers and Kimberly's mom. They wanted to tell them everything that they were doing during the internship. However, they were okay. At least they had each other. Tommy didn't know what he would have done if he couldn't have any contact with Kimberly all summer. Kimberly was relieved that she able to go with him. She knew she'd be worried all summer about Tommy and would wonder why she didn't hear from him.

They finally reached the island, after being on a boat for six hours. There was a lab on top of the hill. Tommy, Kimberly, and Anton walked up several flights of stairs to get to the island. They climbed the stairs for 15 minutes. When, they finally reached the top of the hill, they went inside the lab. The lab was big and it had a lot of chemicals and scientific stuff. There were also lab tables. They met a man named Terrance Smith. He was dressed in all black. And he was also wearing a little bit of black armor.

"Please call me Smitty," requested Terrance Smith.

"Okay," answered Tommy. "I'm Tommy Oliver. And this is my fiancé Kimberly Hart."

"She is so beautiful," replied Smitty. "How long have you been together?"

"We've been dating since our freshmen year of high school," answered Tommy.

"And you never broke up?" asked Anton.

"Well, she got a chance to go to Florida to compete in the Pan Global Games," explained Tommy. "She was away for nearly a year. We were in a long distance relationship, while she was in Florida. She wasn't happy in Florida."

"She gave up the chance to be in the Pan Global Games?!" gasped Smitty. "She threw it all away. A lot of people try to get into the Pan Global Games and never get in. They'd do anything to be in her place."

Smitty gave Kimberly a very cold look. She instantly knew he didn't like her for some reason.

"It isn't what you think it is?" answered Kimberly. "Yes, you are in the games. But, you have to train for over 15 hours a day, you get little sleep, and the coaches are very strict on you."

"I thought they only train for seven hours a day," said Anton.

"My coach was different," replied Kimberly. "He was strict. He would not let us eat or got to bed, until everybody did a certain gymnastics stun perfect. And I don't regret leaving Florida."

"Kim, why don't we ask them to show us to our room?" whispered Tommy.

"Okay," answered Kimberly.

"We'd like for you to show us to our room," requested Tommy.

They followed Anton to their room. It was a double room, just like Tommy said. There were two bed rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. After Smitty and Anton left the room, Tommy and Kimberly sat on the couch in the living. Kimberly suspected that there was something wrong with Smitty. As soon as she met him, she instantly disliked. But, she didn't know why.

"Tommy, what do you think of Smitty?"

"I really don't know what to think of him. It made me mad, when he down graded you. What do you think about him?"

"Tommy, he gave me a cold look and I knew he didn't like me for some reason. I don't know why though."

"Kim, I got the same feeling. I am beginning to wonder if he doesn't like me either?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just got that feeling."

"Maybe we learn more about him over the next three months."

"Smitty, may be a very private person. He may not open up to anyone. Kim, we only have to put up with him for three months. And we won't have to mess with him again. I'm so glad that you got to come with me. At least I have someone I can talk too."

Over the next month, Tommy and Kimberly began to work on making dino gems. They could decide what colors they wanted to make. Kimberly suggested that they used the same colors that the Mighty Morphin team had. Tommy really liked the idea. They didn't know how the gems would turn out. Kimberly suggested that they made a black and pink gem first. Tommy made the black gem and Kimberly made the pink gem. They went to a mine to get a black, pink, red, blue, yellow, and white gem. The gems that they got from the mine were really small. They had to use special chemicals on the gems to make them grow. After the gems grew, they had to make up a special chemical so they could pour it on the gem. When they were starting the second month of their internship, Tommy decided that he didn't want just anyone to have the dino gem. He wanted the dino gem to bond with a person that they thought was worthy of becoming a power ranger. It took them a few weeks to make the potion. While they were creating the chemical, Tommy and Kimberly helped Anton and Smitty work on Tryannodrones.

Anton was please with their work and they got double pay each week. Tommy and Kimberly were only suppose to work in the lab for six hours a day. However, they wanted to finish up with the gems, before the internship was over. So, they spent six more hours in the lab. They were almost finished working with the gems. All they had to do was pour a chemical on all the gems to make them have a mind of their own.

Meanwhile, Smitty was working on an experiment to make himself more powerful. He went down to the basement and met a gold monkey and a skeleton. Smitty had never seen them before. He learned they were Goldar and Rito. Several years ago, he had seen them on TV. Rito and Goldar put an explosive item in the basement of the lab. They were successful, when they caused the command center to explode. So, they though they could be successful again. Smitty agreed to help them out. He helped them fix the device where it would go off in 24 hours, which would be 8:00 AM the next morning.

The next morning Tommy and Kimberly got up early to finish their gems. It was 5:30 in the morning. They took a shower, brushed their teeth, and got dressed. It was 6:30, when they got in the lab. They poured the chemicals on all six gems and let them sit for over an hour. Kimberly began to hear a loud ticking sound.

"Tommy, do you hear anything?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What do you think it could be?"

He heard the device say 30 minutes until self-destruction.

"Kim, I think the island is going to explode. We need to grab the gems and get out."

Kimberly looked around to see if she could find something to put the gems in. She saw a cross bag hanging on a hook and she grabbed it. It was empty and she put the gems inside. Tommy was looking around for the scuba diving gear Anton told them about. He found the gear at the entrance of the lab. There several complete sets of scuba diving gear. Tommy stripped down into his wet suit and put the gear on. He carried his clothes back to the lab. Kimberly met him half way from the lab. She was wearing a cross bag.

"Do you have the gems?"

"They are in the bag. It's zipped up."

"I've found scuba diving gear."

Kimberly stripped down into her wetsuit and put on the scuba diving gear. She put hers clothes in the cross bag along with Tommy's. The both took off running, when they heard they had 5 minutes until self-destruction. When they reached the entrance, they heard that they only had sixty seconds to leave the island.

They wouldn't have time to run down the flight of stairs. Tommy knew they were going to have to jump of the cliff and they'd land in the water.


	23. Finding Land

"Kim, I'm afraid that we are going to have to jump off this cliff."

"Tommy, you don't know what is underneath the water."

They had 10 seconds to escape.

"Kim, we don't have time to do anything else."

She knew Tommy was right. Tommy held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of it. She squeezed it tightly. The lab exploded and they jumped into the water. They jumped into the water and hit the water hard. Both of them swam back up to the surface. When they reached the surface they put the scuba diving mask over there face and they put the breathing item in their mouths.

"Do you think Anton and Smitty got out?"

"I don't know. Do you still have the gems?"

"They are in the bag. What are we going to do know?"

"I guess we look for land. I remember when came straight here, from Reefside. Why don't we head back in that direction."

They started heading back towards Reefside. Meanwhile, the island exploding made it on the news. Jan and James were watching it.

"James, do you think they made it off the island."

"Jan, I hope so. Our son would have quickly realized something like that."

"Do you think Kimberly is with him?"

"We both know our son. He would not leave with out her. Where ever Tommy is now, I can promise you that he has Kimberly with him."

"He loves her too much and won't let her out of his sight."

They continued watching the news. It showed a picture of the lab after the explosion.

"There are three people missing," declared the news reported. "They are Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, and Terrance Smith. Anton Mercer got out of the lab."

"I got out as soon as I noticed the lab was going to explode," said Anton. "I noticed that there was two sets of scuba diving missing. I think that Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart took some of the gear, before they left."

They showed more pictures on the TV. It showed someone in a bright pink wetsuit and someone in black wetsuit jumping of cliff and hitting the water.

"If you know who jumped off the cliff, please call the TV station," requested the TV reporter. "We'll have people search for them from they sky and we will search by boat. It looks like they were swimming towards Reefside. They had been spotted by someone three hours ago."

"They made it off the island," stated Jan. "They are in the water trying to find land."

"I'll call the TV station and report it's Tommy and Kim," declared James. "What about Caroline?"

"I'm on the phone with her now," added Jan. "She also thinks they are headed towards Reefside. All the flights from Paris are booked and she can't make it."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly were still looking for land. They had been swimming for hours. And the sun was setting. Tommy knew they couldn't swim all night. It would be dark and they couldn't see where they were going. Both of them were looking around some a place to stay over night. Kimberly saw a small piece of land. It wasn't a very big piece of land. It was very tiny and it had a tall coconut tree. They decided that they could sleep on that small piece of land. And in the morning they could continue swimming to Reefside. They quickly swam to land that they saw. Tommy suggested that they would sleep against the palm tree.

"Do you still have the gems?"

She unzipped the bag. The dino gems were still in the bag, along with their clothes.

"Yes, we still have them."

"When we get back, we need to find a place to store the dino gems."

"Maybe, when we get back, we can see how much money we earned from the internship. If we have enough, maybe we could build a house."

"Kim, I could go along with that. But, we don't have any furniture of our own."

"We could always have a wedding shower."

"That would help. But, we'd have to pay bills every month. Niether one of us have jobs."

"Maybe you could apply for a teaching job."

"I like the idea. But, what about you? I'll be finished with my PhD before you are finished with your graduate studies. I'm not going any where without you."

"Maybe you could apply for a teaching job after you finish your graduate studies. You could substitute anyway."

"Kim, that could work."

The moon and the stars were out. The weather was warm and it was a beautiful sight. They were both sitting close together. Tommy had his arm draped around Kimberly's shoulder. Niether one of them had to worry about sleeping arangements that night. A helicopter spotted them and rescued them from the small piece of land. They were taken back to the Olivers' house. Jan and James were over joyed to see them both. They both received a large amount of money from the internship. But, it wasn't enough to build a house. Tommy learned that they were paid for the entire internship and got some credit hours. He learned that he could take some of his classes on line during the summer and he could graduate quicker. Kimberly learned she could take some of her class by internet as well. They signed up for the classes that were available that summer.

The summer passed by quickly. Tommy only needed a few more classes to graduate. He took bi-term classes to graduate early. Tommy and Kimberly went to Reefside to learn where every thing was. They went to Haley's Cyber Space. They met Haley again and learned she was Kimberly's room mate. Tommy finished up his PhD in December. He learned that there was a position for science teacher available at Reefside High School. Tommy applied for the job and got it. Haley had a relative who had their house on the market and they were selling some of their furniture. Haley got the price of the house reduced. Tommy and Kimberly used some of their money and their families helped them pay for the house and furniture. Tommy and Kimberly began to move into their new home, after Kimberly finished college. All she had to do was do her student teaching. Tommy lived in an apartment, until Kimberly finished up the semester.


	24. 1992 Valencia Road

Tommy and Kimberly had purchased several items for each room. For the living room, they purchased a couch, coffee table, an arm chair, recliner (for two people to sit in), a bookcase, a TV, a TV stand, and a Media Storage cabinet. In the kitchen they just purchased a new table, and chairs for the table. There were four bed rooms. There were three bed rooms up stairs and one bed room down stairs. Tommy and Kimberly decided to turn the down stairs bedroom into an office for Tommy, when he graded papers. They purchased two desks, two office chairs, and file cabinet. For one of the guest rooms, they purchased two twin beds, and a dresser. For the other bed room they purchased a full bed and a dresser. They had a new washer and drier for the utility room.

When they went to purchase furniture for their room, they decided that they were going to purchase a queen size bed, a dresser, a night stand, a five drawer chest. The house had three bathrooms. One was down stairs, one was up stairs, and one was in their bedroom. They didn't have to buy any furniture for their bathrooms. Their parents helped them pay for their furniture. Tommy's parents paid for the mattresses for each bed room. Tommy's mom paid for pillows, pillow cases, and sheets for all of the bed. Kimberly's mom purchased comforters' for the two guest rooms. The room with the twin bed got green, white, and black plaid comforters. That room was painted green. The room with the full bed got a pink, white, and red checked comforter. That room was painted pink.

Haley threw them a wedding shower, since they were playing on marrying over Christmas break. At the wedding shower, Jason, Billy, Zach and his wife (Angela), Kat and her husband (Willie), Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Bulk, Skull, Ms. Appleby, Ernie, and some of their other friends were there. They got new kitchen dishes, a set of forks, spoons, and knives, bath mats, two sets of white curtains for each guest rooms, a set of curtains for their office, shower curtains, a set of plates, dishes, coffee cups, a red, white, green, and pink plaid table cloth, a set of white, red, green, and pink plaid curtains for the kitchen, five white, red, pink, white, and green seat cushions for their chairs, several bath towels, several wash clothes, laundry baskets, and several dish holders.

After the shower, Tommy and Kimberly hung up the plaid curtains in the kitchen, put the plaid table cloth on the table, tied the seat cushions on the chairs, and put away the dishes, sliver wear, dishes, coffee cups, and plates away. After they finished put everything away, Tommy began to think about the dino gems that they had created during their internship. He had been keeping them in his dresser. He got the idea of building a lab down in the basement. They could have monitors, computers, scanners, and chairs. He had been storing his old desk, computer chair, folding chairs, and some of his other stuff in the basement. If he had a secret lab in the basement, no one would know. He told Haley and Kimberly his idea.

Haley and Kimberly liked his idea. They spent half of the summer building the lab in the basement. Tommy had saved some of his money from substitute teaching and from working at Haley's. He was able to buy all of the electronics that would be needed down in the basement. Once the lab was built, they began to make the morphers. They wanted the morphers to not be noticeable. Haley gave them the idea of making sliver bracelets for each color. There would be gems of each color of each bracelet. They picked out dinosaurs for each color. Red would be the T-Rex, blue would be the Triceratops, yellow would be the Pteranodon, pink would be the Stegosaurs, and the black would be the brachiosaurs.

"Tommy, thought there was a white gem," stated Kimberly.

"There was," answered Tommy. "You said you had all the gems."

"I did," answered Kimberly. "We must have lost it. I had all of them, when we came back to Reefside. Then I gave them to you."

"Somebody must have stolen the white gem," gasped Haley. "That is the only answer."

"Haley, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right!" replied Tommy.

They had no idea that the white gem was in Mesogog's hands. Mesogog had already created a morpher and sliver bracelet. Tommy, Haley, and Kimberly all hoped they could recover the white gem. There were a few days left before school started. Tommy decided since they had their new house, he'd suggest to Kimberly that they went to the justice of the peace and married before school started. However, their plans changed when Kimberly got a note in the mail. She'd be doing her student teaching at Reefside, which was the school Tommy was teaching at. But, they were both shocked, when they learned that she was going to be doing her student teaching under Tommy. At the bottom of the page it said student teachers could do their student teaching under a relative or their own spouse.


	25. Day of the Dino

"Looks, like our plans will have to wait."

"Tommy, I was hoping we could marry, before school started. We just had a wedding shower. Everyone knows were going to marry."

"The principal is strict. Kim, I could loose my job if we marry now. As soon as you finish your student teaching, we'll marry. There are other teachers in the school who are a married couple."

"I guess, we'll have to wait."

Tommy knew she was disappointed. He was too. He could wait, until they both said "I do," and both had a wedding finger on their finger. When that happened she'd be his wife and carry his last name. Tommy would never have to worry about another incident of loosing her. He remembered the time when she almost had to go to Paris, when her mom got remarried. And he remembered when she got the chance to be in the Pan Global Games. Kimberly had to go to Florida to train. That almost killed him because they couldn't be together every day. Tommy knew once they were married, neither one of them would have to worry about that ever again. If one of the had to go out of town for a meeting, they could go together and get a hotel room. If one had to transfer jobs, they'd both be going together. They'd never have to worry about leaving the other one behind again.

"Tommy, we could do it over Christmas. I'll have my graduate diploma mailed to me. We could marry as soon as Christmas break began."

"I'd like nothing better. We'd be able to celebrate our first Christmas as the "Oliver's" this year."

They agreed to marry, as soon as Christmas break began. Kimberly had already moved out of her apartment and didn't have anywhere else to go. Tommy wasn't going to risk loosing her again. They agreed she'd stay in their new home. Niether one of them had decided how they wanted to decorate their room. They didn't have a comforter, pillows, curtains, or a color picked out. Both of them agreed that they wouldn't sleep in the same bed, until their wedding night. Tommy suggested that Kimberly slept on the couch every night and he'd sleep in the recliner every night. They kept all of their clothes in closet in the office, until their wedding night. A few weeks later, school started. Tommy wore a pair grey dress pants, a tan dress shirt, and a red tie. Kimberly wore a pink sleeveless silk bow blouse and matching pink silk skirt.

Both of them rode to school together in Tommy's jeep. When they got out of the jeep, they meet principal Randall. She told Tommy he had detention duty. He tried to explain to principal Randall he had made arrangements to go to a museum. Randall suggested that he took the three kids with him. He met the three kids, when he walked into her office. They were all soaked. Kira Ford got detention for playing her guitar (outside before school started), Conner McKnight got detention for playing soccer, and Ethan James got detention for turning the sprinklers on. The bell rang for first period. Tommy and Kimberly went to his classroom. The three kids were in his first period class.

During Tommy's free period, Tommy and Kimberly went home long enough for her to get her car. He didn't want her to have to go to detention duty with her. At the end of the day, Kimberly went on home and started to iron clothes for the next day. When Tommy got home, he changed his clothes and went down into the basement. Kimberly followed him.

"How was detention duty?"

"I told them if they found anything dinosaur related, I would cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Were they able to find anything dinosaur related?"

"Yes, and I canceled detention."

Tommy heard something upstairs. He went upstairs and was gone for awhile. About an hour later, he came back. Kira, Ethan, and Conner followed him in.

"They've found the dino gems?" gasped Kimberly.

"They did," answered Tommy.

"When we touched these gems, they gave us a super power," explained Kira. "I have the Ptera Scream, Conner has super speed, and Ethan was able to turn his skin tough."

"That is a sign the gems have already bounded with you," answered Tommy. "The gems chose you because they thought you were worthy of becoming rangers. I know all three of you come from three different worlds. But, you need to work together."

He handed all three of them a sliver bracelet.

"Use these to communicate with each other and with me," stated Tommy. "These will also serve as your morphers. I'll explain more to you tomorrow."

All three of the kids left the lab and headed home. Kimberly gave Tommy an angry look.

"You forgot to look the door. Didn't you?"

"I guess I did. And we are dealing with three new rangers."

"You'll be a good mentor to them. They don't know we were rangers, do they?"

"No, they don't."

"And I hope they don't know that we're engaged."

"They don't. And why would want to hide it. Everyone will know sooner or later."

"It's Randall that I'm worried about."

Tommy knew she had a point. He was going to have to hide that they were rangers and they were engaged. But, he knew the rangers would find out sooner or later. Haley already knew. She was the one that gave them the shower. The next day, school lasted no time. As soon as first period started school was dismissed early. Tommy asked Kira, Ethan, and Conner to come with him. Kimberly wanted to go with him. But, he insisted that she went to Haley's café. She quickly went to Haley's café; As soon as she walked in, Haley had the news on. It showed three new rangers. There was a red ranger, a blue ranger, and yellow ranger. They had just formed the megazord and were fighting a monster.

"That's the new team of rangers," stated Haley. "I'm surprised you didn't go."

"Tommy, didn't want me to go," answered Kimberly.

"He just doesn't want to see you get hurt," explained Haley. "Tommy realizes you are doing your student teaching and doesn't want you to have more than what you can handle."

Tommy and the rangers all walked into the café. They had defeated their first monster. Kimberly missed all the fun. She wanted to be there as well.


	26. Wave Goodbye

A few weeks passed, since Kira, Trent, and Conner became rangers. Conner was given an opportunity that he had always wanted. Which was playing soccer on the school team. His father Willie was the coach. And his mother Katherine was the gym teacher at Reefside High School. Willie and Kat were trying to keep a secret from Conner. Their secret was that Katherine was once a ranger. But, they didn't know their own son was the new red ranger.

In the middle of the week the school was having a pep-rally. It was the soccer team's first game of the session. Teachers and students were asked to wear the school's colors to support the team. The school's colors were red, sliver, and white. During the week of the pep-rally, they were selling tee shirts, flannel shirts, sweaters sweatshirts, dress shirts,athletic suits, ties, athletic pants, and athletic pants.

Conner had a talk with Tommy about wanting to play scoccer. Tommy told Conner to think hard about his decision. Conner was already missing practices and his parents couldn't understand why. His dad was going to kick him off the team, if he missed any more practices. Conner convinced Tommy to tell his parents that he was a ranger. He wouldn't do it. He told Conner that it was best they didn't know. Tommy felt the same way Kat did. He didn't want anyone to know she was also a ranger.

During the week, the rangers bought some clothes with the Reefside logo. Ethan purchased a grey flannel shirt. Kira purchased a yellow tee, Conner purchased a red tee, Tommy purchased a Reefside tie, and Kimberly went to purchase a grey athletic suit, that was made from spandex. By the time Kimberly went to purchase the grey athletic suit. Everything was sold out and she had to get a white suit. There were two pink horizontal stripes on each side of the pants. The jacket had two pink horizontal stripes on each sleeve. The suit also had pink the day of the pep- rally, Ethan wore a blue tee shirt under the grey flannel shirt, Conner wore a red flannel shirt with his Reefside tee, and Kira wore her yellow Reefside tee. Tommy was in his regular clothes. He wore a pair khaki's, a grey dress shirt, a black tee shirt (underneath the dress shirt), and his Reefside tie. Kim wore her white athletic suit and she wore a pink top with was also wearing khaki capris underneath the pants. Her plan was to wear the pink top and the khaki capris to the soccer game.

The pep-rally was during the last period of the day. As soon as school was over, the game was going to take place. It was announced that they were going to have the school's mascot during the pep-rally. Everyone was surprised because they kept the mascot costume inside a show case. Principal Randall had purchased another mascot costume. None of the ranger knew that Mesogog had plans for Tommy after the game. Principal Randall was Elsa, but she was in her human form. Mesogog and Zeltrax knew that Tommy and Kimberly were engaged. They didn't want Kimberly to get in they way, so they bought the white suit just for her, so Randall could quickly tell where she was.

Before the pep-rally started, all of the teachers and students made their wall to the gym. Kimberly was behind Tommy and the three rangers. Just as they walked by the janitors closet, Kimberly felt someone grab her. She was pulled into the janitors closet. No one noticed it. Inside the janitor's closet, the light was turned on. Kimberly noticed it was Randall who grabbed her.

"You can't go to the pep-rally," declared Randall. "You aren't wearing the right colors."

"I'm in white," stated Kimberly. "I purchased this suit at school. Everything was sold out."

"It doesn't have the Reefside logo on it," remarked Randall. "The stripes are pink instead of red or gold. We only sold grey suits. They were spandex. We didn't sell any white suits, that were made of spandex."

"I swear I bought it. Please let me go to the pep-rally!" begged Kimberly.

Randall was still holding her tightly. Zeltrax appeared in the closet. He was carrying a bear costume.

"I thought we only had one mascot costume," gasped Kimberly.

"There are now two," explained Randall. "One is for the show case and one is for the games. This costume is for you."

Kimberly took off her athletic suit. She stood there in her pink top and khaki capris.

"Why is the other bear costume for her?" asked Zeltrax.

"Mesogog plans to get a hold of Doctor Oliver," declared Randall. "Now that his girl friend knows, we can't let her ruin our plans."

Randall transformed into Elsa. Kimberly was shocked. Elsa used a spell to put Kimberly to sleep. They put her in the bear costume.

"Will she remember anything?" asked Zeltrax.

"She won't remember my human form," smiled Elsa. "She'll just remember Elsa and Zeltrax putting her in the bear costume."

"You better hurry and put her in the show case," warned Zeltrax.

"Once she's in no one will know," confirmed Elsa. "The show case is sound proof."

She turned back into Principal Randall and Zeltrax left. Randall came out of the closet and put the bear costume in the showcase. She locked the showcase. Just as she was locking it, the pep-rally ended. The three rangers and Tommy walked out of the gym. Kira noticed that the bear costume was moving.

"Why is the costume moving?" asked Kira. "It looks like someone is inside."

"Maybe it is just an electronical bear," answered Ethan.

"That is likely," added Tommy.

"Okay," said Kira. "I swear I just saw the bear moving and trying to get out of the case."

They all went to the game and Reefside won. Conner decided that he was going to stay a ranger. His father agreed to let him play, when a team member was absent. Conner just told his father he had something important to do. They all went to Haley's Café.

"I was hoping Kim would be here," said Tommy. "It isn't like her to not show up."

"How do you know?" asked Conner. " You haven't met her before. Have you?"

"Even if you have, she's taken. I saw the ring on her finger," added Ethan.

"She's not married," stated Tommy.

"How do you know?" asked Kira.

"We've talked," answered Tommy.

"He's known her for awhile," smiled Conner.

"I have," admitted Tommy. "We're just friends."

"Tommy, Kimberly hasn't shown up yet," interrupted Haley. "She was going to meet you here."

All three rangers looked at Tommy. His face turned red. Tommy got up and left the table.

"Doctor O, you were going to watch me sing," declared Kira. "Where you going?"

"I forgot something at school," lied Tommy. "I'll be right back."

Tommy remembered Kira talking about seeing the bear costume move inside the case. Kimberly disappeared before the pep-rally. He had to go check the show case. As soon as he stepped outside Traynnodrones appeared. They grabbed him and took him to Mesogog's Island. After Kira sang, she realized Tommy never came back. Kira, Ethan, and Conner realized something was wrong. They went back to Tommy's house. He left the door open again.

"Doctor O!" shouted Conner.

He didn't answer back. They began to walk around the house. Kira noticed there were pictures hanging on the wall. On the picture frame it said "Engagement." The frame held seven pictures. There were three picture at the top, a bigger picture in the center, and there pictures at the bottom. Kira noticed they were pictures of Tommy and Kimberly. The three pictures at the top was of Tommy and Kimberly sitting on a heart shaped lounge float in a swimming pool. The sun was setting behind them. In the first picture it was a picture of Tommy and Kim in the middle of the pool. In the second picture it looked like Tommy was proposing. In the third picture, they were at the edge of the float. Both of them had their arms wrapped around each other. It looked like they were kissing.

Kira looked at the bottom three pictures. In the first picture Tommy and Kimberly were falling of the lounge float. In the middle picture, it was close up of Kimberly's engagement ring. In the third picture, it was a close up of them kissing. Kira finally looked up at the picture in the middle. She thought it was probably the best one. It was larger than the picture. The picture in the middle was of Tommy and Kimberly in a tight hug. She noticed Tommy had both arms around Kimberly's s waist. Kimberly had an arm around Tommy. And she was holding her hand out with the ring on her finger. Kira had seen the ring on Kimberly's finger and was the same ring that was in the picture. It dawned on her, that Tommy and Kimberly were engaged.

Kira called for Ethan and Conner. They came back down stairs. She showed them the pictures.

"I suspected that Doctor Oliver was dating her!" declared Ethan.

"He acted like he was hiding it for some reason," added Conner. "He isn't here."

"Maybe he is in the lab," said Kira. "Let's go down and look."

They went down stairs and it was empty. There was a CD laying on the counter. They put the CD in the computer. Tommy appeared on the screen. They learned it was about his history as a power ranger.


	27. Back In Black

Kira, Conner, and Ethan started watching the tape. They saw the first team of power rangers, which were the mighty morphin rangers. They saw Kimberly on the screen. Conner paused it.

"Kimberly was a ranger too!" gasped Conner.

He resumed it and they continued to watch the tape. They saw how Tommy became the green ranger and how he lost his powers. And how he became the white ranger, as well as the new villians, rangers leaving and getting new rangers, the ninja quest, and getting new zords. They watched the zeo rangers and Kim becoming the second pink ranger.

Ethan paused it.

"Our teacher and Kimberly are the oldest living power rangers," gasped Conner.

"Not the oldest," interrupted Haley. "They are just the best."

Kira resumed the tape and they finished watching the tape. At the end of the tape Tommy mentioned Kira, Ethan, and Conner. They realized that he really trusted them.

"Why would he hide he was engaged to Kim?" asked Conner.

"They were both rangers," explained Haley. "They dated for years. Kim went to Florida. She wasn't happy and sent him a letter. Tommy went to Florida. He learned Kim was unhappy training for the games. He was going to stay in Florida with her or she was going to come home with him. They never a chance to decide. They were transported to a castle. A dark green candle was lit. He has eight to find love and have love in return. If it doesn't happen, he'll be the evil green ranger for ever. He turned into the evil green ranger and said some things to Kim that he still regrets. They broke up and while they were mad at each other they went to the future to fight with the dino charge rangers. While they were in the future, they bonded and started dating again."

"How'd they get back to their time?" asked Ethan.

"When Kim was caught by Sledge, Tommy went to her. Both Tommy and Kim were sent to mirror land by Rita. They were trapped there for over a year. They got out, when they reached the beach in mirror land," explained Haley. "Tommy said they were there three weeks. But, time in mirror land is slower. They were in mirror land for over a year. They had to find water, food, shelter, and materials to make clothes. Tommy made both of them skirts out of grass. He made Kim a top out of whatever he could find."

"When he left the café, he said he was going back to school for some reason," explained Kira. "But, never came back."

"He was taken by Mesogog," answered Haley. "Tommy was going to Kim."

"I told you someone was in the bear costume," declared Kira. "How can we save Kim and Doctor O?"

"There are portals opening up," answered Haley. "They don't stay open long. We have jet cycles for you to use to get to a portal."

"What about Kim?" asked Conner. "She's been in the costume for a few hours."

"Tommy will have to get to her," answered Haley.

They all left and got on the jet cycles and went Mesogog's lair. The rangers found Tommy in a chair strapped down. A laser was getting closer to him. Conner fired a laser and broke the straps on the chair. Doctor Oliver had the rangers go on and he'd catch up. They made their way to a portal and they were back in Reefside. Zeltrax and Elsa were there.

Tommy appeared out of no where, with a black dino gem. It looked like it had bounded with him.

"Aren't you a little too old for this, Tommy?" remarked Elsa.

"I maybe too old," answered Tommy. "But, I can still pull it off."

He morphed into the black ranger and helped the rangers fought Elsa and Zeltrax. Both of them retreated.

"Tell Mesogog that Tommy is back," declared Tommy. "And no matter what color I am, he will never defeat me!"

The black ranger demorphed and Tommy stood in his place.

"Doctor O, you said you were going back to school," said Kira.

"It never happened, I was caught," explained Tommy. "I was going to look for Kim."

"She's there," confirmed Kira." I think she was in the show case in the bear costume."

Tommy took of running. Conner told Kira and Ethan that the school was still open. It was 6:00 and they were having swimming practice. They ran after Tommy and they finally caught up with him. He was standing outside of the school.

"Doctor O," shouted Ethan. "They are having swimming practice, the gym is still open."

Tommy ran went through the side door. He ran past Katherine and didn't even stop to say speak.

"Conner ,what is he doing here?" asked Kat.

"He's looking for someone," answered Conner. "We think Kim is still here. Kira suspects she's in the bear costume."

"In the show case?" gasped Kat. "How'd that happen?"

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Kat heard glass smash. All of them ran outside the gym. When they got in the hall, there were shards of glass everywhere. Kimberly had her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy had one arm tightly wrapped around Kimberly. His right hand was bleeding.

"Tommy, we could have gotten a key and unlocked the door," stated Kat. "You didn't have to break the case."

"She was in this bear costume," yelled Tommy. "And she was in this stupid case for hours. When I got her out, she was breathing really hard. She could have suffocated! Whoever did this to her, should better be hoping that I don't find out who was responsible. And if I do find out, it won't be pretty."

"It won't be pretty, when you have money reduced from your pay check," interrupted Principal Randall. " Your pay check will have money deducted this month. You broke the case. You are going to replace it!"

"Fine, I'll replace it!" answered Tommy.

Principal Randall walked off. Tommy noticed that Katherine was in the same room.

"Kat, when did you get here?" asked Tommy.

"I teach gym," answered Kat. "I see you met my son."

"Mom, I know that you, Doctor Oliver, and Kim were rangers," whispered Conner. "Kira, Ethan, and I saw a video diary, when Tommy was missing."

"I knew he'd find out," admitted Kat.

All of them rode to Haley's café. Kat took Tommy and Kimberly to the doctor. Tommy's hand wasn't broken, it just needed stitches. He had it wrapped up in a bandage. Kimberly was okay. All she needed was to stay where it was cool. Tommy and Kimberly came later on. Tommy decided that his closet didn't have enough black, so he went to the mall to buy more black clothes. He bought several pairs of black dress pants, several pairs of black jeans, several black polos, several black dress shirts, several pairs of black tees, and a pair of black swimming trunks. Kimberly was soaked in sweat, so Tommy bought her a pink short sleeve tee and a pair denim shorts to change into.


	28. Beneath the Surface

That night, Tommy and Kimberly got home late. Tommy's hand was still sore and Kimberly was still freaked out about what she went through at school. Tommy decided to order a pizza, instead of one of them cooking. After they ate, they got ready for bed. Tommy put on a new pair black pajama pants. Kimberly put on a pair pink pajama shorts and a pink sleeveless top. When they went to bed, she was still freaked out about what happened. Tommy grabbed a quilt and walked over to the double recliner. They let it down, so they would both be comfortable. Tommy covered them up with the quilt and they quickly fell asleep. Their heads were laying on the same pillow. Tommy had an arm around her. Kimberly's head was resting against Tommy's chest.

The following morning they woke up and ate breakfast. Tommy was taking his class to a fossil sight. He advised everyone to wear tennis shoes or hiking boots, pants, and a comfortable top. After breakfast, they took showers and got ready for school. Kimberly wore jeans, a pale pink tee, a pink lily camp shirt, and hiking boots. Tommy wore khakis, a black tee, a tan shirt, and hiking boots. Kimberly drove them to school that morning, since Tommy's hand was still sore and bandaged.

After the bell rang, all the students reported to their first period class. All of the students who were going to the fossil sight were in Tommy's class room. He had them pick partners. There could only be four people in a group. Everyone paired off by two's. Kira, Ethan, and Conner all teamed up. And as usual, Cassidy and Devin paired up. Devin had his video camera packed and out of sight. Principal Randall walked into the room she was dressed in hiking gear. She clamed that the principal had to go on the trip.

At the fossil sight, Kira, Ethan, and Conner noticed Cassidy and Devin had their video camera.

"You could get in trouble for having that," whispered Kira.

"We're filming everything that we see on the trip," answered Devin. "I don't want us to miss anything."

"And we're also going to discuss Doctor Oliver," added Cassidy. "We are going to talk about the relationship between Doctor Oliver and Ms. Hart."

"There is nothing going on between them," lied Conner.

"I know different," explained Cassidy. "Devin is the camera going?"

"I've been filming since, you've started talking to Kira, Ethan, and Conner," replied Devin.

"I heard both Doctor Oliver and Ms. Hart both went to Angel Grove High. And they were in the same class," stated Cassidy. " They were high school sweethearts.I was lucky enough to get a hold of an Angel Grove High year book. It was during the 1994-1995 school year. Doctor Oliver and Ms. Hart were both Sophomores'. They were voted as "Mr. and Ms. Sophomore," and they were also in the hall of fame."

"What were they in the hall of fame for?" asked Ethan.

"I'm glad you asked Ethan," smiled Cassidy. "I will be glad to tell you. They were votes as Most Attractive, Class Couple, Cutest Couple, Most Likely to Get Married, Dream Date, Most Athletic and Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After."

"That was in a year book?" gasped Conner. "They must have dated for years."

"They have," remarked Cassidy. "Rumor has it that they are engaged."

"They are not engaged," lied Kira.

"They are," corrected Cassidy. "Conner's mother (Katherine Hilliard McKnight) went to school with them both. And she went to their wedding shower."

"How do you know those things?" asked Conner.

"Cassidy has reliable sources," answered Devin.

"Devin, film a little of Doctor Oliver and Ms. Hart," declared Cassidy.

He turned around to face Tommy and Kimberly. They were unaware that Cassidy and Devin were filming them.

"They are holding hands," stated Cassidy." Now he has his arm around her waist. Ms. Hart's head is laying against Doctor Oliver's shoulder."

"Randall is coming," warned Kira.

Devin put the camera away. Randall walked by them and walked over to Tommy and Kimberly. He pulled the camera out again and filmed Randall with Tommy and Kimberly.

"I think principal Randall has a crush on Doctor Oliver," said Cassidy. "Randall just tried to hold Doctor Oliver's hand. But, Ms. Hart smacked her hand. Doctor Oliver has just told them not to argue. Ms. Hart has let go of his hand. She's trying to hide she's dating Doctor Oliver."

Devin turned off the camera.

"Devin turn it back on!" declared Cassidy. "You're going to miss this."

Devin turned the camera back on and just barely caught Randall wrapping her arms around Tommy. Kimberly's face turned bright red. They could tell Tommy looked uncomfortable.

"Devin, Randall is now kissing Doctor Oliver," gasped Cassidy. "Do you still have the camera going?"

"Cassidy, she's still kissing him," declared Devin.

"I think you've got enough on film," stated Kira. "Look what it's doing to Ms. Hart."

"Ms. Hart is now tears," said Cassidy. "Ms. Hart is now running away from Doctor Oliver and Randall."

Tommy was still unaware that Cassidy was filming.

"Look what you did!" shouted Tommy.

"Now Randall and Doctor Oliver are fighting," stated Cassidy.

Tommy stormed off and left principal Randall standing there. Cassidy had Devin film it.

"I bet Doctor O is really mad," added Conner.

"It really hurt Kim," confirmed Kira.

Cassidy noticed that Tommy was sitting on the edge of cliff with Kimberly. His arm was around her waist.

"Devin, we can't miss this," stated Cassidy.

They walked up behind Tommy and Kimberly. Both of them got out of sight.

"Doctor Oliver didn't like that Randall tired to flirt with him," whispered Cassidy.

"And I don't like that you've been making a documentary about me," interrupted Tommy. "Cassidy, why did you bring the camera here?"

"To film the field trip," answered Devin. "Cassidy saw that you and Ms. Hart had been spending a lot time together. She says you are engaged to Ms. Hart, you both went to Angel Grove High, you were in the same grade, you were high school sweethearts, you both were Mr. and Mrs. Sophomore, Most Attractive, Class Couple, Cutest Couple, Most Likely to Get Married, Dream Date, Most Athletic, and Most Likely to Live Happily Ever After."

"All of that is true," replied Tommy. "And yes, I'm engaged to her."

"Does she have a ring?" asked Cassidy. "Yes, she has a ring."

Cassidy had Devin walk over to Kimberly to see her ring. Devin saw the ring on her finger. Before, he zoomed in, Tommy took the camera away.

"Both of you have detention," confirmed Tommy. "If you filmed Randall trying to flirt with me, you better tell me now. I'm going to watch what you filmed and if I find out that you did, you'll have detention for two weeks."

"We did film that," admitted Devin.

"How much?" asked Tommy.

"All of it," smiled Cassidy. "Even when Randall kissed you in front of Mrs. Hart."

"Both of you have two weeks detention," answered Tommy.

Cassidy and Devin knew he was angry with both of them and didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip. They didn't even ask for the camera back.


	29. Ocean Alert

Ever since the field trip, almost everyone at Reefside High knew that Tommy and Kimberly were engaged to be married. They knew Principal Randall trying to cause them trouble. Tommy watched what Cassidy and Devin filmed. He told Kimberly about what he saw.

"Kim, remind me to thank Cassidy and Devin someday."

"All they did was film and they caught Randall flirting with you."

"We haven't had a lot of time together outside of school. Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow."

"I'd really like that."

When they woke up the morning, they ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dress. Tommy put on his black shorts and a white shirt. Kimberly put on a pink one piece tanksuit and a pair of shorts. Tommy drove them to the beach. He got out a beach umberella, beach towels, and sun screen. He asked Kimberly to rub sun screen on his back and chest. She stepped out of her shorts and Tommy rubbed sun screen on her back.

They took a walk by the shore line. That was something they used to do, when they were dating in high school. It seemed like Kimberly's last semester was going really slow. Tommy loved the fact that she was doing her student teaching under him. After she finished her graduate studies, she was going to marry him. She'd carry his last name, they'd both have a ring on their finger, they'd have a home of their own, they'd spend every holiday together, they'd both be of in the summer and they'd be able to spend their summer together, they'd celebrate an anniversary every year, they'd spend their birthdays together, and so much more. Mostly Tommy was thinking about the day when they were officially married. He didn't care what the wedding would be like or if they even had a wedding. All he cared about was saying " I Do."

Tommy's day dream was interrupted, when a pink dino gem washed up on the shore line. Kimberly picked it up and it bonded with her. It wasn't something she expected. She thought her days a ranger was over. But, she was wrong.

"I'm a ranger again?"

"What color?"

"Pink as usual, at least it isn't yellow."

Tommy knew that she hated being in the future and having to be the yellow ranger. Yellow just wasn't her color. Just like navy wasn't one of Tommy's colors. He suggested that they went for a swim, after they had their picnic on the beach. Before the went into the water, she got a sliver bracelet. It had a pink gem in it. At least she didn't have to go shopping for new colors like Tommy. Every time Tommy was a ranger, he got a new color. He was green, white, red, navy, and now black.

He had been staying away from the color green. Tommy still feared the green candle. The color green only reminded him of the green candle. He feared that he'd become the evil green ranger again. But, it had been years since it happened. However, the candle was still burning. Time was running out. Sure, he was engaged to Kimberly. But, they still had to marry and the candle would crumble after they had been married six months. Tommy was sitting on the shore line. He didn't feel like taking a swim. Tommy saw Kimberly was swimming back to the shore line. She wasn't in the water no time.

"I thought that you'd join me."

"Kim, I've been thinking about the green candle again."

"It's still burning."

"After I finish my graduate studies, we'll be the Olivers. And the wedding doesn't even have to happen. We can go to the justice of peace."

"Kim, I just want you happy. If you wanted a wedding, I wanted you to have it."

"We're still married, even if a wedding doesn't happen. All that matters to me is saying "I do," and both of us will have a ring on our finger."

"That's all I wanted too."

She sat down on the shore line with him. Kimberly hated to see him unhappy.

"We still haven't fixed up our room."

"Kim, I know it."

"We could use all our ranger colors."

"Even green?"

"Yes, even green. You were the green ranger, when we met. The color doesn't make you evil. It's just the candle."

"What did you have in mind for the room?"

"We either paint the room or put up wall paper. I was shopping the other day. I saw a white comforter. It had red and pink roses. They had green leaves and stems. That would be all our colors but black."

"Kim, we could get black,red, white, pink, and green plaid curtains. We could paint the room a pale shade of green and get a pink mat."

"I love the sound of that."

They left the beach and went home and got dressed to go the mall. Tommy put on a pair of jeans, a black tee, and a green and white plaid shirt. Kimberly put on a pink shirt, and a denim skirt. When they went to the mall, they purchased the comforter that Kimberly talked about, the curtains, the pink mat, and a can a pale green paint. While they were at the mall, they bought clothes for the day they married. They both decided they were going to the justice of the peace. They didn't want their day ruined by Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Rita, or Zedd. They decided that they'd go to the justice of the peace, on the last day before Christmas break. They decided to go the court house after school let out that day. Kimberly promised Tommy she wouldn't go over board, since they didn't want anyone to know when they were going to do it. She got a blush pink sweater dress. It had a black belt around the waste band, a pair of white leggings, and a pair of black ankle boots. Kimberly bought both her and Tommy a silk robe. And she bought herself a pink satin night gown.


	30. White Thunder

School had only been in session for over a month. Tommy, Kimberly, Ethan, and Conner went to go hear Kira sing at Haley's Cyber Space. At the Café, Kira saw an attractive boy who was drawing. His name was Trent and he was Anton Mercer's son. He was dressed in white and black. Tommy and Kimberly noticed Anton Mercer walk in.

"I didn't think he made it off the island," whispered Tommy.

"If he did, no one told me about it," replied Kimberly.

"Doctor Oliver! Ms. Hart!" cried Anton. "It's been awhile."

"We didn't think you made it off the island," said Tommy. "You could have called or contacted us."

"That's all in the past," remarked Anton. "We can talk about it later. She's still Ms. Hart or is she Mrs. Oliver now?"

"She is still Ms. Hart," answered Tommy. "But, she will become Mrs. Oliver, over the holidays."

Anton walked away. Tommy and Kimberly could tell Anton was to trilled to see him. Meanwhile, Kira began to develop a close relationship with Trent. She learned that he was very talented. He drew super heroes. Trent even drew a cartoon version of Kira on stage singing. Haley had it put up on display in the café. Kira learned that Trent didn't draw much around his father. Anton didn't encourage it. Kira also learned that Trent didn't talk much about his father. She suspected that Trent didn't have a good relationship with him, or he was hiding something.

Trent was hiding two things. He found a sliver bracelet with a white gem in it and it was turning him into the evil white ranger. Trent was also hiding that his father was Mesogog. Trent really wanted someone to talk to about his situation, but he was afraid to tell anyone about it. Kira was keeping a secret from him too. She was hiding that she was the yellow ranger. The rangers were unaware that they were actually fighting Trent, when they were battling the white ranger. All of the rangers had been battling the white ranger for days. Conner hadn't played soccer for awhile. Ethan wasn't getting to spend as much time on the computer, as he would have liked. It had been days, since Kira picked up her guitar. Kimberly wasn't able to go shopping as much as she wanted too. Tommy gave them a day off and take a break.

Kimberly wanted Tommy to go shopping with her. However, he had something to do that couldn't wait. She went to the mall alone to buy clothes. She wanted more outfits to chose from besides the sweater dress, when she tied the knot with Tommy. Kimberly ended up buying several things. She purchased a black and pink strapless dress (the top was part was black and the skirt was pink), a hot pink strapless formal dress, a pink swim dress, a black floral one piece suit (for the pool), a pair pink wedge sandals, a few pairs of navy jeans, a pink polo, a pink dress shirt, a long sleeve pink tee, a short sleeve pink tee, and a pink floral top.

After she checked out, she drove back home. As soon as she got home, she noticed Haley, Conner, Kira, and Ethan in the living room. All of them looked very stunned to see her.

"Who's going to tell her?" whispered Conner.

"I don't know," answered Ethan.

"I don't care who tells her!" whispered Kira. "She doesn't need to go down in the basement and see it."

"Tell me what?" interrupted Kimberly. "Where's Tommy."

"That's an interesting story," joked Ethan.

"Ethan, this isn't funny!" scolded Haley.

"Tommy said he was going to do something important," stated Kimberly. "He told me, before I left to go to the mall."

"It has nothing to do with the evil white ranger," said Conner.

"Did he have a battle with white ranger?" gasped Kimberly. "Is he hurt?"

"No, he isn't hurt," answered Ethan. "He's just stiff."

"Is he here?" asked Kimberly.

"Down in the basement," replied Conner.

Kimberly dropped her shopping bags and went down to the basement.

"I thought we agreed to walk down to the basement, with her!" Kira said angrily. "I'm getting up and going to the basement. Hopefully, she hasn't seen him yet."

Just as Kira got up to go to the basement, they heard a scream. All of them knew that Kimberly had seen Tommy incased in amber. Haley and the three rangers went down to the basement. They found Kimberly passed out on the floor, next to where Tommy was.

"I think she's seen him," said Kira. "What are we going to tell her, when she wakes up?"

"Doctor O was about to find out who the evil white ranger was. But, he was frozen before he could tell us," suggested Ethan.

"That's the best way to explain it," answered Haley. "Let's try to free Tommy before she wakes up. Before she came in, I found a unique rock down in the woods, by the cave's interest. Hopefully, it will get him out."

Haley went over to the science equipment. She put the rock in the laser and fired it at Tommy. He was out of the Amber!

"Doctor O, you're okay!" cried Kira.

"Kim, will be reliefed," said Ethan.

"Where is she?" asked Tommy.

"Passed out on the floor," replied Conner. "When she came down here and saw you encased in amber, she screamed. And then she passed out."

"Does that happen all the time?" asked Kira. "Maybe you should call your power down, before you wake her up."

"Power down!" declared Tommy.

Nothing happened. He tried calling his power down several time. It didn't work. Tommy was more focused on getting out of his ranger form, he forgot about Kimberly passed out on the floor. She woke up on her own and saw he was out of the amber.

"Why are you still in your ranger form?" asked Kimberly.

"Let me tell her," requested Tommy.

Everyone else went up stairs. They took a seat on the bench. Tommy had his arms around her.

"What happened?"

"Kim, I fought the white ranger. And I was encased in amber. I'm stuck in my ranger form."


	31. Subsitute Teacher

Tommy called in sick, the next day. He couldn't go to school in his ranger form. Anton Mercer was his substitute. Kimberly wanted to stay home with him. However, he wouldn't let her because she was half way done with her student teaching. It was very awkward for Kira, Ethan, and Conner to have Anton as a teacher. They felt more sorry for Kimberly because she had to be in the classroom with him all day. She wanted to take time of and spend it with Tommy. The only way she could do it was if he was a relative or she was married to him. She wasn't officially married him yet. Everyday, she asked Haley if they found away to get him out of his ranger suit. When Kimberly wasn't at school, she spent all her time in the basement with Tommy. He couldn't leave the basement, unless he was going to go fight with the rangers. It was lonely being down in the basement. Tommy was very grateful that Kimberly spent all of her free time down there with him. She could feel Tommy felt out of place because he couldn't get out his ranger former. While, she was in the basement with him, she was in her ranger form too. She wanted him to feel more comfortable. The only time Kimberly wasn't in her ranger form, was when she had to go to school or go shopping. So, it was almost like she was in the same position Tommy was in.

One whole day they spent time, going through stuff that they were going to throw away and keep. They ended up throwing a way a picture of them with Anton and Smitty. And they kept a picture of the original rangers. Tommy was the green ranger then. He promised her as soon as he got out of his ranger form, he'd marry her. Which came to a great surprise to her. He had taken a few months off from school, since he didn't know how long he'd be morphed.

Several weeks had passed, since Tommy had been encased in amber. A lot had taken place. They found Trent was the evil white , he wanted to use his powers for good. Trent secretly told Kira that Anton was Mesogog. She promised not to tell anyone. Haley walked in one morning and announced that she had found some green slime that could get Tommy out of his ranger form. Kimberly was thrilled to hear that. But, it didn't turn out like they hoped. Tommy was out of his ranger form. But, he was invisible.

"There's away to make me visible again," stated Tommy.

"What is it?" begged Kimberly.

"A dino gem," replied Tommy.

"It's dangerous," gasped Haley.

"Do you want Doctor O to stay invisible?" asked Conner.

"None of us do," added Kira. "Haley could be right."

"Why don't we hook monitors up to him," suggested Trent. "We can monitor his conditions."

Haley hooked monitors up to Tommy. She used his dino gem as the source. She pulled down the lever and they began working on getting Tommy visable again. The system was over loading and sparks were shooting everywhere.

"Turn of the power!" cried Kimberly.

Sparks were shooting every where in the basement. All of the rangers had to step back from the table. It took Haley awhile to get to the lever; but, she made it. Haley quickly pulled the lever down. Tommy was visible again. However, he wasn't responding. His dino gem was broken into three pieces. Kimberly fainted when she saw the dino gem. They quickly rushed Tommy to the hospital.


	32. Fighting Spirit

Tommy had been in his hospital room for a few hours. Kimberly was still passed out, when they got to the hospital. The doctor told them she fainted from shock and would wake up soon. Conner, Ethan, and Trent didn't want to continue carrying her. So, they put her in the hospital bed next to Tommy. Tommy looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

 _Tommy's dream_

 _Tommy walked around an a deserted area. It appeared as if he was in the middle of no where. He was wearing a black long sleeve tee and a pair black pants._

 _"Hello! Hello! Anybody," shouted Tommy. "What is this place?"_

 _The red zeo ranger walked in through a door that was that top of a hill._

 _"Hello, Tommy," said the red zeo ranger. "Remember me, Zeo Ranger 5? Don't tell me that you've forgotten already."_

 _Tommy was stunned to see the red zeo ranger._

 _"This is impossible," gasped Tommy._

 _"It is possible," remarked the red zeo ranger. "I'm still as tough as ever. The question is, are you?"_

 _"What is this?" asked Tommy. "I'm not going to fight you."_

 _"I suppose you'll be destroyed," declared the red zeo ranger._

 _Tommy looked at his sliver bracelet. The gem was gone. He couldn't morph without it. So, he was going to have to fight without morphing. He fought the red zeo ranger. Tommy realized that he was powerful as the red zeo ranger. They fought in a lake and both of them were soaking wet._

 _"Washed up already, Tommy?" asked the red zeo ranger. "I see you have a lot of fight left in you. But is it enough?"_

 _The red zeo ranger disappeared._

 _"Wait," yelled Tommy. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Tommy was noticed he was standing in the woods. He heard someone call his name and a laugh._

 _"Something tells me that I'm not in Reefside anymore," gasped Tommy._

 _The white mighty morphin ranger appeared._

 _"We're in Angel Grove," declared the white ranger. "You finally cut your hair."_

 _"White ranger, your powers were destroyed," said Tommy._

 _"You can't keep a good ranger down!" answered the white ranger._

 _"No again," stated Tommy._

 _"For old time sakes," added the white ranger._

 _Tommy began to fight the white ranger. He was a powerful white ranger too, especially with Saba. He knocked Tommy down._

 _"You still with me?" asked the white ranger. "Come on, get up!"_

 _He got up and continued to fight the white ranger._

 _"Don't forget, I know all your old moves," warned the white ranger._

 _"That may be true," answered Tommy. "But, I've learned a few new ones."_

 _He successfully used a new move that he learned several years back. Tommy knocked the white ranger down._

 _"Impressive," said the white ranger. "Now, we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge."_

 _The white ranger left the scene._

 _"What?" asked Tommy. "If that wasn't tough?"_

 _Tommy appeared in a small forest._

 _"Okay, this is weird," admitted Tommy. "Even for my ranger standards."_

 _The green mighty morphin's weapon appeared. Tommy quickly grabbed it._

 _"I thought I might run into you," declared Tommy._

 _"It's been a while, Tommy," answered the green ranger. "I see you've switched to basic black."_

 _"It seems to work for me," replied Tommy. "Let me guess, you want to fight too?"_

 _"You guessed right," responded the green ranger._

 _Tommy began to fight the green ranger. He still had the green rangers weapon in his hand. Once again, he was in for a challenge because the green ranger was powerful. The green ranger knocked him down and Tommy dropped the weapon. The green ranger got the weapon back and started shooting beams of green light at him. This time, he wasn't winning. The green ranger tried to throw a tree at him and he fell to the ground._

 _"You know how powerful I am!" confirmed the green ranger. "Why don't you give up the fight?"_

 _"That is one thing, I'll never to do," declared Tommy._

 _"I guess this over," answered the green ranger. "You passed the test."_

 _The green ranger helped Tommy up._

 _"Test!?" questioned Tommy. "What are you talking about?"_

 _The red zeo ranger appeared._

 _"You haven't been fighting us," said the red zeo ranger. "You've been fighting for your life."_

 _The white ranger appeared next to the red zeo ranger._

 _"And you've proven your will to live is stronger than any ranger power," stated the white ranger._

 _"This is yours," added the green ranger._

 _The red zeo ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, and the green mighty morphin ranger held out their hand. They were all holding a piece of Tommy's black dino gem. Tommy took all three pieces._

 _"Good luck black ranger," said the green ranger._

 _End of Dream_

Tommy began to wake up. He noticed he was in a hospital room.

"Tommy, you're okay," smiled Haley.

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "Never felt better."

"What happened, Doctor O?" asked Ethan.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," answered Tommy.

"Haley, Kim still hasn't woken up yet," pointed out Kira.

"What happened to Kim?" gasped Tommy.

"When she saw you were unconscious and the dino gem was broken, she fainted," explained Conner. "She's here with us. We couldn't leave her at house alone."

"We had her checked out," reassured Kira. "The doctor said she was fainted from shock."

"Doctor O, she's laying right next to you," said Trent.

Tommy didn't even noticed Kimberly was laying right next to him. She was also in a hospital gown. Tommy rolled over and saw she was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up," smiled Tommy.

Kimberly woke up. She had been out of it for several hours. She noticed she was in the hospital and was laying in the same hospital bed as Tommy.

"She's finally awake," remarked Ethan. "Maybe we should tell her what happened."

"Or why don't we wait for a better time," whispered Trent.

"What happened?" asked Kimberly. " All I remember is that the power source over loaded and Tommy's dino gem was in three pieces."

"All of that is correct," confirmed Haley.

The doctor walked in. He saw both Tommy and Kimberly were making progress. They both had to stay over night for observation. Haley and the others had to leave after visiting hours. The doctor left them in the same hospital bed and brought in an extra blanket, since Kimberly was laying on top of the blanket that was covering Tommy up. Their room had a window and they could see the stars and the moon, when it got dark. Tommy had been thinking hard ever since he woke up. He realized that they only had two weeks before Christmas break started. Kimberly finished up her student teaching a few weeks previously. She got a job a Reefside High. However, she had to teach with Tommy since he had too many student in every class. Which they both loved finding out. They always did enjoy working together. Tommy had taken off until after the holidays. Niether one of them had to be at school, until the first of the year. Tommy decided that he wanted to tie the knot with her early. They would have almost a whole month to spend together.

"Kim, I've been thinking about something."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Ever since, I got stuck in my ranger form you stayed with me all the time. For the past few weeks, you never got out of your ranger form. After fighting the red zeo ranger, the white mighty morphin ranger, and the green might morphin ranger, I've been thinking about the engagement."

"What to you think about the engagement ending early and tying the knot this week?"

"I love the idea."

"I knew you would. What about midweek?"

"Prefect, in a few days you'll be Kimberly Oliver."

"Tommy, I already love the sound of that."

"Neither one of us have to be a school, until first of the year. We'll have almost a whole month to ourselves. We will have time to take a trip, if we want. Celebrate our first Christmas as the Olivers, and go visit family."


	33. It's About Time

Tommy and Kimberly got out of the hospital, the following morning. They called their parents, Haley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, to tell them their plans. After school one day, Haley, the four rangers, Jan and James, and Caroline met them at the court house. Tommy didn't go overboard on clothes. He just wore khakis, a black tee, and a tan shirt. Kimberly wore her pink sweater dress, white stockings, and black dress boots. They were married quickly. Kimberly learned that Tommy had went out of his way to make it a memorable occasion for them both. He had ordered a cake and had a hot tub installed on their back porch. Everybody had cake and punch at Haley's Cyber Café. After the party, Tommy and Kimberly returned home.

When they got home, Kimberly went to the back porch to look at the hot tube that was installed. It was on their deck. He had the entire deck redone to make room to install her new hot tub. Of course, it was December and it was cold outside. It didn't stop Kimberly from trying out the hot tub. She wasn't going to wait until spring. She went into the down stairs bedroom and got out her black veranda tossed floral one piece suit. It had different types of flowers on it and the flowers were different colors. Her suit had a V-neck and part of her was showing. She slipped on her new pink silk robe and slippers and went outside to get in the hot tube.

Meanwhile, Tommy was working on their room. Tommy had painted their room a pale shade of green the previous put up the green, white, red, black, and pink plaid curtains in their bedroom windows. Then he put up a border that he had purchased. It had a white back ground and it had red, pink and white flowers it and it had a black boarder at the top and the bottom. After he finished putting the boarder on the wall, he put the new pink sheet on their mattress. Tommy got out the white comforter with the red and pink roses with the green steams and put it on their bed. He also bought matching pillow cases for their pillows. Once he got their fixed up, he took his shower.

When it got dark,Kimberly got out of the hot tub and quickly put her robe on. It had gotten cold that night. She went into the office and noticed that Tommy had moved all of their clothes in to their bedroom upstairs. Kimberly went up stairs to shower. Her pink bridal night gown was laying on the bed. Tommy was still in the shower. She went into the main bathroom and took her shower. She put her pink bridal night gown and her silk robe back on and hung her suit up to dry. Kimberly went back into their bedroom and took a closer look at their room. She noticed the border, curtains, and bed spread. Tommy came out of the bathroom and he was wearing his black robe and black pajama pants.

It was almost 11:00 PM, they decided to call it a night and went to bed. A few hours later, Kimberly woke up after Tommy pulled her closer. Both her and Tommy were using the same pillow. She had her head resting against his bare chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and was wake because he was thinking about the green candle.

"Tommy, we've had the engagement. Now we're married. The green candle won't effect you anymore."

"It will. Rita, Zedd, Elsa, Mesogog, and Zeltrax are going to give us trouble. They'll do anything to prevent the candle from being destroyed. They want it to completely melt. I don't know if I can enjoy the honey moon to Japan."

"We're going to Japan? What are we going to go in Japan?"

"We're going scuba diving and search for pearl clams. And catch the pearls with pearl catchers."

"When are we leaving?"

"In two days."

They heard a loud noise outside. It sounded like somebody was there in their house.

"Kim, did you just hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

They got out of bed and put their robes heard something outside their bed room door and saw the doorknob turn. Rita and Zedd appeared in the room. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy's waist.

The next thing they knew, they weren't in their bed room anymore. And they were wearing different clothes. Kimberly was in a pink Cinderella strapless ballgown. It had bead and sequins sewn all over it. She was also wearing pink high heeled shoes; her hair had been braided and twisted into a tight bun. Kimberly had pink crystal ear rings. Tommy noticed she was wearing black eye liner, pink eye shadow, pink lip stick, and pink rouge. Kimberly noticed Tommy was wearing dark green dress pants, a white dress shirt, a dark green suit jacket, a dark green tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes.

"Beautiful, I don't think we're in Reefside anymore."

"I don't think we are either. This place looks familiar."

"Do you think it could be the castle that we were in 8 years ago?"

"The one that is in Angel Grove?"

"I'm talking about that one. Remember we were teleported to Angel Grove, when I went to Florida to see you?"

"And we returned to the castle, after we finally found a way back to our time. I think it is very possible."

"Kim, if we are in that castle, we are in a new part. Neither one of us were ever in the ball room."

The ball room was huge. It had a balcony above the dance floor and it had a door that lead outside. Tommy and Kimberly walked outside through the door. When they were outside, they were standing on balcony below the court yard. The scenery looked familiar.

"Beautiful, I think we are in the same castle. I remember seeing what the court yard looked. We can also see where the command center used to be. It doesn't look like it's been used in years. The command center must have been destroyed, while we were in the future or in mirror land."

"Tommy, when we get out of this castle, I'd like to go to the old command center."

"Kim, I would to. But, we have more important things to worry about now. Rita and Zedd live in this castle now."

Tommy felt Kimberly move closer to him. She noticed two people were walking towards them. It was Rita and Zedd, again. They were carrying something.


	34. Green Candle and Green Wax

"Tommy, we've got company!" warned Kimberly.

He quickly turned around and saw Rita and Zedd were walking towards them. They were almost to the ballroom door. Tommy saw they were carrying something too. It looked like it was green, but it wasn't as tall as it was. It was the green candle. The candle was much smaller and it was small enough to fit in a small jar.

"Tommy, It's the green candle," gasped Kimberly. "It's much smaller and it looks like a candle that you can purchase at Bath and Body."

He wrapped his arms around Kimberly. Tommy knew she was terrified of Rita and Zedd. Tommy tried to teleport them out of the castle. But, it didn't work that time. Rita and Zedd must have used a magic and barriers to keep people from teleporting. The only way they could leave would be by foot. Rita and Zedd finally reached the door. Zedd opened the door and they walked up to Tommy and Kimberly. When Tommy saw the candle, he was 100% sure it was the green candle. It was the same shade of green, it still smelled horrible, and it was still in the same shape. The only difference was that it was smaller, it was in a small jar, and the top was flat. It wasn't round like it was, when it was first lit.

"Tommy, it's been awhile!" remarked Rita. "I see Kimberly is still with you."

"Time is running out, Tommy!" added Zedd. "You have less than a year for her to marry you."

"We're already married," interrupted Kimberly. "Tommy is now my husband."

"That must mean she accepted the proposal, they didn't end the engagement, and they got married!" gasped Zedd.

"She's now Kimberly Oliver," smiled Tommy. "You can address us as "The Oliver's'", "Dr. and Mrs. Oliver," "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," or " Tommy and Kimberly Oliver". It's no longer Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart."

"He's being smart with us," declared Rita.

"Tommy may be married to her, but the candle will still burn until they've married six months," explained Zedd. "If one of them officially leaves the other and finds someone else, it will cancel everything out."

"He can also be the green ranger again, if he gets around the candle," declared Rita.

Rita and Zedd began to leave the outside balcony. Tommy and Kimberly followed them to see if they would lead them to a familiar area. They followed Rita and Zedd outside of the ballroom and were standing in the middle of second floor. Rita and Zedd were waiting for them to come out of the ballroom. The green candle was still in Rita's hands. Tommy began to notice he was having side effects again. But, it had been 8 years since he had became the green ranger. His clothes didn't change, like they did the last time. Tommy was still in the green suit, instead of the green cape, green muscle shirt, and green sweat pants. But, his eyes had a green glow in them.

Tommy started heading to the East Wing. Kimberly quickly began to follow him, but it was hard for her to keep up. The heels made it harder for her to run in; the skirt made it harder for her to move around it. But, she was able to keep up with Tommy. He went back to the work out room, that he went to the last time. Kimberly walked in. When she walked in, the green mighty morphin ranger stood in Tommy's place.

"Tommy, please don't let the green candle control you again."

Tommy noticed she was walking over to him. He had been around the candle long enough, it had started to control him again. Tommy removed his helmet and threw it across the room. His eyes were still glowing green. Tommy noticed that Kimberly was standing next to him. He still looked at her as the beautiful girl that he met in high school. Tommy tried to flirt with her, but she didn't like it.

"I thought you liked me."

"Tommy, it's not high school anymore. We aren't dating."

"Kim, did you break up with me? You better have good reason!"

"Tommy, I never broke up with you."

"You did if we're not dating. I wanted to have you for the rest of my life."

"Tommy,we're married. We got married this afternoon. Tonight was suppose to be our wedding night. Rita and Zedd ruined it."

"If we're married, where is the ring on your finger?"

Kimberly held up her hand and showed him her engagement ring and wedding ring.

"Where's my ring?"

"Tommy, you have it on your finger. Just take off your gloves."

He removed the gloves and saw he had a ring on his finger too. Tommy came to his senses and remembered Kimberly was his wife. After he remembered that she was his wife, he was out of his ranger suit. Kimberly didn't have her twisted into a tight bun and she wasn't wearing a lot of make up any more. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Both of them were so tired; they fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up. They were laying on the cold floor. Kimberly was wearing her pink bridal night gown and pink silk robe and Tommy was wearing his black pajama pants and black robe. It sounded like the castle was quiet. They weren't far from the exit.

"Kim, let's get out off here before Rita and Zedd wake up."

He took hold off her hand and they quietly made their way out of the castle. They were in Angel Grove. Both of them had their sliver bracelets on. Kimberly still wanted to go see the old command center. They were morphed into the black and pink ranger. Both of them were afraid to teleport. So, they started to walk to the old command center.


	35. First Christmas

They made it to the old command center, after a long walk. It was in ruins and it looked like nothing was left. Both of them took of their helmets and began to walk around.

"Wonder how long this place has been in ruins?"

"Beautiful, it probably happened when the turbo rangers went to space."

"There is nothing left here."

"Do you want to stay a little longer or go on home?"

"Shouldn't we be leaving for Japan?"

"We were going to be leaving about this time. We were going to fly to New York. Then we were going to catch a plane that was non stop to Japan tomorrow after noon."

"Tommy, guess the honeymoon is off."

"We still haven't gotten ready for Christmas. We were going to go buy a tree, ornaments, tree lights, and Christmas decorations."

"Kim, we can still do that. Why don't we teleport home and get cleaned up. Then we can go shopping at the mall."

They teleported home and got cleaned up, ate breakfast, and got dressed. Tommy put on a pair of jeans, a black tee, and red flannel shirt. Kimberly put on a pair of jeans, a pink tee, and a tan cotton sweater with pink stripes. They got their coats on and Tommy drove them to the mall. They picked out a white medium size articular tree. Kimberly picked out red, black, and pink glass ball ornaments. Tommy picked out green tree lights for the tree. Both of them decided to get a pink tree skirt, and a sliver star (for the top of the tree).

After they picked out their tree and decorations, they went Christmas shopping for each other. When they walked into a clothing store, they had a Christmas sweaters on sell. Niether one of them had a Christmas sweater before. Since it was their first Christmas as a family, they wanted to get matching sweaters. But, they wanted to be able to wear the sweaters during the winter too. Tommy ended up getting a black sweater with white snow flakes. Kimberly's sweater was just like Tommy's. The only difference was that hers was pink.

Kimberly saw tees and sweat shirts on sales that were for couples. She made Tommy go look at them. There were several that they liked. Kimberly saw two black sweat shirts. One said "She's my better half." The other one said "He's my better half." She also saw a pink tee that said "I adore him," and a black tee that said "I adore her." Tommy saw some sweaters that he liked. They were both black. One had a pink queen's crown on the front. and the other had a white king's crown on the front. He also saw they had sweater's that were similar to the one's that Molly Weasley, from Harry Potter made. He saw two sweaters with the letter O on the front. One was black and one was pink.

They ended up purchasing the items. After they checked out, they sat down one a bench to short through their stuff. Kimberly had gotten a black sweater shirt that said "He's my better half," a pink tee that said "I adore him," a black sweater with a pink queen's crown on the front, a pink sweater with the letter O on the front, and a pink sweater with snow ended up getting a black sweatshirt that said "She's my better half," a black tee that said "I adore her," a black sweater with a white king's crown on the front, and a black sweater with the letter O on the front, and a black sweater with the snow flakes.

Both of them had been Christmas shopping for each other. Kimberly had purchased Tommy a new watch, a new belt, a new briefcase, a few pairs of grey dress pants, a few pairs of black dress pants, some new ties, a grey shirt, a black shirt, and a red shirt, a green cotton sweater, a black cotton sweater, and red cotton sweater (to wear to school in the winter) and a lab coat. Tommy had purchased Kimberly a new watch, some khaki pants, some navy pants, and some black pants, a pink cotton sweater, jewelry, pink dress shirts, some movies, a lab coat, and some dress shoes. Although they already knew what they were getting, they were content. Both of them were going to have their first Christmas as "The Olivers," and they had a lot things planned to do over the holidays.


	36. Oliver Christmas

As soon as they got home from the mall, they put up their Christmas tree. They ended up putting it in the corner by the window. The tree looked nice, once they had finished decorating it. The black, red, and pink glass ball ornaments, and green tree lights really made the tree stand out. Tommy realized that they had forgotten to buy tinsel to wrap around the tree. They decided to go to Wal-Mart instead of the mall, since it was closer. Wal-Mart was having a sale on Christmas decorations. Kimberly thought they needed to get some green glass ball ornaments for the tree and Tommy liked the idea. Tommy saw they had a red star to put on the top of a tree, so he decided to exchange the sliver star for the red star. He decided to get black tinsel wrap for the tree. And he secretly bought mistletoe to hang up.

While they were out, they purchased a white wreath. The wreath was pre-lit and had red and green lights. They purchased a pink bow with black trimming to put on the wreath. Kimberly purchased a pink stocking, and she purchased a white stocking, a red stocking, a green stocking, and a black stocking to hang above their fire place.

Once they finished purchasing everything they needed, they returned home and finished decorating for Christmas. They planned on having Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Haley at their home during the holidays. Kat found out that she was going to have to go out of town, during the second week of Christmas break. She had to go take some training on teaching advance PE class. Kat and Willie made arrangements for Conner to stay at Ethan's house, during the second week of the Christmas break. He was going to be with Ethan, until they went back to school. Anton claimed he had to go on a business trip for the entire Christmas break. Trent was going to stay with Kira during Christmas break.

Tommy and Kimberly were looking forward to the holidays. Tommy's parents, and Kimberly's mother and step-father were coming in for Christmas. They were going to spend the night with them on Christmas Eve and stay a few days with them. A few days before Christmas, Kimberly got a call from her mom. It was snowing in Paris and all the flights were canceled. Caroline wasn't going to be come in for the holidays. She was going to mail Tommy and Kimberly their presents. They decided to mail Kimberly's mother and step-father their presents. At least Tommy's parents were still coming in. A few days before Christmas, Tommy got a call from his parents. They wanted to know if they could come celebrate Christmas with them a day early. His father had to go out of town for some business meetings and won't be back until after Christmas. They agreed to let them come.

Jan and James came in on December 20th, since James had to go out of town two days later. They had a good time with his family. Jan and James got Tommy a new digital camera (that could record video, and it had a timer on it) and the got him a tall stand to put his camera on. They got Kimberly a new pink purse and a pink duffle. Tommy and Kimberly got his parents a GPS since they were on the road a lot, since they were on the road a lot. Jan and James left that night, so they could get back to Angel Grove.

The next day a package came in the mail. It was from Caroline. She had gotten them matching Christmas Pajamas, some picture frames and their wedding picture in a very nice picture frame. They put the picture on their dresser. Since it was just the two of them, they didn't have to worry about cooking a big Christmas dinner. On Christmas Eve, the got in their Christmas pajamas and went to bed. Tommy laid awake, it was only going to be him and Kimberly the next day. He want to give her a good Christmas. Tommy was aware that Kimberly was hiding that her disappointment that Caroline wasn't coming in. They went through that during their junior year in high school. But, she surprised them and showed up.

Kimberly was laying on her side and was laying very close to Tommy. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she had an arm around him. He was laying on his back. He hated to disturb her, she was sleeping so peacefully. Tommy slowly lifted her head off his shoulder and placed it on the pillow. He slowly moved her arm that was wrapped around him. Then he quietly got out of bed and went down stairs. Tommy sat down on the couch and turned the TV. As usual, Tommy was very forgetful. He left the hall light on. Kimberly woke up and noticed he wasn't in bed. She noticed the hall light was on and she went down stairs. Kimberly found him sitting on the couch in the living room. It was 12:45 PM.

"Why aren't you bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He looked like he was wide awake. She took a seat by him on the couch.

"Kim, go back to bed."

"It's late, you should be in bed too."

"I'll be there in a little while."

She knew Tommy wasn't going to be go back to bed anytime soon.

"Are you worried about something?"

He knew she read his mind.

"Beautiful, I want to give you a good Christmas."

"We'll have a good Christmas."

"Your mother isn't coming in from Paris."

"It still doesn't mean we can't have a good Christmas. Tommy, let's go back to bed."

They got up from the couch and they went back to bed. Both of them quickly fell asleep and slept the rest of the night. Tommy woke up at 8:30 AM. He quietly got out of bed and opened his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tee. Tommy grabbed his bathrobe and went into the other bathroom to take his shower. Kimberly was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. After he took he shower and brushed his teeth, he went down stairs to cook breakfast. He got out some sausage links, eggs, and biscuit mix to make biscuits.

Around 8:45, Kimberly woke up. Tommy wasn't in bed and she figured he was already up. She opened the closet and got out jeans and a pink tee. Kimberly went into their private bathroom and quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got she went down stairs, she noticed that Tommy was cooking breakfast. He had already laid out their new Christmas dishes and Christmas mugs.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful."

"Merry, Christmas, Tommy. How long have you been up?"

"Since 8:30 AM, I got up to cook breakfast."

Tommy began to service breakfast. Kimberly got out the orange juice. After they ate breakfast, they went into the living room to open presents. They already knew what they got each other. Both of them opened the gift bags that had their sweaters. They decided they were going to wear their Christmas sweaters. Tommy put on his black sweater with the white snowflakes and Kimberly put on her pink sweater with the white snow flakes. They opened their other packages.

Kimberly had gotten a black sweater shirt that said "He's my better half," a pink tee that said "I adore him," a black sweater with a pink queen's crown on the front, a pink sweater with the letter O on the front, and a pink sweater, a new watch with a pink watch band, some khaki pants, some navy pants, some black pants, a pink cotton sweater, jewelry, pink dress shirts, some movies, a lab coat, and some dress shoes.

Tommy ended up getting a black sweatshirt that said "She's my better half," a black tee that said "I adore her," a black sweater with a white king's crown on the front, and a black sweater with the letter O on the front, a new watch with a black watch band, a new belt, a new briefcase, a few pairs of grey dress pants, a few pairs of black dress pants, some new ties, a grey shirt, a black shirt, and a red shirt, a green cotton sweater, a black cotton sweater, and red cotton sweater (to wear to school in the winter) and a lab coat.

They both put on their new watches. Tommy got out his new camera and camera stand. They still had the picture of them kissing under the mistletoe, in the youth center back in the junior year. Kimberly had no idea that Tommy had purchased mistletoe. He hung it right in front of their Christmas tree. Tommy put his camera on the camera stand and sit up the timer.

"Kim, we have mistletoe. Remember that we kissed under it back in the youth center?"

"It was on the day we had that Christmas pageant for children."

"Yeah, it was. You played your guitar and Aisha lead the children in singing."

"Can't believe you remembered."

They walked over to where the mistletoe was. They stood below it, like they did in their junior year. The timer went off and the picture was taken. Tommy went and looked at the picture. It was a close up picture. They were standing below the mistletoe and were kissing. Their Christmas tree was in the back ground. Tommy wanted to get another picture. He sat the camera on the timer and the stood by their tree. Tommy stood behind Kimberly and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They got another picture by the fire place. Both of them were sitting on the edge of fire place. The pink stocking, the green stocking, the white stocking, the red stocking, and the black stocking was in the back ground. That picture turned out good too.

They hooked his camera up to his computer and printed the pictures out. Kimberly got out Christmas picture frame that held three pictures. The frame had a Christmas tree in one corner. At the top, it said "Our First Christmas." They put all three pictures in the frame and hung it up next to the frame with their engagement pictures. Both of them had some pictures frames that they could keep on their desks at school. Tommy had their engagement pictures saved on the computer. He printed out a picture of them sitting on the heart shape lounge float of him proposing and the picture of them both in the pool. Tommy had his arms around Kimberly's waist. She had an arm wrapped around his neck and she was holding out her hand showing her new engagement ring. They also printed some pictures of their wedding. One picture was after they were officially married. And the other was of them cutting the cake at Haley's Cyber Space.

After they finished printing out pictures, they grabbed their robes and a change of clothes. They changed so they could go into the hot tub. Kimberly changed into a pair of pink athletic pants, and a pink athletic shirt. Tommy changed into a pair black sweat pants and a black sweat shirt. Both of them went out side and quickly got in the hot tub. It was really cold outside, but it was much warmer in the hot tub. They soaked in the hot tub for a few hours. Both of them lost track of time and missed eating lunch. When they saw the sun set, they got out of the tub. They quickly went back in the house and changed. Tommy put in TV dinners in the oven, since they didn't have time to cook. They sat in the living room and watched movies after they ate. Eventually, they both fell asleep on the couch. Tommy could tell he gave his wife a good Christmas.


	37. Back to School

Tommy and Kimberly had Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Haley at their house around New Years Eve. They announced that they'd be back at school, when they went back in January. All of them were glad to have Tommy back as their teacher. The rangers also learned Kimberly was going to be a full time teacher and would be teaching Tommy's classroom.

School was back in session on January 5th. Tommy and Kimberly got up early that morning to get back into the routine of going to school. They got up took a quick shower, brushed their teeth and ate breakfast. After they ate breakfast, they went up stairs to get dressed. Tommy got out a black tee, a grey dress shirt, and khakis. After he got dressed he saw the black sweater with the O on the front, hanging at the front of the closet. He got it out off the closet and laid it on the bed. Kimberly was still in the bathroom. She still doing her hair and putting her make up.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom and opened the closet. She got out a pink tee, a pink lily dress shirt, and a pair indigo jeans. Kimberly got dressed and noticed that Tommy had laid a black sweater on the bed. She went to go put it back in the closet. When she picked it up, she noticed that it was the sweater with the letter O on the front. Kimberly knew why he laid it out on the bed. He was wanting her to wear pink sweater with the letter O. She put Tommy's sweater back on the bed; she opened the closet and got out her sweater and put it on. Kimberly grabbed Tommy's sweater and took it down stairs. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Tommy was thrilled when he saw she was wearing her sweater. He noticed she had brought his sweater down stairs to him. Tommy quickly put on the sweater and they grabbed their coats. They locked the door and got in Tommy's jeep and he drove them to school.

When they got to school, Tommy parked the jeep in the front of the parking lot, so they wouldn't have to walk a long distance. Prinicpal Randall was roaming the halls, when they walked in. She noticed Kimberly was with him.

"Doctor Oliver, we're so glad to have you back," smiled Randall. "We've missed you."

"It's good to be back," replied Tommy.

"I don't know if you know or not, but you'll be sharing your classroom," informed Randall. "Ms. Hart got hired by the school board a few weeks ago as a science teacher. She'll be teaching in your classroom. I noticed that you had a lot of students in all your classes and could use some help."

Tommy and Kimberly both exchanged looks with each other. They already knew they were going to be working together.

"We already know," stated Tommy.

"Ms. Hart, I hope you are okay with not having your own classroom," smirked Randall. "You've never taught before and you've been hired in the middle of the year. We could only stick you with Doctor Oliver. I know you did you student teaching with him a little bit."

"Principal Randall, she's no longer Ms. Hart," explained Tommy. "We got married over Christmas break. She is now Mrs. Oliver."

"She is married to you?" gasped Randall.

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "You knew we were engaged."

"I guess I forgot," remarked Randall. "I do hope you're happy, Doctor Oliver."

Principal Randall wrapped her arms around Tommy. He gentle pushed her away.

"You can't flirt with him anymore," smiled Kimberly.

Principal Randall pulled Tommy close to her and kissed him in front of Kimberly.

"Principal Randall, I'm a married man!"Tommy said angrily.

Kimberly pushed her away from Tommy. Tommy knew a rivalry had just formed between Kimberly and Randall. Before anything else could happen, he grabbed Kimberly's hand and they went to his class room. When they walked inside, all the students were in there.

"Everyone please take a seat," requested Tommy. " I know all of you got to know Ms. Hart, while she was doing her student teaching. She's now a teacher here a Reefside High and is teaching with me. While I'm thinking of it, she is now Mrs. Oliver."

"You got married?" gasped Cassidy.

"Yes, Cassidy, we did," answered Tommy. "I expect that all of you treat my wife the same way that you do me. And if anyone tries to flirt with either one of us you're in trouble."

Devin was filming Tommy's lecture. Cassidy got up from her seat and walked over to Tommy's desk. Kimberly was sitting next to him.

"Mrs. Oliver, did somebody really flirt with one of you?" asked Cassidy. "Was it you or Doctor Oliver?"

"Yes, Cassidy," replied Kimberly. "Somebody tired to flirt with Tommy."

"What did they do?" asked Cassidy." Who was it?

Kimberly looked like she couldn't stand to be asked about it. Tommy realized it.

"Kim, let me take care of it," suggested Tommy. "Yes, Cassidy somebody tried to flirt with me. No, we're not going to tell you who it was. All I am going to say is that somebody came up to us, when we walked in the building. And that person kissed me."

"REALLY?" gasped Cassidy.

"Really," answered Kimberly.

"Cassidy, we're not going to do a documentary on this!" declared Tommy. "It really hurt Kim. I'm going to report it. I'd appreciate it if you'd take your seat. Devin, please turn off the camera."

They took their seats and Tommy started teaching class. Kimberly stayed quiet for the whole class period. The bell rang for second period and everyone left the room. Tommy and Kimberly had their planning period and didn't have to worry about any students for a whole class period. He was really glad because Kimberly was a mess and he could devote the whole class period to her. Tommy got up from his desk and locked the door. He shut all the blinds. At the back of his room was his science closet.

It was a big closet, it held his safe (with all of his science lab equipment and he had extra chairs in there. Tommy picked up his lap top and asked Kimberly to go in the science closet, so they could talk. She was humiliated because Randall made passes at Tommy. She couldn't understand why Randall would do it. Tommy had his cell phone in his pocket and called the board of education to report Randall. After talking with the head of the school board, he was e-mailed a form to fill out. Tommy and Kimberly filled out the form and explained what happened, where it happened, who was involved, and the time the incident took place. He also reported what happened at fossil sight. Both of them signed the form electronically and submitted the form.

"That should put an end to Randall flirting with me."

He wrapped his arms around Kimberly and held her. She never felt comfortable around Principal Randall. It was the second time that she had made a pass at Tommy. Tommy noticed he got an e-mail back from the board. They had received his form and it was being looked into. In the e-mail it said that they saw the incident on the school's security camera. It also said they had called Randall down to the board.


	38. Randall's Revenge

Principal Randall had gotten in a lot of trouble with the board. She was told if she made a pass at Tommy again, she would loose her job. She was also told she had to stay 100 feet away from Tommy and Kimberly. If she needed to have a talk either one of them, the assistant principal had to be present. Principal Randall had never been so mad in her life. At the end of the day, she went to talk with all the villians. She wanted to get revenge on the Olivers.

Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Mesogog, and Zeltrax all met her at Mesogog's lair. She wanted to get them both good.

"I've never been so humiliated," stated Elsa. "Doctor Oliver got me in trouble with the school board."

"The pink ranger is Doctor Oliver's weakness," declared Zeltrax. "Maybe it would help if we could keep an eye on them for a week."

"We could take care of that," answered Rita. "You could keep them at school all week."

"Rita, you are a genius," gasped Elsa. "Next week is school sprit week. Monday is red and white day, Tuesday is wear two colors day, Wednesday is formal day, Thursday is switch places with a teacher, and Friday is class color day."

"We can have Goldar cause their road to be shut down all week," suggested Rita. "Goldar will let the air out of their tires and they'll have to stay at school for a week. Tommy's already worrying about the green candle."

"I know the story," answered Elsa. "I want Doctor Oliver and the pink ranger to be miserable all week."

"They won't have any clothes to change into," explained Rita. "Tommy hates navy and yellow, spandex athletic tops, and tracksuits. I suggest you get several green spandex athletic tops and several pairs green athletic pants."

"All we have are the clothes that family resource center has," replied Elsa. "They will have to turn their clothes in at the end of the day. Unless, I buy the clothes myself."

"On the day they wear two colors, get a yellow athletic top and navy track pants," explained Rita. "They wore those colors, when they went to the future. On the day they have to switch places with a teacher, have them teach gym all day. But, cancel all the gym classes. On that day, Tommy and Kimberly can wear a navy tracksuits with yellow and white trimming. Kimberly can wear a navy one piece suit with yellow trimming and Tommy can wear navy shorts with yellow trimming. You can turn into Elsa and have the in the pool all day. Just freeze the pool, with them in it. On the formal day, get Tommy a tux and Kimberly a pink strapless Masquerade dress. On class color day, have them wear the green athletic top and green track pants. We'll have the green candle and you can have them sit in front of it all day."

Elsa liked the idea. She turned back into Randall and went to the mall to purchase the items. On Monday morning, Randall got to school early. They were having some painting done in the school. When Tommy and Kimberly walked into the school, a can of white paint fell on them. They were both covered in paint and their clothes were ruined. Princpal Randall walked by and saw them covered in paint.

"Doctor Oliver, we've just heard they are working on your road this week," explained Randall. "The road is shut down all week. You'll need a place to stay."

"We'll just go get a hotel room," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, there aren't any hotels near by the school," whispered Kimberly.

"You can stay at school all week," suggested Randall. "Follow me."

They followed Randall into the gym and she stopped at a locker room.

"This locker room is private. It is only for coaches and teachers," explained Randall. "It has a shower, a bathroom, and we've gotten you a roll out camping bed for you and Mrs. Oliver to sleep on. We've gotten a sleep bag and a pillow for you to use all week."

"What about clothes?" asked Kimberly.

Randall handed them both a green spandex athletic top and a pair green track pants.

"We didn't have any red and white," lied Randall. "You've gotten clothes for the rest of the week. I'll get your first period class covered, while you both clean up."

They walked into the locker room. A camping bed was on the floor along with the sleeping bag and pillow. Tommy stripped out of his grey dress pants, white dress shirt and red tie. He got into the shower. Kimberly got out of her white dress shirt, red mini skirt, and stockings. She stepped in the shower. Tommy already had the shower on. They had shampoo, soap, and wash clothes to use. Both of them had a paint in their hair. They had to help each other wash their hair several times, to get the paint out. After they got cleaned up, they got out of the shower. Tommy looked at his new dress shoes. They were covered in paint and were ruined. Kimberly's shoes were ruined too. They saw Randall left each them a pair of white tennis shoes, several pairs white socks, and undergarments. Both of them quickly got dressed and went to class. At the end of the day, they reported to Randall's office. The assistant principal was in her office.

Randall had purchased them a yellow athletic shirt, a pair of navy track pants, a navy tracksuit with yellow and white trimming, and another green atheletic shirt and green track pants. She purchased Kimberly a pink strapless dress. Her dress had a heart shape neck and the skirt touched the floor. She also purchased Kimberly a pair of pink heels. Tommy got a black suit, white dress shirt, pink tie, and black dress shoes. Randall purchased Kimberly a navy one piece suit with yellow trimming to wear under her track suit. She purchased Tommy a pair of navy shorts with yellow trimming to wear under his tracksuit.


	39. Two Colors

"What are we suppose to wear tomorrow?" asked Tommy.

"Tommorrow is two color day," answered Randall. "Both of you wear the yellow spendex top and the navy track pants."

They left her office and returned to the locker room. As soon as they got into the locker room, Tommy striped down into his shorts. It was really cold in the locker room and Kimberly couldn't understand why he'd want to sit around in the cold.

"Tommy, it's really cold. Shouldn't you be dressed warmer?"

"Kim, I hate the spandex top and I hate the windbreaker pants."

She got up and opened the storage closet to see what they could find. All the storage closet had was towels, bath robes, blankets, cans of paint, tools, soap, shampoo, chairs, flashlights, batteries, tooth brushes, tooth paste, deodorant, and house hold items. She noticed that there was a box in the corner. It said clothes with Reefside logos. She opened the box up. Inside she found tee shirts, sweat shirts, tracksuits, and pajama had put the clothes that Randall gave them in a locker. She took out two pairs of red pajama pants and two white shirts. She handed Tommy a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. And she took a flash light and put batteries in it.

"Tommy, at least wear these."

Tommy put on the red pajama pants and the white tee left the locker room to go to a snack machine. She got two bottles of water and two packages of crackers. After they ate, they heard people locking up the school. Tommy looked at his watch. It was 8:30 PM. He got down on the floor and began to fix their bed. Tommy placed the sleeping bag on the roll out camping bed. He used some of the extra blankets to cover them up. Finally, he put the pillow in the middle of the sleep bag, so they could both use it.

Tommy took off his robe and got in the sleeping bag. He noticed it was big enough to hold two people. Kimberly still had on the green athletic top and the green track pants. She changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a white tee shirt. After she changed, she turned out the light in the locker room. Tommy turned the flash light on, so she could find her way to the sleeping bag. Kimberly got into the sleeping bag. Tommy turned off the flash light and put it by their pillow. Even though the sleeping bag was big enough to hold both of them, there was very little room to move around. It was already cold in the locker room. Tommy and Kimberly were laying real close together to stay one of them could sleep. They could hear people walking outside the locker room. Kimberly had took extra precautions and used every lock that was on the door. The furnace in the hall kept kicking on and off.

"Wonder who is outside?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. The school should be empty by now."

"Do you think Randall let anyone in?"

"It's a possibility."

"Tommy, I think our road being closed and the paint falling on us was Randall's doing."

"That I can believe. She got in a lot of trouble with the board for flirting with me."

Kimberly moved closer to Tommy, when she heard two people take a seat in the hall way. She was sure they sounded like Rito and Goldar.

"I miss our own bed."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"Beautiful, we need to get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. Our class is taking a trip to the museum."

They kissed each other good night and drifted off to sleep. Both of them were able to go sleep, but they woke up several times during they night. They woke up at 5:00 AM. When they woke up, the noticed that the two people that were seating in the hall, were getting up and leaving. They were both tired from the lack of sleep.

"They were here all night. I wonder why."

"Kim, who knows. We need to take a shower and get dressed. We'll put the pajama pants and tees back in the box and use them tonight."

They got out of the sleeping bag and Kimberly turned on the lights. They took off the pajamas pants and tee shirts. Tommy put them back in the box and brought out two bath towels. Kimberly turned on the shower and they got in the shower to get cleaned up. Once they finished their shower, they got out of the tub. It was really cold in the locker room still. Tommy went into the closet and brought out the two bath robes. They slipped on the bath robes. Kimberly used her towel for her hair. Both of them quickly brushed their teeth. Kimberly opened the locker and got out the two yellow spandex athletic shirts and the two pairs navy windbreaker pants. She laid them on the bench and went back to the locker, she opened the package of white socks and got out two pairs of white socks, a white sports bra, and two pairs of underwear.

Both of them began to get dressed. Tommy noticed that clothes they were going to wear looked familiar. It dawned on him that they had to wear those same clothes, when they were in the future. It was during the time they were fighting and Kendall wanted them to work things out.

"Kim, we wore these same clothes in the future. We could only wear a yellow long sleeve athletic top and navy windbreaker pants."

"Tommy, I remember. We had to wear a yellow top because that was my ranger color. And we had to wear navy pants because that was your ranger color. I remember we had seven yellow tops and seven pairs of navy pants. And yes, that was when we were fighting and we could only spend time with each other."

"These clothes remind me of that time."

Kimberly looked at her watch. Tommy had been complaining for nearly an hour.

"Tommy, it's 6:45. You've been complaining for over an hour. We have to be in our room by 7:30. The cafeteria starts serving breakfast at 7. You need to get dressed."

Kimberly was already dressed. She decided to sent Tommy up to their room and she'd go get their breakfast and take it up to their classroom. Tommy finally got dressed and went up to their classroom. A few mintutes later, Kimberly walked in their room she had two boxes of juice and a package of strawberry pop-tarts. There were only two pop-tarts in the package. They each ate a pop-tart and a drank their juice. After they ate their breakfast, Kimberly noticed that someone had left out the lab equipment, from the day before. They picked up the lab equipment and took it into the science closet. While they were in the science closet, they heard the door shut behind them. Tommy tried to open the door but it was locked. Kimberly was putting the lab equipment in the safe. He walked over to the safe.

"Kim, the door won't open."

She looked at him like he was crazy. Tommy noticed that he was standing against a glass wall. As soon as Kimberly closed the safe, Tommy grabbed her. He noticed that they were in a glass box. Kimberly felt like Tommy was squeezing her to tight. They heard the bell ring and everyone walked into the room.

"Doctor Oliver and Mrs. Oliver are sick today," explained Anton Mercer. "I'll be your sub today. We'll be taking a trip to the museum today."

"We did not call in!" whispered Tommy.

"I know!" replied Kimberly.

They heard the class leave the room and the door close. They were still in the glass box. Tommy tried to contact Haley, but their communicators didn't work.

"I guess this is how we'll be spending the day."

Tommy sat down against the glass wall. Kimberly sat down next to him. He put an arm around her. Kimberly laid her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Tommy fell asleep too. Both of them slept until they heard the dismissal bell ring in the afternoon. It dawned on them that they had been asleep all day. Tommy noticed the box was gone. They quickly got up and tried to open the door. It opened and they left the closet. They left his classroom and headed back to the locker room. They ran into Randall on the way back to locker room.

"I hope you both are feeling better," stated Randall.

"We are," lied Tommy.

"Tomorrow, wear your formal attire," instructed Randall. "Also, you need to go change. The family resource center is doing a load of laundry."

"What do we wear?" asked Kimberly.

"The green athletic shirt and green track pants," answered Randall.

They went back into the locker room and changed. After they changed their clothes, they took their clothes to the family resource center. Then they went back to the locker room.


	40. Change of Plans

When they went back to the locker room, Randall was behind them.

"I just found out that school is canceled Friday," explained Randall. "The championship games will be taking place in our gym. Tomorrow is switching places with a teacher day. You two will be teaching PE. Kat will be teaching science in your classroom. Wear your tracksuit tomorrow. Also on Wednesdays, she teaches swimming all day. Wear your swimsuits underneath your track suits."

She went back to her office. Tommy and Kimberly quickly went back into the locker room. They quickly locked all the locks on the door. Kimberly opened the locker to get out their track suits, her one piece suit and Tommy's swimming trunks.

"Is that all we are going to wear underneath the tracksuits?"

"That's all Randall gave us."

"Beautiful, we wore that same outfit in Amber Beach. The only difference is that we both had on white turtle necks."

Kimberly knew Tommy was about to complain again.

"When did we wear those?"

"Remember it was raining one day and we went to the mall to get our clothes for the winter formal."

"Tommy, I remember that. Somebody named Heckyl checked us out that day. In the future, these tracksuits will be out of style."

"Beautiful, you always remember fashion trends."

Tommy noticed that she was soaked in sweat.

"Kim, you're soaked in sweat!"

He went into the closet and got out the red pajama pants and white tee shirt. Kimberly was really cold and changed into the pajama pants and tee shirt. Tommy had changed into a pair of pajama pants. She looked as if she was going to faint. He quickly helped her get into the sleeping bag. Tommy quickly got in the sleeping bag with her. As soon as he got in the sleeping bag, Kimberly moved as close as she could to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked more at ease. He realized that she remembered that Heckyl followed them home that day. Tommy realized that someone had told Randall about what happened in the future and what they wore.

"I really think Randall is behind all this."

"Beautiful, I bet she is too. I can't understand how she knew. It isn't like she has contact with Rita, Zedd, Zeltrax, Elsa, or Mesogog."

He heard someone coming.

"Kim, I'm going to go turn the light out. I'll be right back."

Tommy quickly got up and turned the light out. Then he went back to the sleeping bag. He pulled Kimberly close and held her close. They heard two people coming down the hall again. It sounded like Rito and Goldar. Kimberly was shaking from fear. Tommy knew she was afraid of Goldar. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Rito and Goldar were walking up and down the hall for the next several hours. When they heard the school get locked up, Rito and Goldar left. Tommy felt Kimberly let go of his neck. She wasn't shaking anymore.

"Kim, they are gone now."

She didn't answer and Tommy realized that she had passed out due to fright. It was already late at night and she seemed like she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her head was resting against his chest; he decided to let her sleep. Tommy kissed her good night and drifted off to sleep.

Tommy woke up at 5:30 the next morning. Kimberly was still sleeping peacefully. He gentle woke her up.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

She slowly began to wake up.

"Are they gone?"

"They've been gone for a long time. After they left, I noticed you had passed out. You were sleeping peacefully."

"Tommy, you didn't tell me that they were gone?"

"Beautiful, you were sleeping peacefully. I knew if you woke up, you'd be awake all night. So, I let you sleep. I held you all night."

She kissed him on the neck. They got up took their shower, brushed their teeth, and started to get dressed. Kimberly got out her one piece suit and Tommy's shorts. After they got dressed, they put on their tracksuits. They had to teach swimming all day. Tommy stripped down into his swimming trunks, while Kimberly began to look at the schedule.

"We have a free period first period."

"Kim, care to join me."

Kimberly stripped down into her tanksuit and got in the water with Tommy. The bell rang for first period. They heard Randall come on the intercom to make announcements.

"I have an important announcement," stated Randall. "All swimming classes are canceled today. Students who have swimming will be having regular gym classes today."

Tommy and Kimberly exchanged looks.

"We weren't told about this change."

"I wonder why Randall cancelled the swimming classes."

"Beautiful, I have no idea."

Tommy noticed the water was beginning to freeze. The top of the pool looked like a icing skating area. It was turning to ice quickly. Kimberly was right next to him. She tried to get out of the pool, but Tommy grabbed her and held her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful, we don't have to time to get out."

Kimberly noticed that the water was beginning to freeze around them. She quickly threw her arms around Tommy. The water almost up their shoulders. They felt the water freeze around them, trapping them in the pool.

"Can you get us out?"

"Kim, I'm afraid I can't. When the water froze, it trapped us in here really tight. I can't move my arms."


	41. Ice Skating

Tommy and Kimberly remained in the pool, for over 20 minutes. No one came in the room.

"Wonder who's going to teach gym today?"

"Kim, I have no idea. It won't be us."

They saw someone enter the room. It was Elsa. Rita, Zedd, and Zeltrax were following her. Tommy noticed they were carrying ice skates.

"What are they doing here?"

"No idea. I noticed all of them were carrying ice skates."

"What do they expect us to do all day?"

They were keeping their voices down, so the villians couldn't hear them. Kimberly's head was resting against Tommy's shoulders. He felt something warm hit his bare chest. Kimberly was crying from fear.

"Beautiful, I get to hold you and make you feel safe."

They noticed Elsa, Rita, Zedd, and Zeltrax had put the ice skates on and were skating on the frozen water. Tommy heard Anton outside. He was probably teaching PE for the day.

"Doctor Oliver and the pink ranger have been here all week," explained Elsa.

"Are they enjoying their stay?" asked Rita.

"They seem like they are having a good time," remarked Elsa." They have been provide with a nice room to stay in and they've been provided with a week's supply of clothes."

"How's he getting along with pinky?" asked Zedd.

"Very well," answered Elsa.

Elsa, Rita, Zedd, and Zeltrax skated in the room for a few hours. When the lunch bell rang, Elsa brought in a grill and cooked hot dogs on the grill. She also brought in hot chocolate, and marshmallows' to roost. Tommy and Kimberly were still in the pool. They watch the villians eat and laugh about them being in the pool.

"Kim, I had no idea they were going to do this," whispered Tommy.

"I know you didn't," answered Kimberly.

Elsa and Rita got back on the ice. Kimberly noticed that they had marshmallows and hot chocolate in there hands. She felt Tommy jerk and noticed that he had hot chocolate running down his chest. Rita and Elsa had poured hot chocolate on Tommy. Kimberly felt him jerk again. Rita and Elsa left the ice.

"Tommy what's wrong?" whispered Kimberly.

"I've got roosted marshmallows on my back," answered Tommy.

"Are you in pain?" Kimberly asked.

"It burns," replied Tommy.

"When we get out, I'll help you get them off," promised Kimberly.

They ran out of marshmallows, so Kimberly didn't have to worry about being covered in marshmallows. But, she did have hot chocolate poured on her. When the dismissal bell rang, all of the villains' left the gym. They noticed the ice was beginning to slowly melt. After a long hour of waiting, they were able to get out of the pool. Kimberly grabbed their tracksuits and they returned to the locker room. Once they got back to the locker room, she had a very messy job. She had to pull the marshmallows of Tommy's back. It took her almost an hour and a half to get the marshmallows off. When she got all the marshmallows off, she saw his back was red, from where they had stuck to his skin. He also had burns on his chest from the hot chocolate.

She looked in the closet to see if they had any thing to treat burns. At the back of the closet, she found burn medicine. Kimberly quickly put it on Tommy's burns. They heard a knock at the door. It was Randall. The family resource center was doing the laundry again and she needed their tracksuits and swimsuits. Kimberly grabbed two towels. They got out of their swimsuits and wrapped the towels around them. Kimberly went to the door and gave Randall their clothes.

"We'll wear our formal clothes tomorrow," stated Kimberly. "I know the teachers have to stay for the homecoming dance."

"No, you'll wear the green track pants and green athletic shirts," corrected Randall.

"All of the other teachers were told to wear their best clothes," said Kimberly.

"I realized that your formal clothes were the wrong size," lied Randall. "I need to exchange them. Come to my office in the morning to get your formal clothes. I'm going to the mall to exchange them."

After Kimberly gave her their formal attire, Randall left the room. Kimberly quickly locked all the locks on the door. She went back to sit on the bench with Tommy. She noticed Tommy had put on a pair of white boxer shorts.

"Tommy, are you going to put on the pajamas that we've been using all week?"

"My back and chest is sore all over."

Kimberly had been worried about Tommy, she had forgotten that she had burns on her. Her arms were red and sore. She remembered that Randall had gotten her a strapless bra to wear with her formal gown. It was still in the locker. She went to the locker got out the strapless bra and a pair of undergarments to put on. After she them on, she went to set on the bench with Tommy. She noticed he was already in the sleeping bag. Kimberly turned out the lights and decided she would go to bed early to. She turned the lights out and Tommy turned on the flash light, so she could find her way to the slipping bag. After she got in the sleeping bag, he turned the flash light off. It was colder in the locker room, than it had been all week. They had blankets covering the slipping bag and they were laying close together. Tommy had his arms around Kimberly. He was sound asleep. Kimberly quickly fell asleep herself.

In the middle of the night both of them woke up. They had been asleep for several hours. Tommy felt like he was being drawn towards something. Both of them quickly took a shower. Kimberly went to the locker and noticed they had a green windbreaker jacket to wear with their green windbreaker pants. She noticed that neither the jacket or pants had a lining in them. They put on the pants and the jacket. Niether one of them put on the green athletic shirt because their backs were still sore.

Before they left the locker room, they slipped on a pair of green slippers, which they had just found next to the door. Tommy took hold of Kimberly's hand and they began to walk around the school. For some strange reason the school was lit up. It was like there were still people in the building. Principal Randall had a light on in her office.

They walked in her office. Both of them noticed that her storage closet was open for some reason. Tommy was drawn to her office. Kimberly tightened her grip on his hand. He opened the door and went they went in the office and they went inside her closet. It was empty. When they turned around to leave the closet, the door shut. Both of them noticed they were no longer wearing the green slippers or the jackets. Instead of the jacket, they were both wearing a green athletic shirt.

The green candle was sitting in the middle of the floor. Elsa and Rita were standing in the room.

"He's here," gasped Rita. "And he's brought Kimberly with him."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into a tight a hug. They felt green vines wrap around them. The vines had thorns on them. The thorns were piercing into their skin.


	42. The Princess and the Frog

They were standing in right next to the candle. It was the third time that Tommy had came in contact with the green candle.

"Rita, you've lost," smiled Kimberly.

"After he come in contact with the candle three times, it was start having an effect on him," remarked Rita.

Rita snapped her fingers and the vines left. She secretly brought her staff and used it to get Tommy and Kimberly's backs to face each. Then she used the wand to make the vines appear again, they wrapped around their ankles and wrists. Another vines wrapped around both their waists. Rita and Elsa disappeared from the room. Tommy and Kimberly were left alone in the room. Tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. Tommy felt guilty because he brought them to Randall's office. He didn't know what he could do or say to help her. Tommy knew she feared the green candle as much as he did. He knew Kimberly feared that he'd become the green ranger again and leave her. Tommy feared that he would become the green ranger and hurt her again. He noticed he was crying, but he didn't want Kimberly to know. Both of them sat and cried for over an hour.

Tommy noticed something strange was beginning to happen. His skin was turning green and he was getting smaller. The vines fell of him and he standing behind Kimberly. His clothes were laying on the floor. He saw a mirror on the floor. Tommy looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of a frog. He heard a loud crash hit the floor. Kimberly was laying on the floor. She was still awake. Tommy hopped over towards Kimberly. He was standing right in front of her face.

"I guess I am suppose to kiss you."

Tommy got closer to her lips. Kimberly kissed him. He noticed he wasn't going through a transformation, but Kimberly was. Her skin was turning pink. She was getting smaller, just like he did. The vines fell off her waist, ankles, and wrists. Kimberly was standing on top of empty clothes. She noticed she was the same size as Tommy. And she realized that she was also a frog the only difference was that she was pink. Kimberly fainted, which didn't surprise Tommy. He had gotten used to it over the years.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kimberly slowly began to open her eyes. She was looking up into Tommy's face. But, he was a now a cold blooded reptile. And so was she. He didn't know how Kimberly was going to react. She was probably going to be freaking out and complaining. Instead she was hopping all over the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find away out."

"Beautiful, the door is shut, and only way out is through that broken vent."

In the corner there was a vent that was broken. It looked like it was big enough for them to fit through.

"Tommy, you don't know where that leads to."

He crawled in the vent. She didn't want to wait around for Randall to find them, so she followed. They traveled through the vent for hours to see where they could come out at. One vent came out at their classroom, one came out the art department, one came out at the music department, one came out at the stair case, and one came out close to main entrance of the school.

"Why couldn't we go to our classroom and go back to the locker room?"

"Kim, you don't want to come out at our classroom. Today, every single science class are dissecting."

"What are they dissecting?"

Tommy didn't answer. He kept looking for a route that was close to the locker room. He came to a dead end. It looked like it was in the downstairs hallway. Tommy didn't want to take that route, since it would take longer to get to the locker room. They took another route and it came out at the room with the pool. He began to take the screws out vent.

"You didn't say what they were dissecting."

Tommy didn't answer. He was still working on the screws. Finally, he got all of the screws out and they could leave the vent. When they stepped out, it looked like there was a class going on. Tommy used his invisible ablility to make them both invisible. They quickly made it to the locker room. There was small hole in the door and they were able to fit through the hole. Once they made it in the room, Tommy began to jump up and lock as many of the locks on the door as possible.

Finally, we went and laid on the pillow next to Kimberly.

"You never answered the question. What are they dissecting?"

"Frogs."

Tommy knew he just said something that would make her freak out. Instead she fainted. Tommy didn't know if he should wake her or not. They were up all night and most of the morning traveling through the vents. She was probably tired. He laid down next to Kimberly and drifted off to sleep. They slept all through the school day. After they heard the dismissal bell, they were awake.

"When do you think we can leave?"

"Maybe during the home coming game."

They heard some people walking down the hallway. It was Rito and Goldar.

"They weren't at school today," stated Goldar.

"Should we look in the locker room?" asked Rito.

"They wouldn't be in there," answered Goldar. "We've already searched the whole school. We've been in there already."

"Where are they?" asked Rito.

"Probably hiding some where in the school. They wouldn't have came back here," replied Goldar. "They're probably in the science department. They dissected frogs. We won't have trouble finding them. In the closet it showed a pink frog and green frog on the school's camera."

"All the black ranger has to do is kiss the pink ranger," added Rito. "And they will be humans again."


	43. The Paint

Kimberly couldn't believe what she had just heard. All Tommy had to do was give her a kiss and they'd be humans again.

She walked over to Tommy with a smile on her face. He knew what she wanted him to do. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He realized there were cameras in the school. Even if he used his invisible ablility, the camera would see the door open and close. Randall took their formal clothes, they had to turn in the clothes that they had to wear each day, they couldn't take any clothes from the box because people would know they were the ones who took them. Tommy looked around to see what they had to wear. Both of them only had one outfit. They only had a green athletic shirt and green track pants. He wasn't going to make the same mistake and them wear noisy clothes.

"Tommy, what's the hold up?"

"We'll have to leave the way we are."

Kimberly hated what she just heard. It would take them a few days just to get home. Tommy explained his reasons for not kissing her.

"You don't have the keys to the house."

"Yes, I do."

She noticed he had the key around his neck. Kimberly never noticed that he had the house key and the car key around his neck. Tommy went into the closet. Kimberly noticed that there were several paper towels on the floor next to the waste basket. She quickly hopped to the top shelf, where he was standing. He was right next to a can of paint. Tommy pushed the can into the waste basket. As soon as the can fell in the waste basket, it busted green paint was in the waste basket.

"Why did you want green paint in the waste basket?"

He didn't answer. All he had was a smile on his face and he pushed her into the waste basket. Tommy quickly got down from the top shelf. He met Kimberly next to the waste basket. She was covered in green paint. None of the pink skin was showing. She didn't look too happy with him.

"Just let the paint dry, then we can leave. Kim, you'll blend in and look like a normal frog. Stand in front of the air vent and it will dry quicker."

She stood in front of the air vent and let the paint dry. After the paint dried, they left the locker room. Tommy used his invisible ability to make them invisible. They made their way to the parking lot. It was full and there were cars parked every where. Tommy suggested that they left right away, since there were not any cars moving. They quickly made their way off the parking lot and were on the high way. Cars were turning to come to the school. Tommy watched the stop lights to see when the lights would turn red. They waited for several minutes. Finally after the light turned red, they quickly crossed the street. For the next few hours they made their way to 1992 Valencia Road. Finally, around midnight they reached their road. The road was fixed and they could make it home. When they reached the bridge, Tommy suggested that they took a rest for the night. They got down under the bridge and laid on the bank of the river, which was really muddy. Kimberly hated it.

She laid down next to the concert so she wouldn't get as muddy. Tommy was still laying near the river bank. He was covered in mud. Kimberly couldn't sleep because she was out in the open, she could hear crickets, cars driving over the bridge and it was a very cold night. She thought of asking Tommy if she could lay next to him. But, she had given him the silent treatment. Tommy couldn't sleep either. He could also hear crickets, cars driving over the bridge, and he was also cold. Tommy wondered if could go lay next to Kimberly. But, she had been giving him the silent treatment, since she got covered in paint.

But, he needed his sleep and was willing to ask her if he could lay next to her. When he got up, he noticed that she was standing next to him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. Just wondering if you'd mind if..."

"If you could lay next to me? Was getting to ask you the same thing."

They moved up closer to the edge of the bridge. They found a comfortable spot and laid down. Finally, they were able to fall asleep. They woke up at dawn the next morning. Kimberly had dried mud on her body.

"Kim, you can't go wash the mud off. If you wash the mud off the paint will also wash off."

Once they got back on the bridge, they began to make their way home. Tommy used his invisible ability, so they wouldn't be spotted. Neither one of them realized how big the woods were on the way to their house. They passed a lot of tall grass, which freaked Kimberly out because she was scared of snakes. She saw a snake resting on the other side of the road. Kimberly wanted to pass it quickly, Tommy wouldn't let her.

"If you move fast, it will notice we're near by."

She slowed down and they continued to make it to their house. Kimberly still gave Tommy the silent treatment all the way home. Tommy was lonely and hated it, when she gave him the silent treatment. When they reached their house, Tommy didn't want the silent treatment.

"Kim, what will it take for you to talk to me again?"

She saw bucket of pink paint.

"Get in the bucket of pink paint. And let it dry."

He took the chain with the keys off his neck and gave them to Kimberly. Then Tommy hopped into the paint bucket. Once he was covered in the paint. He got out of the can and stood outside until the paint dried.


	44. Kiss and Make Up

After the paint dried, Kimberly finally let Tommy kiss her. They were humans again and they were both still covered in paint. Kimberly quickly unlocked the door and they went inside their house. She quickly went to the down stairs bathroom to get a shower. Kimberly left a bathrobe for Tommy to wear. She told him to go upstairs and get her pink pajama set. When Tommy went to get her pajamas, he grabbed his black pajama set.

Kimberly got out of the shower and dried off. All of the paint was out of her hair and all of it was off her skin. Tommy walked into the bathroom and handed her the pajamas. She got dressed and went to sit on the couch and waited for Tommy get cleaned up. A few minutes later, Tommy came out of the bathroom. He had a bath towel wrapped around his waist. From the shoulders down, he was pink. Kimberly couldn't keep from laughing. The paint that Tommy got into was harder to remove from the skin. She got on the internet to find out how to remove the paint.

"Tommy, we can get it off. We'll have to use a special soap to remove it. We have some of the soap left, from when you were painting the inside of the gazebo. We can put some of the soap in the hot tub and you can soak in."

"Starting tonight?"

"That was the idea. The gazebo is 6 feet long and 8 feet wide. No one will know you're in there."

Tommy went up stairs and got a pair of black swimming trunks, and a towel. He came back down stairs. Kimberly noticed Tommy gave her a look of anger. She could tell he was mad at her because she had given him the silent treatment. He asked what he had to do and she wanted him to jump in the can of pink paint. It was harder to remove since it was paint that was used to paint walls, instead of paint used in art class. Now, his body was pink from the neck down. He was going to have pour the special soap in the hot tub and soak in it, until all the paint came off his body. Tommy slipped on his robe and house slippers and walked out the door. He went inside the gazebo and shut the door.

Kimberly wondered if she should go be with him. It was her fault that she gave him the silent treatment. All Tommy wanted was to be in good terms again. But, all she could think about was Tommy realizing what it was like for her to have to walk around with dried paint on her body. He knew the feeling, but was having to suffer much worse than she did. Tommy was going to be in the hot tub all night or until all of the paint came off.

She went up stairs, and grabbed her duffle bag. She stripped out of her pink pajama set and put them in the duffle bag. Kimberly got out her pink strapless bandeau top and pink swim skirt. She got them a change of clothes. She packed a two pairs of jeans, two grey sweaters, a pink tee, and a black tee. Kimberly also packed deodorant, their tooth brushes, tooth paste, a hair brush, undergarments, tennis shoes, some bottled water, a box of Pop-Tarts, and a box of crackers. Kimberly changed into her bandeau top and swim skirt. She put on her bath robe and house slippers and went down stairs. When she went down stairs she grabbed the house keys and put them in the duffle. She noticed Tommy left the soap on the coffee table. Kimberly picked it up and put in her duffle.

Once she had everything, she locked the door and went over to the gazebo. The door was locked and she knocked on it. Tommy didn't come to the door.

"Tommy, you forgot the soap. I brought it to you."

Tommy opened the door and she noticed his was in his bathrobe. He took quickly took the soap from her. Tommy began to turn the jets on and get the water the right temperature. While, he was waiting for the water to get the right temperature, he realized Kimberly was also in a bathrobe and was had slippers on. He noticed she also had a small duffle bag packed. Tommy opened the door and saw Kimberly sitting next to the gazebo. She was really cold and was trying to stay warm. He noticed that her arms, legs, and shoulders were pink and she was in a swim skirt and a bandeau top.

"Shouldn't you be inside? You are going to get sick sitting out here in the cold."

"Tommy, I was letting paint dry. After you went to go sit in the hot tub, I realized what I did was wrong. And I wanted to join you."

He noticed that she had used the same pink paint to paint her arms, legs, and shoulders. She was waiting for the paint to dry. He had her got into the gazebo and get in the hot tub. When she walked into the gazebo, she noticed it was painted pink, it had a padded bench, and white floor tile was laid down. It also had a light switch to turn a light on, since it didn't have any windows. Tommy walked in and was carrying her robe. He shut the door behind him. The soap was sitting on the bench. His towel was also folded up and was laying on the bench. Tommy poured the soap into the hot tub. He took off his robe and was already dressed in black shorts. Tommy got in the hot tub and took a seat next to Kimberly. She looked like she was getting warmer and was relaxing peacefully. He was really cold and was glad to get in the hot tub.

"How long were you out here, before I brought you the soap?"

"About ten to twenty minutes. Once I got her and changed, I realized I left the soap on the coffee table."

"You could have came back to get the soap."

"Beautiful, I was mad about having paint all over me. When we got home, you made me get in the paint can and sit until it dried. Kim, I know you wanted me to do it because I pushed you in the waste basket."

Her face turned red from embarrassment.

"I had walking around with green paint all over me. And you wouldn't let me get it off."

"Did you ever stop to think why you walked around with dried paint on your body?"

"No, other than you wanted me to blend in."

"Kim, we heard Rito and Goldar say they saw a green and pink frog in Randall's closet. If they saw you, they'd know it was us. They could have taken us to Rita and Zedd or Elsa, Zeltrax, or Mesogog. I didn't want to risk that. We could became humans because we'd be in noisy clothes. Even if I used my invisible ability, they would still be able to hear us. And even though we used my invisible ability most of the way, I knew we'd have to stop and rest. We wouldn't be able to stay invisible then. If anyone saw a pink frog, they'd be suspicious. That's why I wouldn't let you wash the dried mud off. If the mud washed off, then the paint would have washed off too. Even as a pink frog, you were still beautiful. And even though you walked around with dried paint and dried mud on your body, you were still beautiful."

Tommy felt Kimberly's head fall on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was fast asleep. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and he began to doze off.


	45. Soaking

Tommy and Kimberly spent the whole night in the hot tub. He was the first one to wake up the following morning. Tommy slowly lifted Kimberly's head off his shoulder. He stood up to see if any of the paint had washed off. A lot of the paint had washed off. However, he still had paint remaining from the waist up. Tommy quickly sat back down because it was really cold. When Tommy sat back down, he noticed Kimberly was beginning to wake up. She was still embarrassed about how she had treated him and could find any words to say him.

Tommy was in the same position. He still couldn't believe that she painted her arms, legs, and chest and sat outside for the paint to dry. He was a little unhappy about her doing it because she sat outside in the middle of winter in swim wear and let the paint dry. She could have gotten sick or froze. But, he was glad to have her with him. At least he wasn't lonely and he knew she was okay. They had only been married over a month, and he never dreamed that they would have missed their honeymoon to Japan, Randall flirted with him on their first day back from Christmas break, or they had to live in a cold locker room for a week because their road was closed, and there were not any hotels near by. And he never dreamed that the villains' would have froze them in a pool and ice skated around them all day. Tommy thought that he had seen the last of the green candle. He knew it was still out there and he'd probably see it again.

He was tired of the silent treatment that they had been giving each other. And he realized Kimberly was waiting for him to say something to her before she spoke to him. He was expecting the same from her. She was still sitting in the hot tub next to him. Tommy moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He also gave her a kiss. Ever since they got married, Tommy would kiss her, when they woke up. And before they went to bed, he'd kiss her. She was the first one to break the silent treatment. Kimberly told him good morning. She pulled the duffle bag over to where she was. Kimberly got out two bottles of water and a package of pop-tarts. They both ate a pop-tart and drank some water.

"Did any of the paint come off?"

"I'm still pink from the waist up. What about you?"

She stood up and saw most of the paint was gone. But, she was still pink from the waist. They had enough room where they could both stretch out in the hot tub. Tommy put more soap in the water and turned the temperature up. Both of them stretched out and laid back in the hot tub. The water was up to their necks.

"Beautiful, we're probably going to be here for several more hours, if not longer."

"That's fine it doesn't matter."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble. I didn't want you to paint yourself pink and sit in the cold so it would dry. You're going to be soaking in the hot tub with nothing else to do."

"Tommy, I'm okay with it. You would have been lonely out here all day. I wouldn't have been able to have been able to have been with you, unless I was dressed really warm or got in the tub with you."

Tommy turned over on his side and gave her a smile. Her face turned red from embarrassment. It finally dawned on her that he realized that she painted herself pink on purpose.

"Tommy, I meant I would have been bored all day. And I'd be wondering about you all day."

"Kimberly, you said it right the first time. I know you better than you think."

"Well, we dated in high school, went to the future together, were stuck in mirror land together, went to college together, did our internship with Anton together, I did my student teaching under you, and now we are teaching in the same classroom together."

"You forgot when I was stuck in my ranger suit, you stayed down in the basement with me. And you stayed in your ranger suit too, unless you were shopping or went to school. And on the day you finished you student teaching, you morphed into your ranger form; you stayed in your ranger suit, until I became visible again."

"I felt like it was something that I needed to do."

"Beautiful, no one pushed you into it. You did it on your own. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to hide how you feel about me."

"I've liked you since the day we first met."

"You've loved me since the day we first met. Kim, you don't have to say you like me, you're married to me now."

"Tommy, told me that you've loved me since they day we first met. And when you proposed you said I was your first real friend, your most loyal friend, your best friend in the entire world, and the person you loved the most."

"All of those things are still true. And you feel the same way about me."

"The only difference was that I had other friends before we met. But, then you became my most loyal friend, best friend, and the person I loved the most. And I still feel that way."

Kimberly felt Tommy pull her close him. She felt his arm wrap around her waist. Kimberly noticed some of the paint was off one side of his chest. She didn't have to worry about getting paint in her hair and she laid her head on his chest. They soaked for the rest of the day. When it was time for them to go to bed, Kimberly asked Tommy if they could spend the night in the hot tub again. He didn't seem to care. Tommy was already warm in the hot tub and had enjoyed soaking in the hot tub with her.


	46. Snow

The following morning, Tommy noticed all of the paint was off both of their bodies. He woke Kimberly up and they got out of the hot tub. They quickly slipped on their bath robes and slippers. Kimberly turned off the hot tub and they got out. Tommy grabbed their duffle bag and they left the gazebo. When they left the gazebo, there was snow on the ground. Kimberly quickly got out the house key and she unlocked the door. As soon as they went inside, it was could. Kimberly forgot that she turned the furnace off, when she went to soak in the hot tub with Tommy. She turned the furnace back on and the house began to warm up again. Tommy took their duffle into the down stairs bathroom and began to warm up the shower. Kimberly walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. She waited for him to finish his shower. When Tommy, finished his shower, he dried off. He put on his jeans, black tee, and grey sweater that said "Oliver," in black writing. Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Haley all chipped into get those sweaters for him and Kimberly. He walked out of the bathroom.

"Beautiful, I'm going to go cook breakfast. You can go get in the shower."

Kimberly went into the bathroom and got in the shower. She noticed that her favorite three shower gels were on the edge of the tub. They were "Hello Beautiful," "Love and Sunshine," and "Pink Chiffon." She noticed that "Hello Beautiful," was open. The gel smelled like white gardenia's, jasmine petals, and magnolia , Tommy was making chocolate chip pancakes and homemade orange juice. When he finished making the pancakes, it dawn on him that he didn't put away his shower gels. He always told Kimberly that he hated those three shower gels; But, they were secretly his favorite shower gels. Kimberly always asked him every few months, what he had ordered off the internet, when a box from Bath Body was left on their door step. Just as Tommy was about to make the orange juice, he noticed Kimberly had finished her shower. She was wearing the jeans, pink tee, and grey sweater that said "Oliver", in pink writing.

"Tommy, you never told me that you liked the shower gel, "Hello Beautiful," or used the shampoo that smelled like peaches."

"It is one of my favorite shower gels. And I have three other favorites."

"Are they "Love and Sunshine", and "Pink Chiffon," too?"

"How'd you know?"

"When got in the shower, I saw them on the edge of the tub. "Hello Beautiful," was open. Is that what you've been ordering off the internet that you have been so secretive about?"

His face turned red. She learned one of his secrets. He had been using their credit card to order the shower gels.

"I assume that is what you've been using our credit card for. If you like them, I could purchase them for you. You wouldn't have to pay for shipping and handling."

"Kim, the reason why I like them so much is because they remind me of the two of us. I like "Love and Sunshine," because you like daisies, we used to get lemonade on a lot off our dates, and we both like strawberries. I like "Pink Chiffon," because you like pink flowers and I always used to give pink flowers."

"Those are the same reason why I like them. I guess the reason why you like "Hello Beautiful," is because Beautiful is a nickname you gave me when dated?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"After you built that gazebo around the hot tube, I got a pink chiffon bath soak that I was going to put in the hot tub and soak in on a cold wintery day. And I was wondering if you'd soak in the hot tub with me after breakfast."

"Beautiful, I'd love that. Since there is a lot of snow, the satellite isn't working. And we can't watch anything on TV. Everyone is on the internet and the our internet service is slow. And I was wondering if we could go for a walk, after we're done soaking in the hot tub."

"Tommy, I'd love that."

After they finished breakfast, Kimberly went up stairs to get some clothes. She grabbed her pink one piece suit (that had a heart shaped neck) a black pair of shorts and a black tee for Tommy. Kimberly came back down stairs. Tommy had gotten out their winter boots, coats, and snow pants from the down stairs closet. They changed into their swim wear and put on their coats, snow pants, and boots. They put their clothes in the duffle along with towels, the house keys and Kimberly's purse.

They locked the door and went outside. It was really cold, so they quickly walked into the gazebo. Tommy locked the door on the inside of the gazebo. He turned the hot tub and they poured the pink chiffon bath soak into the water. They quickly striped down into their swim wear and got in the hot tub.

"Why did you bring your purse?"

"They opened up a gas station a few days ago that is up the road. I thought we could get hot chocolate or tea."

"Beautiful, I'd really like that."

Both of them enjoyed soaking the hot tub. Shortly after they were in the hot tub, they heard something outside the gazebo.

"Is this where the Olivers' live?" asked Zeltrax.

"It says Oliver on the mailbox," stated Elsa.

"They aren't home," added Rita. "Their car isn't here. It's a cold day, they wouldn't be taking a walk outside. If they were here, they'd be inside and the lights would be on."

"Maybe we could wait to see if they show up," suggested Goldar.

All of them took a seat in a lawn chair. Tommy heard Goldar and Rito take a seat in the lawn chairs next to the gazebo.

"We will wait until noon. That is three hours away," suggested Elsa." If they are really home, we'll see them. If they don't show up by noon, they aren't here."

Tommy and Kimberly didn't even try to get out of the hot tub.

"Is the garage locked?"

"Yes, it's locked.I shut the doors and locked it after Haley teleported the jeep to the garage. The house is locked too."

"Can we get dressed and teleport out?"

"Beautiful, if we did, they'd see the beams of black and pink light. We have to stay here, until they leave."

Tommy moved closer to Kimberly. He draped his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. Tommy waited a few minutes and he slowly got out of the hot tub. He went to the other side of the gazebo and opened a latch. Underneath was a small stair case.


	47. Secret Passage

Tommy quickly slipped on his winter boots, snow pants, and coat. He helped Kimberly out of the hot tub and she put on her snow pants, coat, and winter boots. Tommy turned the hot tub off and he let the water out. He quickly wiped it down and he grabbed their duffle. Kimberly grabbed the bath soak and slipped it into the duffle. Then she quickly turned off the light. Tommy grabbed her hand and lead her down the stairs. They heard the door shut behind them.

"That door wasn't there before."

"Yes, it was. It was installed when I build the gazebo."

"How do you get it to open?"

"You have to touch it and will open a little bit so you can put the password in. Once everybody is in the passage, the door locks. It doesn't look like it is there."

He lead her down the stairs. There were lights on in the secret passage. They walked down the long flight of stairs. Finally, they were at an entrance. Tommy typed in a password and the door open. They walked into the lab in the basement.

"You never told me that you build a secret entrance to the lab."

"Kim, there was no need to. I was hoping we'd never have to use it."

Tommy turned on the scanners and the monitors. Elsa, Zeltrax, Rita, Goldar, and Rito were still outside on their back porch sitting in the lawn chairs. Tommy quickly turned on the heater, so the basement could get warmer. He noticed Kimberly had noticed that there was a small bedroom, small utility room, a small kitchen, and a small bathroom down in the lab.

"How long have we had a bedroom, utility room, bathroom, and a kitchen down here?"

"Ever since we built the lab. And I didn't say anything because I was hoping we'd never have to use them."

Kimberly walked into the bedroom. The room was painted pink, it had a white boarder with pink and red roses, and it had a green carpet. She noticed it had a double bed. It had pink,green, white, and red plaid comforter with match pillow cases. The room also had a closet, a dresser, a small TV stand, a TV, and a small night stand. Kimberly opened the closet and noticed it was full off pink and black clothes. She took off her winter boots, coat, and snow pants. Kimberly still had on her pink one piece suit and it was still wet. She got a robe out of the closet and put in on.

She walked out of the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. It had white floral wall paper on the wall. It had a large bath tub, a sink, toilet, and bathroom closet. It had a white shower curtain, and grey floor tile. After she looked at the bathroom, she walked into the utility room. It had a washer and drier.

Then she walked into the kitchen. It had black and white wall paper on the wall, a pink carpet, and it had a pink floral border. She saw there was a table with five chairs. All five chairs had a seat cushion, but none of them matched. One chair had a pink cushion, one had a green cushion, one had a white cushion, one had a red cushion, and one had a black cushion. There was kitchen sink, a stove and an oven, refrigerator, and a dish washer.

Kimberly walked into the lab and noticed that Tommy was in the lab. She heard the water running in the bathroom. She quickly walked into the bathroom and noticed Tommy was running water into the big bathtub. He was in black shorts.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Getting the Jacuzzi ready."

She noticed that he had their duffle in the corner of the bathroom. She saw he had a bottle of Sandalwood Rose Bath Foam and he was pouring it into the tub. Tommy got into the Jacuzzi.

"I guess you want me to join you?"

"That was my idea, Beautiful. The soap that I poured in is a stress reliever. It is used during aromatherapy."

Kimberly took off her robe and hung it on the door. Then she got in the Jacuzzi. She noticed that it was much bigger than the hot tub. There was more room for them. They were even able to lean back and stretch out if they wanted too. Kimberly moved closer to Tommy. She laid her head against his chest. Tommy wrapped an arm around her and he rested his head against hers. She noticed as soon as she got in the Jacuzzi, she began to relax.

"You were right, the soap does relief stress."

"I'm glad you like it, Beautiful. I hated that our time in the hot tub was cut short. So, I thought we could soak in the Jacuzzi."

"How long do you want to stay in here?"

"As long as we want. There won't be any interruptions. It will just be us."

"We'll probably be out of school for awhile, I heard they are calling for more snow."

"We can soak in here again tomorrow if you want. I have a back up generator, incase we loose power."

"Where is it?"

"Down here, and we use it in what ever part of the house we are in. If the villains' are still here, we can stay down here. They won't even know we have back up generator. And we've got plenty of suits to wear."

They lost track of time and spent most of the day in the Jacuzzi. When it was about 8PM, Tommy realized that they had lost track of time. They got out of the Jacuzzi and got out of their wet clothes and put robes on. Tommy went into kitchen to heat up some TV dinners. After they ate super, Tommy went to go look at the monitors. He noticed all of the villains' were gone, other than Elsa and Rita. Tommy decided that they were going to sleep down in the lab. He went into the bedroom and put on a pair of black pajama pants. Kimberly put on a pink sleeveless night gown that was knee length. She was waiting for Tommy to come back into the bedroom to tell her they'd be sleeping in their bed room upstairs.


	48. In Your Dreams

Kimberly sat at the side of the bed waiting for Tommy to come in the bedroom. She saw him walk in the bedroom.

"Are we sleeping in our room tonight?"

"Kimberly, we're actually going to be sleeping down here tonight."

"Why? It isn't like the villains' are still here."

"All of them are gone. But, Rita and Elsa are still outside."

"We can use your invisible ability and we can go upstairs."

"Beautiful, I don't know. We can't stay invisible all night. They think we aren't here and we're safe. As soon as they leave, we'll go back upstairs."

Tommy turned the covers down. Kimberly noticed that the sheets on the bed were pink. She was still sitting at the side of the bed. She didn't tell Tommy that she was still freaked out about sleeping in the locker room, with Rito and Goldar outside the room. Tommy flipped the light switch and the lights were out. He shined a flash light to find his way back to bed. Tommy got under the covers, but Kimberly was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Kim, are you coming?"

Kimberly slowly walked over to the left side of the bed and crawled in bed. Tommy moved closer to her. She rested her head against Tommy's chest. Kimberly felt Tommy pull her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He laid his head on top of hers.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Good night, Beautiful."

They both drifted off to sleep.

 **Kimberly's dream**

 _Kimberly stood on the beach at Angel Grove. She was wearing a tie dyed one piece suit, that was similar to the one she had in high school. Tommy was in white swimming trunks. He was sitting up their beach umbrella and laying their beach towels down. She waited on the shore line for him. He finally got their stuff sat up and he met her at the shore line. Kimberly smiled, when she saw he was next to her. She held out her hand and Tommy took hold off it. They took a walk along the shore line for awhile._

 _"I wish Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy could have been here."_

 _"Kim, I do too. I miss the days that all six of us used to hang out. I'm content though, I've got you to spend the day with."_

 _"It's been a long time, since we've been to the Angel Grove beach. We went on a lot of dates here. In high school, I would often dream about what our lives would be like as a married couple. It is better than I could have imagined."_

 _"Ready to go for a swim?"_

 _"Beautiful, I was getting ready to ask you the same question. I'd love to."_

 _They went into the water and began to swim around. Kimberly noticed the sky was getting dark. Everyone else was getting out of the water. She noticed that she had swam farther out, than she planned. The life guard was blowing the whistle. He was ordering Tommy to get out of the water, but Tommy ignored them. Kimberly noticed the water was getting stronger. She knew she wasn't a strong swimmer like Tommy. The life guard was still shouting at Tommy and he was still swimming towards Kimberly. He finally reached her and grabbed her._

 _"You were told to go back to the shore line."_

 _"Beautiful, I wasn't going to leave you."_

 _He helped Kimberly get back to the shore line. When they reached the shore line everyone was gone. It began to pour down rain._

 _"You were told to come back to the shore line!"_

 _The voice sounded familiar. They turned around and it was Rita. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy and started begging him not leave. She noticed his eyes were glowing green. The next thing she knew, she was in a throne room. There were two thrones at the end of the room. It looked like a king and queen sat there. Kimberly noticed she was uncomfortable. There were heavy chains wrapped around her hands were hand cuffed behind her._

 _She saw Tommy walk into the room. He was in his green ranger suit, but he was carrying his helmet. The green candle was still burning._

 _"How may I serve my empress?" asked Tommy in cold voice._

 _Kimberly began to fight to get loose, but she couldn't. She felt someone pull her back. It was Rita, she was dragging Kimberly somewhere._

 _"You aren't evil," sobbed Kimberly. "Tommy, please help."_

 _"What do you want me to do?" asked Rita._

 _"Take her away, she isn't no use to me!" answered Tommy._

 **End of Kimberly's Dream**

Tommy woke up. He was soaked in sweat and noticed Kimberly was too. She was kicking and screaming in her sleep. Tommy noticed they were both at the edge of the bed. She ended up pushing them over the edge of the bed. They landed on the floor. Tommy was laying on his back and Kimberly was laying on top of him. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her. She was still screaming and was sobbing.

Tommy heard her beg him not to do something and she begged Rita not to take her best friend away from her. He realized she was having a nightmare. Tommy sat up with Kimberly still in his arms. He gently began to shake her. Kimberly began to wake up. She was still sobbing and shaking. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the dark. She threw her arms around Tommy's neck. He gently kissed her and held her. Tommy reached up and turned on the lamp. Kimberly saw they were on the floor and felt Tommy's arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt very cold and wet. Her hair was soaked and her pajamas were soaked. She noticed Tommy's pajama pants were wet and his chest was sweaty.


	49. Midnight Soak

Tommy let go of Kimberly long enough to get her bathrobe. He draped it over her shoulders and helped her up. Her arms were still wrapped around him. He noticed that their sheets, pillows, and comforter, were also soaked from her sweat. Tommy opened their closet and grabbed their duffle. The duffle still had their jeans, tees, and sweaters inside. He grabbed a pair of black shorts and a pink one piece suit. Tommy slipped on his robe and slippers.

"Kim, lets go soak in the Jacuzzi."

She followed him into the bathroom. Tommy turned on the Jacuzzi and let the jets come on. The tub began to fill up. He opened the bathroom closet and got out bath towels, and lavender vanilla bath soak. Tommy poured the bath soak into the Jacuzzi. Tommy changed out of his black pajama pants and put on his black shorts. He helped Kimberly change out of her night gown and helped her put on her one piece suit. They got into the Jacuzzi and stretched out.

Kimberly was still shaking, so Tommy pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. He put an arm her shoulder. She began to relax and started to doze off again. Finally an hour later, she was asleep. Tommy noticed she was sleeping peacefully. He didn't intend for her fall asleep, but didn't want to wake her. It took him forever to get her clam and relaxed. Tommy stayed awake for awhile to make sure Kimberly was okay. He noticed he was beginning to get drowsy.

"Good night, Beautiful."

When he kissed her goodnight, she woke up.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I assume you dreamed about the candle."

"Yeah, we went to the beach at Angel Grove. We went out further in the water, than we planned to. When we got the shore we saw Rita. You became the evil green ranger and you were working for Rita and Zedd."

"I also assume you are still freaked out about us having to camp out in the locker room at school all week. Am I right?"

"You are correct."

"It's getting late, we should try to sleep."

Kimberly got comfortable again and dozed off. A few minutes later, Tommy fell asleep. Both of them slept peacefully all night. They woke up the next morning around 9:00. He was relieved Kimberly slept for the rest of the night. They got out of their wet suits and hung them up to dry. Tommy got out some shampoo and shower gel. Kimberly began to take her shower. While Kimberly was taking her shower, Tommy went into the bed room and got out two adidas sweat suits. They were both black and were cotton. Both of them had two horizontal stripes on each sleeve on the jacket. And two horizontal stripes on each side of the pants. The only difference was the color. Kimberly's suit had pink stripes and Tommy's had white stripes. He grabbed a white athletic shirt out of the closet and put it on.

Tommy walked back into the bathroom. Kimberly had put back on her pink one piece suit and was drying her hair. She saw Tommy was carrying two black sweat suits.

"Tommy, why do you have two black sweat suits?"

"I didn't know how much we'd be in the Jacuzzi, so I got us these to where over our suits."

Kimberly put on her black sweat suit. She noticed that it was just like Tommy's. The only difference was that her suit had pink stripes and Tommy's had white. Kimberly quickly got dressed, and they had breakfast. After breakfast, they had a huge load of laundry to do. They had to wash the comforter, pillows, pillowcases, sheets, and their pajamas because they were soaked from where Kimberly had sweated. She helped Tommy stripe the sheets and gather up everything they had to wash.

Once Tommy got the washing going, he went to look at the scanners and monitors. Rita was gone, but Elsa was still there.

"Rita's gone, Elsa's still out there. Why don't we stay down here today? If she's gone this afternoon, we'll go back upstairs."

"What were you thinking about us doing for the next several hours?"

"Soaking in the Jacuzzi."

Tommy went into the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi. Kimberly striped down into her pink one piece suit. Tommy pulled off his athletic shirt. They got back in the Jacuzzi and got comfortable. This time, Tommy didn't use any type of special soap.

"How long do you think we'll be out of school?"

"Maybe another week or two. They've set up a website for students to do their assignments. The teachers have to post the assignments."

"Tommy, have you posted assignments?"

"Yes, I did. The good thing about this website is that the computer grades the paper. All teachers have do is put in the answer key."

"Did you do that?"

"Yes, I did everything that I was required to do. Are we still going for a walk later on?"

"Still plan on it."

"We can sit up detectors to keep track of the villains' and their locations. And we'd know where they were at all times."

"When can we do it?"

"Anytime, we want."

"Can we do it now?"

Tommy got out of the Jacuzzi and dried off. He slipped on his sleeps and robe. He went into the lab and began to sit up everything up. After an hour, everything was sit up. He was able to keep track of where all of the villains' were. Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, Finster, Squat, and Baboo were in the castle in Angel Grove. Zeltrax and Mesogog were on Mesogog's island. Tommy was stunned to see where Elsa was. She was at Reefside High.


	50. Elsa's Location

"This can't be right. There is no way Elsa has access to the school. Randall wouldn't allow it."

Tommy walked back into the bathroom. Kimberly was still soaking in the Jacuzzi. She noticed he was back.

"Did you have success tracking their location?"

"Yes, we'll know where all of them are at all times. I don't think it is accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa's currently at Reefside High."

Kimberly got out of the Jacuzzi. She dried off and slipped on her robe and house slippers. She followed Tommy into the lab. He showed her what was on screen. It just a diagram of the school and a green dot. That green dot was to represent Elsa.

"Tommy, that can't be right. She's in Randall's office. Randall has security cameras all of the school."

"She also has an alarm system. If Elsa was there, the alarms would be going off."

Tommy typed in more information. And more info came on the screen. He got the school's address and a full diagram of the school.

"Type in Randall's name and see where she is."

Tommy typed her name in and Randall's location appeared on the screen.

"So, where is Principal Randall at?"

"At Reefside High. She's in her office. It only says that there is only one person at the school. But, now it doesn't show Elsa's location. I can't trace her now."

"Maybe you should contact Haley and the other rangers."

"Haley has a lab in her basement, maybe she can get Elsa's location."

Tommy contacted Haley and explained the situation. A few minutes later, she got back with them. Haley had the same result that they had, when she did a trace on all the villains. Tommy also got an e-mail from Haley.

"What did Haley say?"

"She'll be over as soon as it is safe to travel. Haley isn't going to say anything to the other rangers. She is afraid that they'd try to come down here."

"When can they come down here?"

"Haley thinks it will be mid-week. She advised us to keep their locations on our home computers. Our laptops are up in our bed room, no will know we're tracing villains'."

"What about when we aren't home? How can we trace them?"

"Haley is working on that. I think we can go back up stairs after the laundry is done, which will be in a few minutes."

Tommy had Kimberly stay in the lab, while he took their duffle back upstairs to their bedroom. When he came back to the lab, the laundry was done. They put the sheets and comforter back on the bed. Then they put the pillow case on the pillows and put them on the bed. He put their pajamas and black athletic suits back in the closet. They went back up stairs and went up to their room. Kimberly put the suits that they washed back in the closet. Both of them still suits on under their robes. Tommy reached into the duffle and got out his black pajama set and Kimberly's pink pajama set. Both of them changed their clothes and got in bed. Kimberly turned on the TV, but there was nothing on.

Tommy saw their laptops were sitting at the small desk in the corner. He went over to the desk and picked up his laptop. Tommy crawled back in bed and pulled the covers up. He sat the laptop up where both him and Kimberly could see it. She saw he was making reservations for February 13th and 14th 2004.

"What are you making reservations for?"

"Your birthday."

"It's not until the 14th."

"The 13th was the only day I could reserve the spa in the mall. Starting out, we'll relax in a hydrotherapy tub. Then we'll lay side by side and get a massage. Finally, we'll enjoy them in the steam room. You said you've wanted to go, but were scared to."

"What will you be doing on the 13th?"

"At the mall with you. I said we would be going. The reservations were for the two of us."

"Tommy, we won't be doing everything separate?"

"We'll be doing everything together at the same time. Beautiful, you've often talked about wanting to get a massage and try a steam room."

"What are we doing on Valentines Day?"

"I've made reservations for us to go out to dinner at the Mexican Restaurant."

"Is it the one where people have to dress up at?"

"That's the one. I've ordered our clothes. We will pick them up at the mall on the 13th. You've got a pink sleeveless sheath dress and pink heels."

"Tommy what are you wearing?"

" A black suit, pink shirt, pink tie, and black dress shoes."

"We have school on the 13th."

"I've made arrangements for us to have a sub. We're using one of our vacation days. I didn't want Randall to try to ruin your birthday. And I've even ordered you a cake. White cake, white buttercream icing, and pink roses."


	51. Skipping School

Over the next few weeks, a lot of events took place. The rangers found a Triassic Shield and it allowed Conner to morph into the Triassic Ranger. When ever Conner went into Triassic mode, Kira and Ethan couldn't stay morphed. However, Conner had a battle with Goldar, when he was the Triassic Ranger. He was able to destroy Goldar for good. Tommy noticed Randall was watching him and Kimberly very closely.

On the 13th of February, Tommy and Kimberly got up early to go the mall. Kimberly put on a pink one piece suit and that black cotton tracksuit that Tommy got her. Tommy put on a white tee, black swimming trunks and his black cotton tracksuit. It was on a Friday. The biggest reason why Tommy called in a sub for them was because it was Friday the 13th. He had heard from several people that Randall really looked forward to Friday the 13th. The rumor was that Randall picked out someone to pull a prank on and Tommy didn't want her to pull a prank on them.

When they got to the spa, they went into the locker room and took of their track suits. They put their tracksuits and shoes in a locker. Both of them were given a white robe and a pair of slippers. For the next hour and a half they would be in the hydrotherapy tub. They entered an empty room with a huge tub. Tommy shut the door behind them. They slipped off their robes and slippers and got into the tub. Tommy could tell Kimberly was nervous since it was her first time at the spa. When they sat down in the tub, he pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Tommy, how long is the massage?"

"About two hours."

"Will we be laying on the same table or different ones?"

"Same table and we'll both be covered up by same sheet."

Kimberly was stunned to hear that they'd be on the same table and using the same sheet. She knew a few other couples who reserved the spa for two. During the massage, they were next to each other. But, they were on different tables. She knew Tommy had convinced the spa to let them lay on the same table.

"How were you able to get the massage therapists to let us lay on the same table?"

His mouth dropped, when she asked him that question.

"I requested it. I said it was our first time at the spa and we'd be more comfortable if we would be allowed to be on the same table."

He recently told her that he'd try to get them to agree to let them lay on the same table. Tommy told her it really didn't bother him, if he was on a different table. But, he was willing to be on the same table with her. He never planned on telling her that deep down he was as nervous as she was because they wouldn't be wearing anything.

"You said it didn't bother you."

"Beautiful, I was just saying that to make you more comfortable. And there are just time when I need or want... never mind it's not important."

"There are times when you need or want what?"

"When I need or want you with me."

He was embarrassed because she learned his secret. Tommy always tried to act like not ever got to him. The only things she knew that ever got to him was the green candle and her going to Florida.

"Tommy, I feel the same way. Your secret is safe with me."

Until he met Kimberly, Tommy didn't have a friend he could share things with. He quit talking to be along time ago, when a friend betrayed and told one of his secrets to. When that happened, he decided to keep everything bottled up. Ever since Tommy and Kimberly went to the future, she had trying to get him to open up to her more. Now they were both married and she wanted him to talk with her about things. It was something that Tommy was beginning to get comfortable with. During the time they were in the hydrotherapy tub, he poured his heart out to her. He learned that she felt the same way about certain things.

After their time in the hydrotherapy tub was over, they only had 20 minutes to get ready for their massage. They got out of the of the tub and went back to the locker room. They got out of their wet swimsuits and put them in the locker to dry. Both of them slipped their robes and slippers on and went for the massage. When they went for their massage, the massage therapist left the room and shut the door. Tommy and Kimberly took off their robes and slippers and put them in a chair.

Both of them climbed on the table. He noticed Kimberly was already laying flat down on her stomach.

"Kim, I was wondering if you'd..."

"If I would hold your hand? I was getting ready to ask you the same question."

Tommy laid flat on his stomach. Kimberly reached over and grabbed his hand. He held her hand tight.

"You can hold on to me for as long as you need to. You can do it for the whole session if you want to."

Tommy covered them up with the sheet and the massage therapists knocked on the door. Tommy told them they could come in. Two massage therapists came in, so they both had their own massage therapists. Before the massage therapists did anything, they put a special oil on their backs to make their skin smooth. Once the oil was on, they started getting their massages. Both Tommy and Kimberly were both relaxed. Kimberly felt Tommy loosen his grip, but he was still holding her hand. She didn't seem to mind that he still wanted to hold on to her. Once they finished getting the massages on their backs, they both got a foot massage. After two hours had passed, the massage therapists left the room. Tommy pulled the sheet off them and they got their robes and slippers on and left the room.

"When do we go to the steamroom?"

"In an hour. We have to take a cool shower, before we can go in."

They went into the locker room and got two towels. They head to an empty shower stall to take a shower. Tommy had forgot to tell Kimberly that they had to take a cool shower. Which he knew she wouldn't be two happy about.

"Beautiful, we have to take a cool shower. We'll just barely use a little hot water. I'll get it as warm as they will allow."

Tommy and Kimberly got into the shower and he barely turned the hot water on. Kimberly nearly screamed because she wasn't used to that temperature of water. Tommy wasn't too surprised. At least she didn't faint. There were wash clothes, shower gel, and shampoo in the shower stall. Kimberly stood as far as she could from the shower, because she hated the water temperature. Tommy realized they didn't have a lot of time, so he quickly took his shower. The water temperature didn't seem to both him. After he finished his shower, he helped Kimberly quickly take her shower. She was relieved, when Tommy turned the water off.

They got out of the shower and slipped on their robes. Tommy grabbed their towels and they went to go sit in the changing room to dry off. Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy. So far, they had really enjoyed their day at the spa together.

"Tommy, how hot do they keep the steamroom?"

"41 degrees or above."

"Do we get to wear our slippers in the steam room?"

"Shoes aren't allowed. There is a strict dress code. Women can wear a swimsuit but if it has stretchy material or lyrica it will make your suit baggy. Also you have to be careful about the dye in the suit, because the heat can cause the dye to come out and you'll have a white suit. You could also wear a bikini, but it has to have little stretch material. Men can wear swimming trunks, but they have to be made from natural fiber like cotton or bamboo. The material can't be stretchy because it will damage the elastics. They say the best way is to have a towel wrapped around you."

Kimberly fainted as soon as Tommy said that. Tommy picked her up from the ground.

"Hey Beautiful, wake up."

She slowly woke up. Tommy was holding her in his arms.

"I think may have said to much. Sorry, Beautiful."

"Can we wear our suits that we wore in the hydrotherapy tub?"

"No, we can't. The rules say what ever we plan to wear in the steam room, we have to bring it with us."

He noticed she was about to freak. Tommy pulled her into a tight hug.

"It will be like the massage. This time you can keep a towel wrapped around you if you want."

"Tommy, what are you wearing into the steam room?"

"Same as you. And we'll both be in there at the same time. We need to get ready, we only have about five minutes to get to the steam room."

They slipped off their robes and slippers. Both of them grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them. They walked out of the changing room. On the way to the steam room, they put their robes and slippers in the locker room. Then they went to the steam room. On the way to the steam room, they saw people were watching the TV. The news reporter reported that Reefside High was attacked by monsters. It showed the Triassic Ranger defeated a monster that looked like a skeleton, a monster that was blue and fat that looked like a grape, a dark blue monster, and monster that was dressed in clothes and looked like a white goat. Tommy and Kimberly realized the other rangers had defeated Rito, Squat, Baboo, and Finster.

They walked over to the steam room and the person in charged let them in. Tommy and Kimberly took at seat. They could hear people talking outside the steam room. School had been closed early. Both of them heard a monster in black armor, a woman in black, and a woman in brown dress was looking for the black and pink ranger.

Tommy quickly pulled Kimberly close to him. They heard a message over the intercom at the mall. Everyone at the mall was to take shelter in the near store. The same people who were at Reefside High were at the Reefside mall. They heard the mall security doors close. At the spa, the steel security door hit the ground hard and it made a loud noise. The person in charged of the steam room knocked on the door. He was turning off the steam because everyone had to stay put. All of the lights were turned out. But they had security lights come on.


	52. Steamroom on Friday the 13th

Tommy felt Kimberly wrap her arms around him. He couldn't understand how Elsa, Rita, Zeltrax, Rito, Squat, Babbo, and Finster got into the school. He realized Randall had a strong security system. But, at the present time, Tommy realized he could think about Elsa, Rita, and Zeltrax; he was going to have to devote his time to Kimberly for the time being. She was shaking all over. Tommy was limited to what he could do, since they were locked in a steam room. The only thing Tommy could do was hold her and make her feel safe.

Tommy pulled Kimberly close and held her. He wished that they were down in his lab, where they could keep track of Rita, Elsa, and Zeltrax's location. Tommy also wished that he had access to a warm blanket. It was getting cold in the steam room. Tommy realized if he had a warm blanket he could wrap Kimberly in the blanket, and he'd know she'd be warm. He could tell she was really cold. The towels that were around them were almost the size of beach towels. He got an idea. They could use the towels to stay warm.

Tommy took off the towel that was wrapped around him. He sat it on the ground. Tommy stood up with Kimberly in his arms and took a seat on the floor. He was able to get her to let go of him. She sat next to him. Once he was sitting close to him, he folded the two edges of the towel over and it cover them up from their waist down. It wasn't big enough to cover them up past their ankles. Tommy was going to have to use Kimberly's towel to drape over their shoulders.

"Beautiful, I'm going to need your towel."

She refused to take it off.

"Kimberly, do you trust me."

She just shook her head. Kimberly took off the towel and handed it to Tommy. He draped over their backs, so their backs wouldn't have to touch the cold wall. Tommy used the two ends of the towel to cover them from the neck down. Kimberly laid her head against Tommy's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Kim, I was just trying to keep us warm. I wish had a blanket that we both could wrap in. But, I don't. The towels were the only things that I could use.

He felt Kimberly wrap an arm around his waist.

"I hate the position we're in."

"Beautiful, I know you do. I hate it too."

"How long will we be like this?"

"I don't know, Beautiful."

"You said we would enjoy the day."

"Kim, we've enjoyed the day up until this point. I think you even enjoyed the massage."'

"Only,because we got to lay on the same table."

"You also enjoyed it because you could hold on to me and we were laying right next to each other."

Kimberly's mouth dropped. She didn't want him to know she enjoyed the massage. There were times when Kimberly felt like she had to be strong for Tommy. When they had the massage, she felt like she had to be strong for him. Even though they were covered up by a sheet, she was nervous because she wouldn't be wearing anything during the massage.

"I enjoyed the massage because I got to hold your hand and because we were laying side by side. Beautiful, I was nervous just like you."

"You already said that."

"Beautiful, we promised we'd talk to each other, when things bothered us."

"Tommy, are you scared?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am too."

"Kim, will you..."

"You want me to hold you?"

Kimberly wrapped both arms Tommy.

"Tommy, will you do the same for me?"

Tommy wrapped both arms around Kimberly and he pulled her as close as he could. He never expected to ever tell Kimberly when he was afraid of things. But, he knew he could trust her. She knew all his secrets and she never revealed what he told her to anyone. She was his spouse, his best friend, the person he loved the most, and his security blanket.

Both of them began to get drowsy. They both slowly drifted over to sleep. Kimberly's head landed on Tommy's shoulder. He rested his head against hers. They were still hugging each other tightly. Both of them felt for the next two hours. Kimberly was the first one to wake up. Tommy was still asleep, but he was still holding her. She wasn't able to go back to sleep. An hour later, Tommy woke up. He noticed she was still holding him and she was a wake.

"Can't sleep?"

"I thought I heard Rita talking to Elsa and Zeltrax."

Both of them got quiet. They heard Rita talking to Elsa and Zeltrax. All three of them had teleported into the spa.

"My powers are limited," explained Rita. "I only have enough energy for a few more battles. Then I'll be destroyed."

"How do you know?" asked Zeltrax.

"When Zordon's tube was destroyed years ago, Zedd and I avoided being turned good, because we were in the castle in Angel Grove. Zedd is remaining in the castle to reserve strength," answered Rita.

"What are you going to use the rest of your powers for?" asked Elsa.

"I'm going to take the pink and black ranger to Zedd," replied Rita. "We're still try to make Tommy be the evil green ranger again. Before Zedd married me, he tried to marry Kimberly. But, he failed. This time, Zedd is hoping to wed her and make her his queen and Tommy the evil green ranger."

Tommy felt Kimberly jump. He also noticed she was about to say something. Tommy clapped a hand over her mouth. He slowly stood up. He wrapped a towel around him. Tommy wrapped the other towel around Kimberly. He was holding her next him with one hand and he put his other hand back over her mouth to keep her from making a sound. Tommy began to slowly move back into the corner. When he got back in the corner, he noticed there was a door on the other side of the room. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Once the door was open, he quickly got both of them through the door. He shut it behind them and locked it. Then he turned out a light.

They were in a closet. Tommy let go of Kimberly's mouth, but he still holding her with his other hand. He felt her take a deep breath.

"Kim, we're leaving."

"Tommy, we can't leave."

She threw both her arms around Tommy. He could tell she was at the point of tears.

"Beautiful, I'm not going to let Rita take us to him. If you think I'm going to let him have you, then you're crazy. You are mine."

"We can't leave. The security doors are down, we have no exit. And we aren't fit to leave. Don't you realize that our stuff is in a locker in the locker room?"

Tommy noticed there was a cabinet in the closet. He opened it and found several blankets. Tommy took two of them out of the cabinet. He laid one on the floor and used the other blanket to wrap around him and Kimberly. They both sat on the floor and they were sitting close together. He noticed there was a clock in the room. It was 3PM. They were only suppose to be in the steam room for 15 minutes, which was from 11:45 to 12PM.

"I was suppose to pick up our clothes that I ordered at 1:00."

He heard Rita, Zeltrax, and Elsa still making noise outside. They had been there for almost three hours. Kimberly felt Tommy grab her. He was holding her really tight and she couldn't move. She knew he realized that they couldn't leave without Rita, Zeltrax, and Elsa seeing them. Even if he used his invisible ability, the villains' would hear them going to the locker room and see them getting their stuff. He heard Rita say they'd leave in two hours.

"They are leaving in two hours."

Tommy noticed Kimberly didn't even hear what he had said. She was sound asleep. Her head was laying against his chest. He didn't know how long she had been asleep. Tommy tried to stay awake to watch the time. He had been through a lot of drama, he was beginning to doze off. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't fight the sleep much longer. Eventually, Tommy's head landed on top of Kimberly's. Both of them were sound asleep.


	53. Beauty and the Beast

Tommy woke up an hour later. He noticed he noticed both him and Kimberly were wearing very fancy clothes. Tommy noticed he was wearing a black tux, white shirt, and black tie. Kimberly was wearing a strapless wedding dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun. She was wearing pink lip stick, pink rouge, black eye liner, and pink eye shadow. Her nails were painted pink. She was also wear white heels. Tommy noticed they were in a tight spot. There was chain wrapped around him and Kimberly. He noticed she was still sitting in his lap and was still sleeping peacefully. Tommy noticed the chains were wrapped around both of them. Even though he could sit up, it didn't bother him. He was still holding Kimberly.

The room was barely lit. Tommy noticed they were close to the fountain in the middle of the mall. He saw Zeltrax disappear through a portal. Rita was standing in front of him. She looked very weak. Elsa was close by the fountain, but was staying out of sight. Tommy couldn't understand how Rita found them. She revealed when that they left the steam room, they were actually in the locker room. The door that Tommy and Kimberly went through was a door that was only suppose to be used if the steam room's door wouldn't open. The door in the steam room would sometimes stick, so an emergency door was build in. When they walked out of the steam room, they were at the very end of the locker room. That part was for used for storage. Rita had used her wand to change their clothes, which used up some of her energy. Elsa used some of her magic to have the chains wrap around Tommy and Kimberly. Zeltrax and Elsa took Tommy and Kimberly through a portal to take them to the fountain. Elsa used some magic to up a barrier so no one would see them. Elsa and Zeltrax left through a portal.

Zedd appeared on the top level of the fountain. He used up a lot of magic to get there. Rita used a little bit of her magic to move Tommy and Kimberly to the bottom of the fountain. Both of them were soaked. Kimberly woke up and noticed Zedd was at the layer of the fountain. Tommy noticed that Kimberly looked as if she was deeply in love with Zedd.

"Rita use the rest of your power to cut the chains loose," ordered Zedd.

Rita used her magic and the chains fell off of them. Then Rita began to disappear. The only thing that remained was her magic wand. Zedd looked very weak.

"I know your plan," shouted Tommy. "You want to wed her!"

"I'll have more power and she'll be the queen. You will be the evil green ranger for good," revealed Zedd.

Tommy noticed Kimberly was trying to make her way over to Zedd. There were five levels on the fountain and they were in the shape of stairs. Tommy already hated Zedd for all of the things he had done to the rangers. He began to hate him even more because he was trying to take Kimberly away from him. Kimberly had already climbed up the first step. Just as she was about to climb to the next level, she felt someone grab her. She fell back and landed at the bottom of the fountain. Her make up had washed off, her hair was falling down and her dress was torn. She noticed that the lingerie's that she had on were had torn the back of her skirt off.

"Don't go to him," begged Tommy.

Zedd used some of his magic to get Kimberly to come to him. It looked like she was in a trance. He was holding her back from going to Zedd. She tried to fight back, but Tommy was much stronger than her. Her dress had huge tears in it. Zedd was using more powerful magic causing both of them pain. Tommy pulled Kimberly close, when she started to scream from being in a lot pain. Both of them hit the floor and were soaked. Tommy noticed his tux was shredded to pieces. He noticed Kimberly had her arms around his neck. Tommy noticed Zedd looked weak and was beginning to disappear. He used the last of his magic to teleport them back to the locker room.

Tommy and Kimberly were both laying on the floor in the steam room. Both of them had towels wrapped around them. They noticed the mall had opened back up and it was 7:30 PM. They got up and left the steam room.

"Let's go get dressed and pick up our clothes and leave."

They walked into the locker room. Kimberly opened up their locker. Everything expect her purse was gone. Both of them knew that Rita, Elsa, and Zeltrax stole their clothes. Tommy was thankful there was no security camera in the locker room. Kimberly looked around to see if there was any robes, slippers, or more towels near by, but there wasn't. He saw a sign on the wall that almost made him freak. Everyone is the spa had to turn in all their towels, slippers, sheets, and robes by 7:45. The halls in the locker rooms would be checked for towels, robes, or slippers laying in the hall way. Tommy looked at the clock it was 7:40. He knew that they were going to be in the locker room all night.

Tommy quickly thought about where they could go for the night. The steam room would be shut off, the rooms with the hot tubs would be locked, the showers would be cleaned the next morning, and so would the bathrooms. The only place that they could go would be the changing room. He saw Kimberly get her purse out of the locker. Kimberly noticed Tommy quickly grabbed her hand and they went into a changing room.

"Beautiful, I saw a sign that said all towels, robes, slippers, and sheets had to be turned in. I'm afraid that we're going to have to turn in our towels."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I saw a sign that they would be checking the halls at 8:00 for towels, slippers, or robes laying around in the hall. We're going to take off our towels and pitch them in the hall. We'll stay here in the changing room until the spa opens. When they open, we'll use my invisible ability and go get some robes to put on. Then we'll call Haley and the others and have them pick up our clothes. And they can bring us our formal clothes, we'll get dressed and go."

Tommy took off his towel and Kimberly slowly took of hers. Once Tommy had both towels, he opened the door open a little bit and pitched the towels in the hall. He quickly shut the door and locked it. Kimberly looked like she was going to faint. Tommy was glad that that they'd be able to sit on floor all night. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing that they were in the spa all night.

He took a seat on the floor and Kimberly sat down next to him. At least it wasn't cold in the changing room. They heard people walk through the hall and pick up every thing laying on the floor. All the lights were turned off, but there were some back up lights on.


	54. Sleeping Arrangements

Tommy noticed Kimberly was trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. He was hoping Kimberly wouldn't faint during the night. Tommy was sure she was going to freak, so he pulled her close and held her.

"Tommy, are we really going to be like this all night?"

"I'm afraid so, Beautiful."

"We've been like this since we were in the steam room. But, we had towels. Now we have nothing. Don't you realize that we'll be like this, until 7:30 AM."

"Kim, I'm aware of that. You shouldn't be freaking, we've seen each other undressed before."

"But, we have had to sit around like this for hours. I don't have the prefect body."

Tommy began to wonder if something happened in Florida to make Kimberly think she had to have the prefect figure.

"Did something happen in Florida?"

Her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he found her secret.

"Did it have something to do with training for the Pan Global Games? Was that why you wrote the letter?"

"Yes."

"Beautiful, what happened? When I went down to Florida, you didn't seem like you were able to do Gymnastics. I heard the coach yell at you because you messed up. Did he say something to you?"

"The gymnastics coach said I didn't have the prefect figure and needed to loose weight. I skipped meals and got weak. He knew I often thought of you, which he didn't like. He made everyone on the team cut of contact with family and friends. I didn't. He was going to make me write you a letter saying I met someone else."

Tommy couldn't believe what he heard. Her gymnastics coach was going to make her break up with him. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt. Tommy knew he would have been really devastated if he got a letter like that.

"So you wrote me the letter saying you were having trouble in Florida. I couldn't understand why you didn't want to train for the Pan Global Games."

"But, I didn't want it if I had to break up with you."

"Kimberly, let me ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why do I call you Beautiful?"

"I never really thought about it. You like the way I look?"

"I love you just the way you are. You're beautiful, you have a beautiful heart, you have a beautiful soul, and you're a wonderful,you're figure is beautiful. It doesn't matter to me what you look like or what you wear."

"Tommy, I love you just the way you are too. Are you scared?"

"The only fear that I have is wondering how we are going to get out without being seen. And I'm wondering how long we are going to stay like this."

"Tomorrow, I'll call Haley and have her pick up our clothes. When I ordered your clothes, I ordered you lingerie's and I ordered myself a pair of red boxers with pink hearts."

Kimberly couldn't believe he actually did that. She starting laughing.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's our first Valentines Day as a married couple. And your first birthday being an Oliver."

Both of them were getting sleepy. They stretched out and got comfortable. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly and he held her close. She rested her head against his chest, like she did every night. He laid head on top of hers and they quickly fell asleep. Both of them slept peacefully, during the night. Tommy, woke up the following morning, when he heard people enter the spa. He saw people throw robes into all of the changing rooms. Kimberly was still asleep. He kissed her good morning.

"Good Morning, Beautiful. Happy Birthday."

Tommy saw Kimberly had her cell phone in her purse. It was 7:00 AM. They had thirty minutes before the spa opened. He saw she still had all her money, their house keys, and credit card. He saw she also carried hygiene items in her purse. It didn't surprise him, since Kimberly was obsessed with hygiene.

"When do you want me to call Haley?"

"In a few minutes?"

She saw Tommy had her smart phone out.

"What are you doing with my smart phone?"

"Making reservations for the spa. Only for an hour and a half. I've only reserved it for about two hours. It will give us time to take a shower. I've also made arrangements for our clothes to be brought here."

"Why do we need 90 minutes to take a shower. That is how long it is going to take for our clothes to get here. I got a private room with a Jacuzzi. Since its your birthday, I thought we could spend two hours soaking in a bubble bath. I've asked that everything is brought to the private room."

They got up and grabbed the robes that were hanging on the door. Both of them put on the robes. Kimberly grabbed her purse and they went into the private went to the shower to get cleaned up. Both of them got in the shower long enough to wash their hair. After they washed their hair, they brushed their teeth. Then they slipped on their robes and went over to the Jacuzzi. The water was already ran and the bubble bath was already in the tub. Both of them got in the Jacuzzi. Tommy noticed there was more bubble bath than he wanted. And the water was warmer than he was used to. It suited Kimberly just fine. She liked the warmer water, since they had nothing to cover up with during the night.

Tommy was stretched out on his back and was enjoying soaking in the Jacuzzi. Kimberly rolled over on her side and moved closer to Tommy. He felt wet hair against his skin; He noticed that she was laying on her side and was resting her head against his shoulder. Kimberly had her arms wrapped around him. He wrapped an arm around her. Her neck was resting against his arm.

After 90 minutes were up, Tommy noticed that the clothes that he ordered were laying on a table. Both of them quickly finished cleaning up and they got out of the shower. And they quickly got dressed. When he saw Kimberly in her in pink dress and heels, he thought she was so beautiful. Once they were dressed, he had planned to spend the whole day with her. He was going to take her out to breakfast, take her shopping, take to a fancy restaurant in the mall, then finally take her out to dinner.


	55. Valentines Day

Tommy took Kimberly to breakfast at a restaurant in the mall. After breakfast, he took her shopping in the mall. He preferred doing all the shopping on the internet because he could just type in what he wanted and he'd find it. Another reason why he didn't like to go shopping was because if Kimberly saw an outfit she liked, she had to go try it on. And when that happened, she spent several hours trying on clothes. Tommy expected that was going to happen. They finished breakfast at 9:00. So, Tommy expected they spend the next three to four hours shopping.

As soon as they walked into Gap, she saw a pair pink denim shorts, pink jeans, a pink tank top, a pink boat neck shirt, a pink floral V-neck shirt, a pink ruffled blouse, a pink cardigan, a white sleeveless dress with pink flowers, a pink denim jacket,a pair pink flowered flip flops, and a pair summer overalls. She had to try them on, which took an hour.

When they walked into JC Penny, the same thing happened. She saw a pair pink mesh shorts, a pair of pink and black running shorts, a pair black and pink training pants, a pink long sleeve athletic hoodie shirt with matching pink athletic pants, four pink tank tops, and pink athletic suit. It took another hour. When Tommy, thought they were almost done shopping Kimberly surprised him.

"Have you made any plans for spring break?"

"No, why?"

"Want to spend it at the beach?"

"Angel Grove or Reefside?"

"Reefside."

"Beautiful, are we going everyday?"

"That was the plan. We could stay in a hotel on the beach."

"What are we going to do every day that week?"

"Lay out in the sun, under a beach umbrella, swim, take a walk along the shore line, and sun bathe."

"Since we didn't get to the beach Japan, I'd like for us to spend time on the beach together."

Kimberly took him to the swim department. He thought that she was just going to buy clothes for her. But, she was actually buying clothes for both of them. They were going to spend five days at the beach and Kimberly insisted that they had a new suit for each day. She ended up getting a pink swim dress, a pink one piece suit, a pink bikini, a pink tankini swim top and a pink swim skirt, and a pink surf shirt and pink surf shorts. She purchased a pair pink flip slops, a pink beach cover up dress, sun glasses, and pink beach towel. Tommy ended up getting a pair black board shorts, a pair of black swim shorts, a pair of black speedo briefs, a pair of black swimming trunks, a pair black surf shorts, a black surf shirt, and four black hydro tees. He also purchased a pair black flip flops, sunglasses, a black beach towel, and a pink and black beach umbrella.

Finally the shopping was over! It was noon and he took her an Italian restaurant in the mall. For an hour, Tommy didn't have to shop or try on clothes. But, he had to go by the jewelry store to pick up the pink crystal ear rings and matching pink crystal pendant that he ordered for Kimberly's birthday. She was going to go get her hair fixed.

Tommy quickly picked up the jewelry and the clothes that they bought to their house. He quickly got their morphers and his cell phone. When Tommy got back to the mall, he called the restaurant to check on their reservations. He found out that the restaurant had started remodeling. They could only get a carry out meal.

He wondered what he was going to tell Kimberly. Tommy decided to get a carry out meal and give pick up her cake. And they could just have a party for her at Haley's. Tommy called Haley and told her the situation. Haley picked up the cake and ordered a carry out meal. Kimberly was fine with the idea. So, they gave her a party at Haley's.


	56. Spring Break

The next few weeks had been peacefully. There weren't very many attacks on Reefside. Kimberly and Tommy were hoping they weren't going to have to have any ranger duties over the next few days. They spending the spring break at the beach and were staying in a hotel. Cassidy and Devin found out and decided to do a documentary.

On the first day of spring break, Tommy and Kimberly got dressed hoping they could go on a boat ride. Kimberly put on her pink swim dress and flip flops. Tommy put on a black hydro shirt and black board shorts. But, they missed the boat. So they ended up laying under a beach umbrella, instead. They had no idea Cassidy and Devin were taping them. Cassidy didn't say much since they were close to their two teachers. The following day Cassidy and Devin video taped Tommy and Kimberly swimming. Kimberly was in her pink one piece suit and Tommy was in a black hydro shirt and a pair of black swimming trunks.

"These are our teachers," stated Cassidy. "They are taking a swim. Yesterday, we tape them laying under a beach umbrella. It looks like Doctor Oliver is a much stronger swimmer than Mrs. Oliver. She isn't going out too far in the water. Now they are getting out of the water and are taking a walk along the shore line."

"Should we get closer?" asked Devin.

"Maybe a little," replied Cassidy.

They walked closer and got a better view. Cassidy and Devin followed them for the next few hours. She heard Kimberly ask Tommy if they could sun bathe the next day. The following day, Tommy got out their two beach towels and beach umbrella. Cassidy and Devin filmed them putting their stuff up and them. They saw Tommy and Kim go back into their hotel. A few minutes later, Tommy came out in a pair of black board shorts, and a hydro shirt, sun glasses and flip flops. Kimberly came out in a pink tankini top, a pair swim shorts, pink flip flops and sunglasses. They laid down on their beach towels and began to sun bathe. Cassidy and Devin noticed that principal Randall appeared. They noticed her appearance changed. She was dressed in all black and looked scary looking.

"The scary looking lady is heading towards our teachers," said Cassidy. "Devin, we need to move to another angle."

Cassidy and Devin got behind bushes and continued to film.

"Devin, the scary looking lady is moving towards Mrs. Oliver," gasped Cassidy. "Zoom in."

Devin zoomed in and saw Elsa sneak up on Kimberly. Elsa picked up the beach umbrella and broke it. She got behind Kimberly and grabbed her. Before she could scream, Elsa put her hand over Kimberly's mouth. Kimberly was trying to get loose, but Elsa was too strong. They watched Elsa disappear with Kimberly through the portal.

Tommy woke up and saw a note laying on Kimberly's towel.

 _Doctor Oliver,_

 _Report to Reefside High at noon. Kimberly is waiting for you._

Tommy quickly got up and got in his jeep and drove to Reefside. He saw Randall waiting for him. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner were waiting for him.

"Doctor O, you'll never believe this!" cried Conner. "Anton Mercer is Mesogog and Randall is Elsa."

"How long have you known?" questioned Tommy.

"We just found out," answered Trent.

"Have you known this all along?" asked Tommy.

"No," lied Trent.

His communicator went off. It was Haley. Elsa had appeared in front of the school. Tommy went to the front of the school and saw Elsa. A lot of kids were at the school. Cassidy and Devin showed the clip on TV of Randall turning into Elsa. Tommy and Elsa began to fight. The other rangers wanted to fight, but Tommy wouldn't let them. Elsa was really strong and Tommy had never fought her alone before. Eventually, Tommy was really weak and tired from the fight. Elsa defeated him.

"I've defeated the famous Tommy Oliver," smiled Elsa. "I wish the pink ranger could have seen this."

"Where is she?" demanded Tommy.

"On Mesogog's Island," answered Elsa. "Mesogog also wants you."

"I'll come with you quietly," promised Tommy. "If you take me to Kimberly."

"Mesogog would be agreeable to that," remarked Elsa.

All of the rangers watched Tommy follow Elsa through the portal. They came to Mesogog's lair. Tommy followed Elsa down a long hallway. At the end of the hall, they came to a door. It had bars on the windows. Elsa unlocked the door and Tommy went inside. As soon as he walked through the door, Kimberly ran and hugged him.

The noticed Zeltrax walked into the room and he was carrying the green candle. It was still burning, but it was very tiny. He put the candle on the floor. Tommy and Kimberly quickly moved away from the candle. Zeltrax put a barrier up and Tommy and Kimberly were inside the barrier with the candle.

"If Doctor Oliver or the pink ranger doesn't break the barrier, he won't become the green ranger," admitted Zeltrax. "But, if someone else breaks through, the candle is gone and Doctor Oliver won't ever have to worry about being the evil green ranger."

Elsa smacked Zeltrax's face. He wasn't suppose to tell them that information. Tommy and Kimberly sat down inside the barrier. They were sitting really close together. It was really hot inside the barrier. Both of them were sweating. Kimberly noticed that their clothes were getting tears in them. After awhile, it got cold in the barrier. Tommy and Kimberly were huddled together.

"The others will come for us."

"I hope you're right, Beautiful. I just hope they make it in time before we freeze."

Tommy pulled Kimberly into a tight hug. At least he still had her.

"Tommy, I wish I could break the barrier. But, I don't want you to be the evil green ranger. One of the other rangers is going to have to do it."

"I know that you'd break it down if you could."

"We've only got two more months until the candle is gone. We've been worrying about it for eight years."

Both of them began to close their eyes. Tommy noticed that he was laying in a bed. He realized he was in the hospital and he had IV's in his arm. Where was Kimberly? Tommy noticed that She was laying right next to him. She also had IV's in her arm. Both of them realized that they were wearing hospital gowns.

Haley, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were sitting in the same room. All of them noticed their two teachers were awake.

"Doctor O is awake," cried Kira. "Zeltrax, Mesogog, and Elsa are gone."

"What about Randall and Anton?" asked Kimberly.

"They are fine," answered Haley. "We got in a van and drove at super speed and made it through a portal. We found Randall laying on the floor. Kira and Ethan saved her. Trent tricked Mesogog into giving us Anton. He lied and said he'd give him the gems if he promised to release Anton. Conner saved you two. He broke through a barrier."

"As soon as I broke through, the green candle crumbled," explained Conner. "Both of you were passed out. We brought you here. All four of us teamed up and beat Mesogog. Cassidy and Devin filmed it; but, gave us the tape. Our ranger days are over."

Tommy felt Kimberly's head hit the pillow.

"What's wrong with Kim?" asked Haley.

"I think she is relieved that they candle is gone," answered Tommy.


	57. Reefside Prom

The rest of the year was peaceful. Finally the night of the prom arrived. Tommy and Kimberly watched their students walk in. Conner was with Krista. They were in red. Ethan was with his girl friend and they were in blue. Trent was dressed in white. They didn't see Kira any where.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I was hoping you'd be here," smiled Anton.

He walked over to wear they were standing. Anton noticed Tommy was in a black tux, white shirt, and a pink bow tie and Kimberly was in a pink off the shoulders ball gown. She had on pink crystal flower ear rings, and a necklace with pink crystal flower beads. Her hair was curled and was up in a bun. She had pins in her hair to help keep her hair up. Kimberly was wearing pink lip stick, black eye liner, light pink eye shadow, and pink rouge.

"Anton, glad you could make it," answered Tommy.

"Trent's been accepted into art school in the fall," replied Anton. "I couldn't be more proud."

Tommy went on the stage to introduce the band.

"It's been an interesting year," explained Tommy. "Some of us thought we'd never get here. Especially, the class of 2004. Kira Ford and her band will be doing our music."

Tommy left the stage and the curtains opened. Kira began to sing and her band began to play. He walked back over to Kimberly.

"What are you and Kimberly going to do, now that you are no longer rangers?" asked Anton.

"Teach and live a quiet live," answered Tommy.

"I've heard that Kimberly can have her own classroom next if she wants it," stated Anton.

"Are you going to take it?" asked Randall.

She looked at Tommy with a smile.

"I'm not taking it," replied Kimberly.

"You're going to continue to teach with Doctor Oliver?" gasped Anton.

"Yes," answered Tommy. "We talked about it. They are adding more science classes. There are some areas in science that Kim can teach better than me. And there are some areas that I am better at. We've decided to continue teaching in the same classroom. We both can help each other. We'll both be teaching every class together."

"That will be interesting," answered Randall.

Randall and Anton walked away and went on the dance floor.

"Beautiful, can we go up to the balcony?"

"What for?"

"To dance."

"As long as you promised not make me run up the stairs, I'll go."

He took her hand and they walked up the stairs. They were on the balcony. Below them was Kira's band. Tommy pulled her close. Kimberly realized that he wasn't wanting to dance, he was wanting to get away from the crowd.

"You want to talk about the candle? Tommy, it's gone."

"Beautiful, I couldn't have survived the green candle without you. It all started with that letter and you wanted to come home. We were taken to the castle and we saw the candle. It almost tore us apart. For awhile we fought, even when we went to the future."

"Up until you saved from drowning, then we worked every thing out."

"Heckyl found us and Sledge took you. We were going to the winter formal, but I went to get you. Rita and Zedd sent us to Mirror land. When we came back there was a new team of rangers. My parents agreed to let us stay together if we stay in Angel Grove or went to Paris. We enrolled in college and graduated. Then we did our graduate work."

"We went to Paris, and then we lost Trini. You proposed, we did our internship together, I did my student teaching under you, we became rangers and helped the dino thunder rangers."

"I got stuck in my ranger suit and you stayed with me, then we married, we saw the green candle again, we had our first Christmas as the Olivers, we started teaching together, we were stuck at school and had to live in a locker room for a week."

"We saw the green candle again."

"And we became frogs, I pushed you into paint. When we got home, you had me get in paint. And you painted yourself after I had to sit in the hot tub to get the paint off. We celebrated you first birthday as being an Oliver, our first Valentines day, spring break, and now we're not rangers any more."

"Tommy, you're point is?"

"You stuck by the whole time. Beautiful, I love you so much."

He pulled her close and they kissed. They were glad they were rangers anymore. Both of them could have a normal life. They didn't have to worry about the green candle, monster attacks, and or villains' attacking. They could teach and live a quiet life. Tommy and Kimberly were looking forward to the next chapter of their lives, which was having a good life together.


End file.
